The cullens came back as humans
by mizzcullen27
Summary: The cullens leave.Bella is a mess.she's into drugs to escape the pain.5 months after they leave bella opens the door to the biggest surprise. Edward is back, but what shocks bella is that edward and his family are human again. can she forgive them.
1. Chapter 1

They came back....as human

**chapter 1: They left me  
**

It's been a month. One month since he left me. One month since they all left me. I don't remember much about the first month. Charlie told me it was like i was catatonic. the first few weeks i barley ate or slept. i didn't talk to anyone. i wouldn't go to school. i refused. i just sat in my chair in my bedroom staring out the window toward the forest. hoping and praying he came back. one of them would come. Charlie was worried and upset. "Bells, you need to get over him". "They arn't coming back". According to Charlie it was just a teenage love that i would heal quickly from and i was being dramatic. as the weeks wentpast charlie realized i wasn't being dramatic anymore and that this was serious. he brought in a doctor to see me. i just stared at him and wouldn't answer his questions. The doctor told Charlie if i didn't snap out of it he would have me committed. Charlie called Renee. he couldn't deal with me anymore. he didn't know what to do. he refused to have me committed. imagine the police chiefs daughter in the loony bin. he didn't need that type of embarrassment. I didn't blame him. Charlie hoped my mother would be able to help me. No one could help me. I finally snapped out of it when i realized Renee and charlie were packing my stuff up. I freaked out telling them i wasn't leaving, i refused to leave, i wanted to stay. i begged charlie. i told him i would go back to school and go out and talk to people if he would let me stay. i couldn't move away. what if they came back and i wasn't here. i was still convinced that he would come back to me. that he really did love me and want me. i knew in my heart it wasn't true and he didn't care but i could dream. Charlie finally agreed that i could stay. he told me if i got like that again he would ship me back to my mom. i had to go to school and socialize with people. i could do that. i could pretend to care. i could go about the motions of life. As empty and heartbroken as i felt i could pretend. i didn't want to feel anything. if i felt anything it would only bring back the pain and heartache. that was a week ago. tomorrow i had to go to school. i had to face everyone. everyone knew what happened. everyone knew they had left. i was so not looking forward this.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**skipping school, getting stoned**

My first day back to school was brutel. i knew it would be. i knew i would have to put up with the stares and the wispers. i was depressed to go back to school. So i figured with my mood my clothes should match. i wore black jeans and a black sweat shirt. i wore my hair down so it would cover my face. i was pale and from not eating much i had lost weight. my eyes looked blank and i had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep.

i came down the stairs to find charlie at the table waiting for me. "Bella i know today will be tough but your a strong person". i just stared at him and nodded. i grabbed my bags and went out to my truck.

As i pulled into the parking lot i could see everyone standing there. i parked as far from everyone as i could. i got out and made my way into the school. as expected everyone was staring at me and wispering. i ignored it the best i could.

Mike came up to me first. "Your better off without Cullen bella". i just stared at him and walked away. next jessica and lauren came up to me. "Bella, u were never good enough for Edward" said jessica. "no wonder he left you, i mean come on look at you" said lauren. i wanted to punch them both out. instead i just nodded and wispered "I know". jessica and lauren walked away with smug smiles on there faces.

I think my teachers felt sorry for me. they looked at me like i was about to break. i guess with how i looked it was true. none of my teachers called on me for anything. i was gratefull for that. i really dont even know what most of them said. i just stared out the window while they talked. When the bell rang for lunch i knew i couldnt go inthe cafeteria. i wouldnt be able to face seeing there table. the ache in my chest was getting bigger and i knew i needed to get out of there before everything came crashing down again around me. i decided to sit in my truck during lunch. i wanted to be alone.

As i walking toward my truck i noticed 3 boys i hadnt seen before were standing near the tree's smoking. i have no idea why but i started to walk toward them wanting a smoke. i had snuck smokes a couple times with my friends when i was younger. i knew the taste and smell of them. As i got closer i realized it just wasnt cigerates that they were smoking. they were smoking a joint. as i got closer i could smell it. One of the boys happened to turn and seen me standing there. he smiled at me

"hey beautiful, want a toke, come chill with us". he looked about 6 foot and had black hair and grey eyes. he was also dressed in black. as were the other 2 boys. one had chains around his neck like a dog chain and the other was wearing a black trench coat and black boots. i walked over to them and nodded.

"i'm Jimmy, this is derek", he said pointing at dog chain boy, "and thats kyle" he said pointing at trench coat boy.

"im bella" i mumbled.

Jimmy took a drag of his joint and handed it to me. i had never smoked weed before so when i took a drag i took to much. the smoke invaded my lungs and i started coughing alot. i couldnt stop. jimmy and his friends started laughing at me.

"Havn't u ever smoked weed before" said jimmy.

I shook my head no still coughing.

"take a lil puff, your a newbie u got to get use to it". said Jimmy

i took another puff and i didnt cough this time. i felt light headed and i started to giggle.

kyle pulled out another one telling me i could finish the one i had. i noticed Jimmy smoking a cigerette and i asked him for one for later. he gave me two. after a few more puffs my body started to feel free. the pain was disappearing. my mind was blank. i sat down on the ground and the 3 boys did the same. jimmy looked over at me and frowned.

"why u so sad girly, whats got u down".

i told the boys the edited version of the last month and what happened. Kyle looked at me and said "ya u diffently need this today then".

"ignore them and dont let them get to you", said derek.

i finished the rest of the joint and i felt great. it didnt hurt to smile. i was about to light my smoke when the bell rang. derek and kyle got up to go back inside.

Are u going back in", jimmy asked.

i shook my head. "are you going in" i asked.

"naw im leaving need more green", he said laughing.

i dont know why i said it but next thing i did was ask him "Can i buy some off you"?

Jimmy looked surpised. i didnt care. i loved how i felt right now and i didnt want it to stop. the weed and nicotine going through my body made me feel alive. i knew if Edward or any of his family were around they would be screaming at me. i didnt care that i had promised edward that i would stay safe and not do anything stupid but the basterd told me he loved me and then left. screw promises.

"I dont have any on me but if u want to go with me to buy some ill take you" said jimmy.

"Ok", i said.

"Can u give me a ride there", he asked.

I nodded. "got to stop at the bank first, i need money" i said to him. i put my smoke out and went to stand up. i had a head rush and fell back over laughing. this should be fun i thought. im clumsy as hell when im sober so this could get interesting.

jimmy started laughing at me. i looked up at him. "glad i could amuse u"i said giggling. he helped me up and grabbed me around the waste.

"maybe you shouldnt drive", said jimmy laughing again.

he grabbed my keys and we started walking toward my truck.

"Wont u get in trouble for skipping by mister chief of police when he finds out u skipped" asked jimmy.

"I'm 18 thankyou very much. nothing he can do about it or the school" i said. "the school cant call him so he wont know".

"right on girly, nothing they can do to me either", said jimmy laughing.

jimmy helped me into my truck and shut the door. "geesh girl get with times and drive something that goes more then 50" said jimmy jokingly.

"hey, dont be hating on my truck" i said "its all kinds of cool".

"ya maybe 20 years ago"joked jimmy.

"whatever, just drive". i said.

when we got to the bank i was able to walk alil bit better then before. I pulled out 300 dollers and handed it to him. jimmy's eyes went wide then he laughed.

"damn girl. u just started smoking an hour ago and u want to buy a shit load", said jimmy laughing.

"ya is that ok", i asked.

"Yup lets go", said jimmy putting his and my money in his wallet.

We got back in the truck and he started driving toward the outskirts of town. at this point any normal person would b questioning why i was allowing some strange guy i had just meet to take me to buy drugs. i didnt care. i wanted to get stoned again. i wanted to feel free. Jimmy must of sensed this and pulled out a joint. he lite it and passes it to me. i took a couple puffs and startng giggling again.

we passed it back and forth till we got to a place in the middle of no where. if u didnt know it was there u would never of seen it. just like Edward's place. it looked alil run down and there was pieces of cars around the property.

We went it to the house and i walked into the biggest cloud of pot smoke ever. i had to sit down. there were 4 other guys in the living room. they smiled at me. one turned to jimmy.

"who's your friend".

"this is bell, she's depressed and hates life right now and wants green" he said handing the guy the money.

the guy took the money and nodded and went into the back room.

"while he's getting that, lets spark another one". the guy said.

as the joint went around the guy came back into the room and handed me a sandwich bag full of green.

" umm thanks", i mumbled staring at the bag. "crap i dont know how to roll", i thought

"do u want me to roll some for you" asked jimmy seeing me the eye the bag

i could barely move and or talk. i just nodded. i must of fell asleep. when i woke up it was a couple hours later. i had never felt better. the best sleep ever.

"hey sleeping beauty woke up" said one guy.

i looked around to see jimmy walk back in. he handed me about 20 good size joints and i still had green left.

"I got to get home", i said to jimmy.

i gave the guy a joint for smoking with me and said my good bye's. the guy called out to me.

"hey if u ever need more u know where u can get it" he said.

i nodded and went out the door. i drove jimmy back into town and dropped him off at a store. i handed him 3 joints.

"hey jimmy, can u go in the store and get me some smokes" i asked.

"yup be right back" he said taking my money. he came back out and gave them to me.

"Thankyou so much for today, u had no idea how much i needed that" i said smiling.

"no problem, but if u get cought with that on u, you dont know me or those guys" he said seriously.

" Im not a snitch" i said.

"Ok see u tomorrow bells".

i raced home. Charlie wasnt home yet. i made dinner for charlie and ran up stairs. i opened my window and leaned out lighting a joint. i started feeling good again right away. i could handle this i thought. right now i could get through anything as long as i was stoned. i could pretend to care as long as i was stoned. and so it begins i thought.

A/N this is my first fan fic. i appeciate any advice. im going to write the next couple months of this story in one chapter. i really want to see a human edward and bella's reaction. lmao. i dont know how long this story will be but i hope it will be good. No bella doesnt date jimmy or anyone else. they are just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**A different kind of bella**

That night when Charlie came home he came up to check on me. i was lieing on my bed staring at the spots on my cieling zoning out.

"Hey bells", said Charlie

"Hey dad", i mumbled. "dinner is in the oven, just warm it up" i said

"Thanks", "how was school" he asked

I didnt lie to him. figured being honest was easier. "honestly dad, i only stayed to lunch". "i could only handle so much b.s. ". i told him

Charlie nodded and said "Well you went and thats all i asked of you was to give it a shot". "your 18 I cant force you to go".

At that point I got a lil bit paronoid. I thought back to that afternoon and what i had said to jimmy about being 18 and doing what i wanted. i pushed that thought

away and sat up. I had a head rush and giggled.

Charlie stared at me and i had to look away.

"Bella, are you ok"?. asked charlie. "you look really tired and pale and alil bit dazed".

I wanted to laugh at the dazed and tired comment and had to bite my tongue so i wouldn't say "thankyou captain obvious". instead i just nodded and said

"Ya dad i am tired but im ok". "im going to go to bed early".

Charlie just stared at me then turned to go back downstairs. "Night bells". he said. "good night"i mumbled.

As soon as i heard him go back downstairs i reached into my drawer beside my bed and grabbed a joint and made my way back over to the window. i lite a

couple scented candles first that smelled like vanilla. i leaned out my window and lite my joint.

After i was done i shut my window and made my way back to my bed. being the klutz that i am i tripped over a shoe and fell landing on the floor on my butt. i

giggled.

"bella you ok up there" said charlie

still giggling i answered him back. "ya dad i just tripped over a shoe". charlie didnt answere back.

i got back up and blew out the candles and got into bed. feeling relaxed and tired. i had trouble sleeping ever since Edward left but for once i managed to

fall asleep right away.

I never woke up at all during the night. i ususally had night mares. i didnt remember if i dreamed at all. i loved it.

i could hear charlie go out the door to work. i went and had a shower and got dressed. i wore my usual black. i went downstairs and grabbed a snack and

made my way out the door making sure i had a couple joints and my smokes on me. as soon as i got in my truck i lite a smoke and drove to school. i pulled

in the parking lot and parked as far as i could. i lite a joint and kept it low from prying eyes. i wasnt paying attention while i smoked till i heard a bang on my

window. i jumped and looked around. it was only jimmy standing there with a huge gin on his face. i leaned over and unlocked my door so he could get in.

"That was awsome" he said laughing. "maybe pay abit more attention to your surroundings".

i got my breathing calmed down before i answered him back. i handed him the joint and said "again glad i amuse you asswipe". he laughed again. he

reminded me of emmett and the way he joked around with me

when we were done we walked back up the the school. i put on my sun glasses. again everyone was staring at me and whispering. i kept walking

"Ignore them bella" said jimmy walking away to his locker

as i got to my locker jessica came up to me. great just what i needed. jessica to ruin my buzz.

"So i see your hanging with a druggie now. are u doing drugs to"?. asked jessica "god your pathetic bella" she continued.

it was then that i snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JESSICA", i screamed. "YOU AND YOUR PRISSY FAKE FRIENDS CAN FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!".

Jessica's eyes bugged out and she gasped. a crowed formed around us

"WHAT I DO OR WHO I HANGOUT WITH IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS". at the point i got into her face and lowered my voice. "if you

say another word about me or spread any rumers about me i will find you and knock u the fuck out". "do u understand me jessica".

She nodded and ran away, i laughed. i stared everyone down. ppl began to wisper and stare at me. i dont know where this new found confidence

came from but i liked it. maybe it was the weed or i was sick of the bullshit. Alice would be proud of me right now i thought

"Ya i got it" i said to the crowed. "Im a bitch". "All of you stay out of my way and leave me alone".

I noticed Jimmy in the crowd. he had a huge smile on his face. i smiled back at him and walked into my class. No one would look at me. i sat at the back

i felt great. i could be a bitch . i didnt give a shit anymore what ppl thought of me.

All morning ppl avoided me. it was great.

At lunch i meet up with jimmy at my truck. i got in and let him in.

"That was awsome Bells" said Jimmy. "i'm proud of you"

I smiled "ya it was and it felt great" i said. "this is the new me". if i didnt care, i didnt hurt. "Nice bella gets her heart stomped on and pushed around",

i said. "the new bella is a bitch and will never be used or hurt again".

Jimmy laughed. "with that attitude you need a new name to go with it." "you need a tough name. bella is to nice" he said

i took a puff of the joint and thought about it. then it came to me.

"Then call me Izzy" i said. "Sweet bella is gone, izzy is the new me " i said smiling.

A/N. thankyou to the ppl who have commented on my story. your advice has helped alot. sorry if the story is slow. it will get better i promise. pls pls review

tell me what u think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next couple months**

_**I dont own Twilight or any of the characters. they all own me. hehehehe**_

The next couple months went by pretty fast. i didnt smoke weed all the time. just when i felt down or was out with friends.

School was interesting. All my old friends ignored me. Angela when she would see me would still say hi. she never did anything to me so i couldnt be a bitch to her.

i always said hi back.

I wasn't completly alone. I still hung out with my boys Jimmy, derek and kyle. they introduced me to there girlfriends Nora, Missy and Kara and a couple other people.

The other students called us outcasts or druggies. They all usually ignored us. Teachers included. I knew my teachers would call Charlie if i failed classes or skipped

to much so i was one of few ppl from my crew that actually went to class. i would sit in the back and doodle in my notebook. The teachers ignored me finally realizing i

probely wouldnt answere them. I didnt want to raise to much suspicion even though i didnt give a crap so i did my homework and they left me alone.

Charlie noticed my drastic change. it was kinda hard not to miss and i couldnt hide it. He had seen who i was hanging around and he had heard plenty of the rumers

around town. god i hated small town living. where everyone knows your busniess. every time i came in the door with new clothes(of course black or red) he would

shake his head and look away. we rarely talked now.

One night Charlie had been out and Nora and Missy showed up. Missy had just dyed her hair black and red. she wanted to go to school for hairdressing. We were sitting

out back haveing a smoke. smoking. something Charlie really hated and had made clear a couple times. he finally gave up. while we were sitting there i looked over at

missy.

"Missy, will dye my hair like yours" i asked. "i really like how you did yours". i was once again sure Charlie would hate it. If Edward had been here i would never been aloud

to do that. he said he had liked my color. more lies.

"Ya of course i will" said Missy excitedly. "lets go into town and get the hair dye and we will come back here and ill do your hair". she said

We drove into town and stopped at the pharmacy. we found the hair dye and went to the front ot pay for it. as we were paying i looked over to see mike and jessica. as

soon as jessica spotted me she took off out the door to the parking lot leaving mike , jessica was terrified of me now. it was awsome. i payed for my stuff and

tried to hurry out when mike stepped in front of me blocking my path. Mike didnt care what i had said about not talking to me. he still tried on a daily basis. I groaned when

he wouldnt move.

"Hey bells, how you doin"? he asked.

"Mike call me Izzy please". i asked

Mike just snorted "Whatever then _Izzy_". he moved out of my way but followed me to the parking lot. "Dont let that asshole and how he hurt you ruin your life", he said. "Your a

good person **Bella**". "these people you call your friends are just dragging you down". "This isnt you, the drugs and the partying". he continued. "Your just letting them win".

I just stared at him. i was pissed. "how dare you assume you know anything about me or my life". i said. "maybe this is me". "Also these girls are my friends, true friends".

"they dont judge me and they listen to me". "My true friends know me mike, you are not a true friend." "leave me alone Mike".

I took off with Nora and Missy following me. we got into my truck and raced home. well as fast as my truck would go to be considered fast. when we got to my place we

went upstairs to my room. It was quiet. Missy started doing my hair and Nora wondered over to my stereo and turned it on. we sat in silence for awile untill Nora spoke up.

"Izzy", she asked. "Do you miss him"?. i thought about. i knew i would always love him no matter how angry i was at him for leaving.

"Honestly, some days i do and some days i dont." i said. i just shrugged my shoulders and looked down

"if he came back, would you take him back"?. she asked. i gave a small laugh. both girls knew what he had said to me. they knew my story. they had been there for couple breakdowns and i had spilled it all. I was usually drunk during my break downs. i didnt drink heavy anymore because of that.

"I doubt he would be coming back", i said. why would he. he didnt love me or care about me. i was just a stupid human. "If he did come back i know i wouldnt forgive him

right away", i said. then i smiled "Id make him beg and he would have to prove how sorry he was and how much he wants me". missy and Nora giggled at that.

Missy finished with my hair and sat down grabing a magazine. Nora was texting someone on her phone. whoever it was and what they were saying was making her excited.

Nora jumped up and said "Bear is having a party tomorrow night and we are all invited". bear was friends with Jimmy. he was huge. muscle wise. He was bigger then Emmett.

Bear was a cool guy. He was like my own personal body gaurd. He always looked out for me at party's so no one would take advantage of me. After all the crap and drama i

was still a virgin.

Missy said she was going and i did to. "Izzy you can stay at my place that night" said Nora. I wasnt dumb enough to come back home after partying. i always stayed at a friends

place. " Ok, its time to wash your hair" said missy.

We went into the bathroom and Missy put my head under the tap to wash everything out. after my hair was clean i wrapped my hair up to dry it. i started cleaning up the mess

when Missy started to get antzy. I unwrapped my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. All 3 of us gasped

Nora laughed. "Oh my god Izzy", "you look like the girl from the ring now" she said. She was right. i did look like it. With my hair being jet black with a couple streaks of red it made

me look more pale then i already was. it somehow made the shadows darker under my eyes. i liked it.

I heard the door open downstairs. Charlie was home. "bell, you home"he yelled. Missy giggled at the nickname. i think it had to be to many fumes from the hair dye. "Ya dad, im

up here with some friends". i answered back. Charlie came up stairs and Missy opened the bathroom door. Charlie just stared at me when he spotted me. "what do you

think of Izzy's hair Mr Swan"? Missy asked. Charlie glared at her really quick when she called me Izzy. "Its different" he answered. he didnt look happy about it. " i dont understand

why everything has to be black and red thought" he said. "I know its different," i said. " I like black, it matches my mood", "its no big deal" i said.

"isabella, we need to talk", said Charlie. "Tell your friends its time to leave". I didnt like where this was going. The girls left and i walked back into the house going into the living room

where charlie sat. I stood there waiting. "Bella, you need to stop this" he said. "You need to get over him and move on". "Its been three months, He's not coming back". he said.

"Time to move on and get on with your life". "i know your skipping school". he continued. "Im not blind bella, i see the people you are hanging around with". "thats going to stop".

"i hear what people around town are saying bella".

I was getting pissed. i was in serious need of a smoke right now to calm me down. "Congrats dad, you solved the case, you figured out all the clues". i said sarcasticly. Charlie was

pissed.

"Drop the attitude, it wont help you right now only make it worse". he said. "Iv let alot of things slid hoping you would snap out of this". " I know your doing drugs and your drinking" ,

he said. "Things will change right now or i will ship you out to your mother". he said getting up and walking out of the room to go up stairs to bed.

I Jumped up and ran out the door to my truck. I started the engine and gunned it out of the driveway. i reached over and into the glove box and pulled a joint of of a bag. i lite it up. I

didnt know where i was going. i just drove.

The next thing i knew i was sitting in front of the cullen's house. It was dark and quiet. i turn my truck off and grabbed my smokes and got out and lite one up. i hadnt been here in

months. Nothing had changed. everything looked the same. they had a maintance crew to keep the grass cutt and everything else taken care of. all of a sudden it felt like there

was a huge weight on my heart. i sat down on the porch and a single tear came down my cheek. I lite a joint and leaned back on one of the polls. I knew if they could see what i

was doing they would all freak out on me. The drinking and the drugs.

The party tomorrow night waa one of many partys i had been to in the last couple months. Charlie wasnt wrong about the drugs. The first party i had gone to i ended up getting

piss drunk and doing coke for the first time. it also wasnt the last time. I didnt see what the big deal was. I didnt drink everyday. only on the weekends. Sure some of the party's

got out of control. One party i went to a huge fight erupted and someone called the cops. I managed to leave 5 minutes before Charlie and a bunch of cops showed up. Someone

had told Charlie i was there and they ended up giving charlie a photo of me drinking as proof. the next day i got in crap. I listened to him rant and rave for awile and gave false

promises of doing better.

My mom use to e-mail me alot. She was always trying to act concerned. She would alwasy ask what happened to me. she would try to make me feel guilty by telling me that if

Edward and his family were still here i wouldnt be doing all this. i wouldnt be pulling this crap as she said it. Renee got an e-mail back saying "NO FUCKING DUH MOTHER"!.

Renee and i dont talk much now. If charlie kicked me out i wouldnt be going to stay with my mother. Jimmy and Nora had a 2 bedroom apartment and told me i could live with

them. i spent most of my time there that it felt like i lived there already anyways.

I put my smoke out and walked back over to my truck. Before i got in i looked up at the house. "EDWARD CULLEN", i yelled. "I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL". I got in my truck and

went home.

* * *

A/N The next chapter is the party. Bella gets busted by charlie and all hell brakes out. the next 2 months will be covered in the next chapter before Edward and

his family come back

So who's excited for saturday to come. New Moon on d.v.d. woo-hoo. already got mine ordered.

I want to give a shout out to 4 stories i am reading right now and absolutly love. read them. they are awsome

Easier to lie by

Taken by sheviking

Waking up by Riamaria

sexual healing by lori94

Pls review and let me know what you think of this story. only 3 ppl have reviewed. come on push the green button. you can do it. PUSH IT NOW.

pretty psl. lol

.


	5. Chapter 5

_I dont own twilight or any characters. I wish i did. _

**Chapter 5**

**Everything crashes down**

The next morning i waited till Charlie left to go down stairs. Yes i was being that mature and i avoided him. I grabbed something to eat while i waited for a ride. My truck wasnt

broken but i was going to the party tonight and i was getting a ride and i was staying at a friends place after. That way if Charlie did show up at the party my truck wasnt there. I wrote

him a quick note telling him i was out for the evening and would be back tomorrow. I wasnt going to tell him i was going to a party. I heard a car horn outside and grabbed my bags

and went out side to see kyle's jeep. Kara was in the front and Missy in the back.

"Oh my god bell" said kerry "I love your hair. Missy you did an awsome job".

Kyle nodded in agreement. Kyle was a man of few words. I called him "silent k" like the guy from the movies "Silent Bob".

"So after schoolyou can come to my place", said Missy. " My brother picked us up a case of beer so we can have a couple drinks before we head out".

I nodded in agreement. The party tonight was going to be huge. they usually were. They alwasy got out of control. I couldnt wait. We were going to a bush party. It usually took the

cops alot longer to get there if we picked a place that wasnt close to other house's or farms. I hoped today went fast.

We pulled up at school and did our usual smoke a joint before class. we always did. i wasnt looking forward to walking past everyone and listening to the whispers because of

my hair. we finished and walked toward the school. People were walking past giving me wierd looks. Like they didnt reconize me and thought i was new.

"Damn girl" said jimmy walking up. he looked around and laughed. "You dye your hair and they all go nuts" "Why are all so concerned what you do" he asked.

I shrugged. "No idea and thanks". i said. "Your girl did all the work" i said pointing at Nora. Jimmy beamed at her and walked over and gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand.

The bell rang and everyone took off to the classes. Jimmy and i had the same class. he showed up alot more now. Nora's doing. Plus if he went to class and kept his grades up his

mom would help with the rent.

i slid into my seat and as expected everyone was staring at me and wispering, I looked over at Mike and he was staring at me with a sad smile. he looked away with a sad smile.

Asswipe i thought. The only person who's opinon mattered was angela. she said she liked it. I like her.

The rest of the day went past quickly. When the final bell rang everyone took off outside. it was unusually sunny and warm out. I have no idea why but the sun reminded me of Edward.

He would of had to stay home today. using the excuse of "hunting" for taking off. i couldnt help but wonder how he was.

"Yo Izz", said jimmy breaking me out of my daydreaming. "Are you just going to stand there zoning out or are you coming with us"? he asked laughing at his own joke.

I sighed and shrugged at him. "Ya im coming with you guys" i answered

Jimmy dropped Nora, kara, Missy and i off at Missy's place. We were getting ready there. the boy were meeting us later at the party. They apparently had stuff to do before the party.

Code word for get fake I.D so they could get more Beer and go and find weed.

A couple hours later, after one to many shots thanks to Nora we were on out way to the party. When we got there i got out of the car and the first thing i could smell was weed and booze mixed togeather. The cars was hiden among the tree's so if cops showed up they could get out easy. i lite a smoke and grabbed a beer and went to mingle with everyone. there

was strings of light's hanging from the tree's. i finally found a seat and settled in. right near a cooler so i wouldnt need to go far for a drink. There wasnt many people there yet so the party

wasnt out of control like most of our party's ended up to be.

By midnight i was plastered and very stoned. After drinking before the party and everything i had drank at the party i wasnt walking to far. i could hear yelling and looked over. Of

course people were fighting. "Stupid idiots". i mumbled

Bear sat next to me. He had a walkie talkie in his hand, Someone was cop watching and reporting back to him. He pulled out a small vile and lil pocket mirror with a straw. he poured

some coke on thew mirror and cutt 4 lines up. he did two and passed it to me. i had just snorted my second line when i heard a frantic voice.

"Bear, you there". said the voice. "COPS COPS COPS", They yelled

"How many" asked bear.

"At least 5 cars," they said. "You got like 5 minutes to get out of there or hide".

Bear stood up and yelled to the crowd "COPS"!!

Everyone took off running not wanting to get busted. I could hear the sirens as they got closer. Anyone who was underage or had drugs on them ran faster to get out of there. I think i was

either in shock or to drunk to react. I was watching everyone when i felt someone grab me and pick me up. It was bear. I got on his back as he took off.

"Hold on babygirl" he said running.

As he ran the cool breeze helped me sober up alil bit. hearing the cops get closer was also helping. I could hear yelling behind me but i didnt look back. i knew it was cops and i didnt want

to see charlie there. I could not get cought. he would kick me out for sure. i also knew he would have no problem arresting me if he cought me.

Bear stopped in some long grass near some tree's. He put me down. He told me i could either keep running or hide till it was clear. I knew since it was dark that it wouldnt be wise to run.

Bear took off again in a differernt direction. he wanted to make sure that i was somewhat safe.

I was near a tree so i crawled over. It was a pine tree with low branches but i could still hide under it without being seen. The girls and i had hidden under it before. i crawled under and hid against the tree. I thought i was busted when i heard someone approching. I was relieved when Nora and Missy appeared under the branches. They crawled over to me and we didnt

make any noise. We could hear cops yelling and occasionally someone run past us. I tensed up when I heard Charlies voice about 20 feet away. he was talking to another cop. i let out the breath i was holding when i heard them walk away after a couple minutes

We stayed under the tree for a couple hours smoking and wispering. When we heard silence we crawled out carefully and stood up to look around. it was 3 in the morning and it was dark.

We didnt see or hear anyone near us and ran toward the road along the trees to keep us hidden. We got to the road and ducked in the ditch. Missy called Derek and told him where we

were. he showed up 10 minutes later.

'Hello girls" he said. "Did u have fun Hiding"? he asked

"Hey", i said. "Not really, thought i was about to get busted".

"Just so u know bell, your dad knows you were there and was looking for you" said derek. "He was asking people if they had seen you and where you were".

"Thanks derek" i said. I figured Charlie would do something like that

"If he kicks you out, you know that you are welcome to stay with me and Jimmy" said Nora

"Ya i know". i said nodding. " i think i have finally pushe dhim to far".

We got back to the apartment and we were happy to see Jimmy there. Nora was worried that Jimmy might have got cought and arrested. he told us that he hid under a car and that he

hitched a ride back an hour before. he had also seen my dad and told me he looked pissed.

Jimmy rolled a joint and lite it. after we smoked it i looked at the clock and realized it was almost 4 in the morning. i needed some sleep before i faced Charlie tomorrow. i said good night

to everyone and made my way to my soon to be bedroom. i layed down on the bed and passed out as soon as i hit the pillow.

The next morning i wanted to stall going home but i knew i had to face charlie eventually. I got a ride back home and said good bye. I was hungover and tired and not in the mood to

be yelled at. i got to the porch and as soon as i reached for the door handle it flew open. i jumped back. Charlie came out and he looked pissed. he was still wearing his uniform.

"Crap" i mumbled and winced waiting for it to start.

"ISABELLA SWAN" he yelled. "GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE NOW".

I hung my head and walked in. The door slamed behind me and i jumped. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch waiting to face charlie.

I looked up at him when he came in and sat in his chair facing me. We stared at each other for a good two minutes before he spoke.

"I know you were there last night" he said. "I might not of cought you or seen you but i know you were there". "Do you know what kind of people you are hanging around with"? he

asked. "Are you selling drugs to like some of them"? "what kinda drugs are you using and dont tell me you arnt im not stupid" he said

I looked at him and told him the truth.

"Ya dad i was there" i admitted. "They arnt all bad" i said trying to defend them. " i know who im hanging around with and if i didnt feel safe around them i wouldnt be around them".

"And no dad i dont sell drugs". i said staring at him.

Charlie looked alil bit relieved at that.

" I smoke weed and do coke once in awile and i drink at party's" i admitted to him.

charlie got pissed again.

"Thats it" he yelled. "pack your stuff and leave" he said. "iv had it with your lieing and now that you admit to doing drugs i dont want you here". he said

I wasnt going to beg him to stay. i wasnt going to argue with him. i made my choices and i knew when he found out i would be kicked out. i already had a couple bags packed.

I got up and made my way up stairs to grab my things. charlie followed.

"where are your going"? he asked. "back to your mothers"?

"No. Im staying with some friends who have a room i can stay in" i said. "I'm staying in town to finish school then i will decide what to do"

charlie was quiet while he watched me pack the rest of my stuff up.

"Bella, maybe after everything calms down between us we can go to the dinner one night" he said. I must of looked at him wierd because he conitued. "just because you dont live here and we disagree on your lifestyle and friends doesnt mean i dont want to see you. he said.

"Ok dad" i said. "Id like that".

I grabbed my bags and made my way down stairs out to my truck. Charlie followed and helped load some of my stuff. he walked back to the door as i got into the truck. he waved and shut the door. i pulled out and called Nora and told her i was on my way to her place. I was excited and nervous. My life may suck right now but it eventually had to get better. right?

A/N So what did you guys think? pls review. guess what? if u review i will put the next chapter up faster. Edward and the cullens come back next chapter!! I want at least 10 reviews before i post. Pls pls pls pls pls pls pls.

As of right now i have only had 4 ppl review.

4 days till NEW MOON on D.V.D. WOO-HOO. who' s excited. show of hands.. TWo hands right here.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I dont own twilight or anything related to it.**_

_**shocking i know.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Surprise at the door**

** I got my stuff unpacked and settled in. Jimmy and Nora were great to me. I didnt have much money left to help but i promised to get a job to help out. **

**The girls and i went out looking for jobs. i found a job a couple weeks later at a coffee shop that had opened a couple months ago. it didnt pay all that well but the tips were good **

**and i could see my friends while i worked. that also meant that i had to put up with the kids from school. jessica and lauren would come in but they didnt cause problems. Mike **

**would come in and tried asking me out on a date. i declined but he still tries. **

**Working at the coffee shop also meant i got to see Charlie. It had been a month since i moved out and we had a dinner a couple times. Things had gotten better between us. He was**

**still pissed about everything that happened and that i was still drinking and smoking but we didnt bring it up when we would see each other. He was happy i was still going to school.**

**He figured i would drop out or something and work full time. I still wanted to go to college so i kept my grades up.**

**On the weekends the apartment was like party central. The party's never got out of control like out in the bushes. No one wanted to deal with the cops and i didnt want to give Charlie**

**an excuse to bitch at me more if he had to show up. **

**I never hooked up with anyone like my other friends were. I had many guys try but i always turned them down. I dont know why but i felt guilty. Like i was cheating on Edward or something.**

**MY friends noticed. I was never really left alone for to long. My friends had learned that when i was alone is when i would get depressed because my mind would wander and i would **

**think of him. They did as much as they could. They tried to set me up on dates. I think i was pissing the girls off because they constantly were telling me to get over him already. if only it was that simple. It had been almost 5 months since Edward left me.**

**It was saturday and i had just spent 10 hours on my feet at work. All i wanted to do was go home take a bath smoke a joint and go to bed. That didnt happen. As soon as i walked into the **

**apartment i noticed a guy sitting on the couch. he stood up and faced me. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. I looked over at Nora who had a wierd smile on her face.**

**"Oh good" she said "Your home, i want you to meet someone".**

**I groaned to myself. my feet hurt and i wasnt in the greatest mood. I think Nora Knew that. I took off my shoes and hung my coat up and put a fake smile one my face and turned around. **

**Nora grabbed my hand and pulled me over to meet the guy.**

**"Bella this is my cousin Nick". she said. "He came into town for a couple days and i want you to meet him". "So Bella this is nick, Nick this is Bella" she said introducing us.**

**"Hello Bella" said nick "Pleased to meet you" he said looking me over and winking.**

**He creeped me out. Butr i decided to be nice since he was Nora's cousin.**

**"hello Nick". i said. "same to you". **

**"I'll be right back" i said "I need to change"**

**I made my way to my room and changed into black yoga pants and a black and red tank top. Nora came running into my room and jumped on the bed. I sighed. I knew she was **

**planning something. I was right.**

**"So bell, what did u think of Nick" she asked. "Will you go on date with him while he is in town"**

**it was Nora and Missy's main goal in life to find someone for me. No matter how many dates they would set me up with i never took any real interest in any of the guys. I would always**

**find an excuse to end a date early. I just didnt want to be with anyone. **

**"He seems nice and yes i will go on a date with him to shut you up" i said smiling at her.**

**"He thinks your cute and wants to take you out tomorrow" she said. **

**"I work 9-4 tomorrow but ill go out to dinner with him after" i said**

**"Thankyou bell" she said jumping up to go out the door. "Ill let you guys plan what your doing when you come back out".**

**"No problem" i said sighing. "You wouldnt of stopped bugging if i said no"**

**Nora stopped at the door and looked back at me. **

**" Bell i know i must sound like a broken record but one of these days you are going to have to get over him" "Give someone a chance to prove that they wont hurt you" I know you**

**loved him but he's gone and not coming back" "its been almost 5 months" she said continuing. "Stop pushing people away that want to know you and give them a chance". "Now are **

**you coming back out or do i have to drag you out" she said.**

**I smiled at her. **

**"Ill be out in abit" i said. " i just want to relax for a couple minutes and have a joint". "My feet hurt and i just want to clear my mind"**

**She smiled at me and walked out closing the door.**

**I opened my window and climed out onto the balcony and sat down propping my feet up. I lite my joint and sat back. Nora was right. i did push people away. I had let the cullens all**

**in and they left me. It was time to give someone a chance. i needed to let the past go. Not everyone was going to leave me. Not everyone was blood thirty vampires i thought. **

**I put out my joint and went back inside. I spotted Nick putting his shoes on. **

**"Hey Nick" i said. " I'll go out with you tomorrow" i told him " Im off at 4 so how about 5:30"?**

**Nick smiled at me.**

**"Thats great" he said. "I'll pick you up then". he waved bye to me and Nora and he left.**

**I looked over at Nora who was grinning like it was christmas morning.**

**"Ok you were right" i said "I need to stop pushing people away and give them a chance" " i shouldnt let what he did to me stop me from having a life or living it" "it was his loss and**

**other people's gain". i said**

**"About fricken time bell" said Nora happily. "Lets have a drink to celebrate this break through" she said laughing and jumping around**

**I had to laugh at her. She reminded me of Alice so much. Completly nuts and way to much energy**

**Jimmy came home then and we all had a couple drinks. I had to work in the morning so i headed to bed early. i smoked another joint and got comfy in bed.**

**I had a wierd dream during the night. It was about Edward. We were back in his meadow. i was standing on one side and he was on the other. He kept trying to run to me but we **

**never got any closer. I could hear him yelling and as i looked at him closer i noticed tears streaked his face. that was odd i thought. he cant cry. I listened to what he was yelling**

**and all i could hear him say over and over again was that he was sorry and he needed me. he couldnt do it on his own without me. He never stopped loving me. I couldnt figure out **

**what he meant by he couldnt do it on his own. do what on his own. he was a vampire he could do anything. i was only human how could i help him. he tried to run to me again and **

**i got further away from him till i couldnt see him anymore. **

**I woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard. it was still dark out. i thought about my dream but decided it was a waste of time. i got up and went outside for a smoke. an hour later**

**i was on my way to work.**

**Work was slow. the time went slow. i was bored. i was cleaning up the tables when i looked outside. i gasped. standing accross the street was a beautiful blond haired women. it looked**

**like Rose. A customer beside me asked a question so i had to look away. when i looked again she was gone. that afternoon i was on break. i sat in the back having a smoke. before i made my way to the front i heard a voice ordering there coffee. It sounded like Emmett. i froze where i was. **

**" im losing it". i thought.**

**By the time i finally came out front the person was gone. i decided to let it go.**

**I finished my shift and went home to get ready for my date. Nora and kara were doing my hair and makeup. I decided not to tell them about what i had seen today. I was probely seeing **

**people that looked like them.**

**Nick showed up at 5:30 and we walked to the restaurant. We were lead to a booth by some windows looking out on the street. The waiter appeared and we ordered. While we waited**

**for our food Nick told me about his job and where he lived. while he was talking his hand found his way into mine. we held hands as i told him about my self. **

**When the food arrived nick kept talking. I kinda dazed while he was talking and looked out the window and gasped. Across the street sat a silver volvo. I just stared at it. It couldnt be**

**him. he wasnt the only one who drove a car like that.**

**Nick noticed and asked if i was ok. **

**I nodded.**

**He leaned in to kiss me. it was a quick kiss and he leaned back and stared at me smiling reaching for my hand again.**

**"I thought i lost you there for a minute" he said **

**I laughed and assured him i was fine.**

**I looked back outside but the volvo was gone. **

**"Sorry" i said " I thought i seen someone i reconigized". "false alarm" i said smiling at him again.**

**Nick didnt question me any further. we had dessert and he paid the bill. We walked back to my place and said our goodnight. Nick kissed me again and promised to call me later.**

**I waved and went to walk in side when i looked across the street and seen the volvo drive past. i shook it off and went inside.**

**Nora was waiting for me. she wanted details.**

**I must of had a weird look on my face. she came rushing over to me.**

**"Hey, are you ok"? she asked. "Is everything ok"? "Did Nick do something"? "How was your dinner"?**

**I walked over to the couch and sat down.**

**"Ya dinner was great" i said. "Everything is good". "Nick didnt do anything wrong". "dinner was great"**

**"Then whats up with the look on your face". "You look like you have seen a ghost" she said**

**"Nora you are going to think im nuts" i said. "Hell i think im Nuts" "Today i swear to god i seen Edward's car and i think at work I seen his sister and brother".**

**Nora got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed 4 beers and handed one to me along with a joint.**

**I lite the joint and took along drag off it of it before uncapping my beer and taking a big chug from it.**

**"Are you sure it was them" she asked.**

**I shook my head at her. "I was probely just seeing things". i said. **

**I told her about what happened at work and what i had seen on my date.**

**"ya bell i think you are losing it" said Nora laughing "Or the weed is finally getting to you".**

**"Ya thats it" i said laughing taking another toke.**

**"Oh ya bell your dad called" she said "He wants you to call right away and that it was important". "he sounded kinda pissed and freaked out".**

**I wondered what was going on. If he was pissed at me i didnt know why. Things were good between us again.**

**"Ill go call him now" i said getting up grabbing my beer and a joint and smoke from the table. As i got up i heard a knock at the door.**

**"I'll get it" i said as i lite my other joint up and take a puff.**

**I opened the door to see the most beautiful green eyes staring at me. his hair was still bronze and messy. he looked the same but he had more color to him. he looked human.**

**It was Edward.**

**"Edward' i gasped**

**"Bella" he wispered looking at me with sadness when he seen the joint and beer in my hand**

**I looked down at my joint thinking i really was seeing things. i turned to look back at Nora. She also had a look of shock on her face, i turned back to the door expecting no one**

**to be there. he was still standing there.**

**I took another puff before saying to myself " I really have smoked to much" . **

**I started to get dizzy and the last thing i remembered was the look on Edwards face and him reaching out to me saying my name before i hit the floor. **

**"Bella" he gasped.**

**A/N so what did you all think? The next chapter will be from Edward and his family's pov as the realize they are human untill the time they find bella. There was a reason**

**Charlie called looking for bella and sounding upset on the phone. **

**Pls pls pls pls pls review. its that little green button. push it and review. reviews make me happy. Only 6 people have reviewed and over 500 have read my story so far. **

**whats up with that people. lol**

**3 days till NEW MOON Is out on DVD. woo-hoo. who's excited. can i get a woot woot for NEW MOON. no? ok**


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own twilight.

**Chapter 7**

**Becoming Human**

**Edwards Pov**

** We dont know how it happened. We became humans again. I could go back to my Bella and we could be togeather now. Hopefully she would forgive me.**

**It was 4 months after we left Forks. 4 months since I left the love of my life and told her the biggest lie.**

**After we left Forks we moved near Alaska. Carlisle had some friends that lived there and we found a house that was close to them. Everyone was unhappy.**

**I told Alice not to look for Bella in her visions. She was upset but she agreed. Jasper still blamed himself and would silently apoligize to me all the time. **

**Emmett missed his "lil klutzy sister" but kept quiet so as not to piss Rosalie off. As expected Rose did not miss bella. I didnt go around or listen to her to much**

**for fear of hurting her. I think she knew this because she wisely stayed out of my way.**

**Esme was quiet and wouldnt say much. To her it was like losing her own child all over again. Carlisle seeing her like this tried to get her to talk but eventually he **

**started staying at the hospital more and more or he would stay in his office to avoid her. crule but it was how he dealt with it.**

**As soon as we moved away and into the new house i locked myself up in my room for weeks. I never pulled the cutains up and i sat in the dark tuning my family out.**

**I constantly thought of Bella. Everytime i thought of what i said to her i would start to sob. I wish i could cry. I never told my family what i said to Bella. I told them i **

**let her down easy. I hoped she was ok. I hoped she was happy.**

**I hadnt left my room in or gone near my family in weeks. I dont know how long i had been sitting here. I heard footsteps coming near my door. It was alice.**

**"Edward" said Alice. "you have been in this room for 4 weeks" "you need to come out, you need to hunt".**

**I sighed but didnt answer her. So iv been in here for 4 weeks. i was right when i thought it was weeks.. **

**"Edward, if you dont open this door ill get Emmett to break it down and kick your ass" she threatened.**

**I laughed quietly to my self. If Alice really wanted in here she could break the door down herself. her calling Emmett to do it was just an excuse to get me out of this**

**room**

**I heard Emmett's response.**

**"Hell ya i'll kick his ass" said Emmett. "Stupid dipshit made us leave her then hides in his room for weeks". " Mom can i kick Edwards ass"? "Please".**

**"No Emmett" came Esme's response. "Im sure he feels bad enough right now". "Maybe later if your good" she said trying to joke around**

**I knew they wouldnt leave me alone untill i came out. I sighed and got up and walked over to my door and unlocked it. I opened the door and Alice came running in**

**grabbing me and hugging me.**

**"Edward"? she asked silently "Are you ok"?**

**I shook my head and let her go and sat on my bed putting my head in my hands. Alice sat down and put her head on my shoulder and her arm around me. **

**'Will you please go hunting"? she asked. "Esme's upset that you wont come out of your room and you need to hunt".**

**"Ya Ali lets go" i said**

**We went downstairs to find Esme waiting for me. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games and Rose was out in the garage. I didnt realize till then that**

**things were not good between any of the couples.**

**Esme hugged me and looked up at me.**

**"Edward you cant change what happened and i know you miss her and still love her but please stop hiding your self away from everyone" she begged. "It feels**

**like iv lost another child".**

**Ok major guilt trip but it worked. I didnt want to hurt Esme anymore.**

**"Ok mom" i said. "I'll try and im sorry i made you so upset". "Yes i miss her and i do still love her." "But its for the best" i whispered**

**Esme nodded and walked around.**

**"Hey you guys coming hunting with us" i asked Emmett and Jasper.**

**They both said no. They were too into there game and for once jasper was winning.**

**Alice and i went. She told me what had been going on while i was hiding in my room.**

**"Edward". she asked. "Please let me look to see how Bella is doing"? " just one time". "I miss my best friend" "I know you miss her"**

**"No Alice" i said. "we have done enough to her" "I do miss her, more then you know but i dont think she misses me". not after what i said to her i was sure she**

**hated me.**

**"Fine Edward" she sighed "I wont look".**

**We headed back to the house after and i sat downstairs with everyone. I sat at my piano but i couldnt play. I could hear in everyone's thoughts that they were thinking**

**about Bella. I had to leave the room. I went outside and ran for awile to clear my head.**

**During the next couple months things were still the same but getting better. Esme wasnt as depressed anymore and Carlisle came home more. I still didnt say much**

**to anyone. I thought of her all the time. I wondered how she was doing and if she was happy like i hoped she was. I wished i hadnt of lied to her.**

**One night we all decided to go hunting togeather. While we were running we cought the scent of some deer nearby. for some reason they smelled different then they**

**usually did. they were near a small lake with a waterfall. There was about 15 deer there drinking from the man made lake. We all took off after them, everyone getting at **

**least 2 deer each.**

**After hunting we all sat by the small waterfall. I dont know why but i all of sudden felt sluggish and weak. Carlisle looked over at me and noticed something was off about**

**me.**

**"Edward" he asked. "Are you ok son"?.**

**"I dont know" i answered. "I feel sluggish like i drank or ate way to much". **

**"I feel that way to" said Emmett sitting with rose in his lap.**

**"So do i" said everyone else.**

**We decided to head home and started running back. It felt like i was getting slower. **

**Whats wrong with me i thought. Was there such a thing as old age among vampires and i was getting slower with age.**

**When we got home we went to go our own ways when i heard a groan and a thump behind me. before i could turn to see who it was i got dizzy and numb. I felt myself**

**slid down the wall to the floor before the darkness took over me.**

**I groaned. My head hurt and my body felt sore. I was lying on the floor. I struggled to open my eyes and sit up. i leaned against the wall. I felt tired and weak.**

**Wait i though. why was i struggling to open my eyes. i dont sleep. **

**Thats when i started to notice more things. Holy crap im breathing and my heart was beating. Oh my god i was human again.**

**I looked around and seen the rest of my family. Carlisle and Esme were laying togeather near the stairs. carlise arm out streched toward Esme. I tried to stand to go to them but my legs were wobbly and i fell down. i decided to crawl over to them. I reached Esme first. i felt for a pulse and found one. i did the same to Carlisle and found his. ok there**

**human to. i looked in the living room to see jasper and Alice near the t.v. Alice was slumped over jasper like he was trying to catch her before he fell to.**

**I heard a groan behind me in the kitchen. i crawled over and behind the island Rosalie was sitting up looking around confused. Emmett was laying beside her. **

**Rose looked over at me and we both gasped. Her honey colored eyes were now baby blue and she had color to her cheeks.**

**"Edward" she wispered. "Whats going on"? she asked. rose stared at me before saying "Your eyes...there green".**

**"Rosalie i think we turned back into humans if that possible" i said to her "Your eyes are blue now".**

**before she could respond Emmett groaned and struggled to sit up beside Rose. he looked around and his eyes got huge when he seen rose and i.**

**"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED"? he boomed. "babe are you ok" he asked rose. "Damn you got beautiful eyes" he looked over at me**

**"Bro your eyes are green"! "Holy crap you both look like human". "Are we human again"? he asked.**

**Emmett was freaking out. I looked at him and noticed he had dark blue eyes.**

**"I have no i dea what happened Em but i think we are" i said to him**

**Rosalie realizing she was human again had the biggest smile on her face. it was her dream come true. **

**I stood up and i didnt get dizzy this time. Emmett seeing that i was walking around tried to jump up and got a head rush and fell back over. i heard a loud thump**

**behind the island then i heard him**

**"Thats going to leave a mark" he said. **

**"Dont get up right away", i said looking down at Emmett holding his head and Rosalie holding on to him. "Wait till i tell you to get up" i said walking away**

**I seen two thumbs up appear over the island. **

**I walked over to see Carlisle and Esme were awake. Esme looked like she was having a panic attack.**

**"Edward". said Carlisle "How is this even possible"? he asked me.**

**"I dont know know dad". i said. "Mom are you ok"? i asked**

**Esme just nodded her and leaned against Carlisle. I noticed her eyes were a light grey and Carlisle's were blue.**

**I looked in the living room in time to hear Jasper.**

**"Whats going on"? he asked "Why does everyone look human"? "Ali honey are you ok"? he said as he noticed Alice was awake staring at us.**

**Alice looked around and started crying. Big huge tears streamed down her face. **

**"Alice" i said " why are you crying"? i asked. **

**"Say something honey" said Jasper**

**"I dont want to be human" she cried. "I dont know how to be human" she wailed. Alice didnt remember her past before becoming a vampire**

**Rose and Emmett had crawled over so they could see and hear everyone**

**"Can i get up now"? asked rose.**

**"Ya go ahead but not to fast" i said**

**Rose and Emmett got up carefully and came in the living room and sat on the couch with Esem and Carlisle. Rose went over to Alice and hugged her.**

**"Everyone will help you Ali" she said. "You'll see its not that bad" she said with a huge smile**

**Everyone spent the next hour talking and looking each other over. Carlisle wanted to examin everyone to make sure everyone was really ok.**

**There was a loud gurgling noise and we all looked over at a sheepish Emmett.**

**"Um, i think im hungry" he said**

**We all laughed. Of course Emmett would be hungry**

**Esme jumped up. **

**"What time is it"? she asked. "Ill go grocery shopping and pick something up for dinner" she said**

**I could tell Esme was happy. She had her family to cook for. something she hadnt been able to do since Bella.**

**Alice and Rose offered to go with her and they took off. saying they would pick up pizza.**

**I went up to my room after they left and walked into my bathroom and stared at myself in the bathroom mirror noticing the changes in me. Emmett came in and stood **

**beside me.**

**"This is fucked" he said. i agreed**

**"Remind me later to fight you" he said jokingly. "I will diffently be able to take you down now and cause some damaged" he said laughing**

**I laughed at him but i was nervous. Emmett was huge and could probely really hurt me now.**

**"So what are we going to do now" he asked**

**"What do you mean? i said**

**"Well were human now" he said "You can be with her now without hurting her" "Or Jasper trying to eat her" he said as jasper walked into the bathroom glaring at him.**

**"Your funny Emmett" said jasper. "Edward can u still hear our thoughts"? he asked.**

**I hadnt noticed till then but i didnt. It was quiet. something i wasnt use to.**

**"No"i said. "Can you use your powers still"? i asked. **

**"Nope" he said**

**Just then we heard Esme and the girls come home. **

**"Boys supper" yelled Esme.**

**We all ran down the stairs to see 4 boxes of different kinds of pizza. we didnt know what to think of it at first. Of course Emmett was first. he grabbed 4 slices as Esme**

**handed him a bottel of pop.**

**We all dug in and started talking again. the pizza tasted great.**

**"So everyone" said Carlise "What is our plan now"? he asked.**

**Alice was the first to yell out**

**"Can we go back to Forks"? she asked looking at me. "I want to see Bella"  
**

**Everyone agreed but i stayed quiet.**

**I could be with my Bella again. My angel. I could be happy. We could grow old togeather. We could have babies. Oh how i wanted bella to have my babies. She could be **

**my wife i thought.**

**Carlisle and Esme agreed that we could return to forks. But we had to get alot of things taken care of first. We had to pack up the house and move back to our house in **

**Forks.**

**We spent the next couple weeks packing and getting use to sleeping and eating again. Alice didnt have her visons anymore and it upset her but she was doing better**

**with being human.**

**The day we moved back to forks i wanted to call bella the second we got into town or go see her. Carlise and Esme thought it was best i wait till the next day so we **

**could get settled in. **

**I spent the night tossing and turning dreaming of bella. yes now that i slept i dreamed of bella alot. I also had nightmares. Everything i had done in my past haunted my**

**dreams. **

**One night i woke up to Emmett shaking me awake and trying to calm me down. i dont really know what i dreamed about but i recall seeing the faces of the people i had **

**murdered from my past. he talked to me for abit and then went back into his and rose's room. Rose wanted a baby and now that she was human she was going to have **

**one. **

**The next morning we all decided we would all go see Bella. We all wanted to apoligize to her and hoped she forgave us. it had been 5 months since i seen Bella.**

**we drove to her house and i noticed her truck wasnt there. i got scared all of a sudden but i had to do this.**

**I went to her door with everyone following and i knocked. No one answered. I looked back out to the driveway and noticed Charlie's police car was still there. someone**

**was home**

**I was about to knock when the door flew open. i jumped back. Charlie just stared at me then the rest of my family.**

**"Um hi Charlie" i said nervously. "Is bella home"? i asked**

**Charlie just glared at me. **

**"What the hell are you doing here"? he said. "You look different".**

**"We moved back chief swan" i said. "we realized what a mistake it was to leave so my family and i moved back". " is bella home" i asked again.**

**"she doesnt live here" he said glaring at me. "hasnt lived here in almost 2 months".**

**"Why did she move"? i asked "Where did she move to"?**

**"She moved because i kicked her out" he said. **

**I was shocked and i could hear my family behind me wondering why charlie kicked bella out.**

**"After you left she couldnt handle it anymore", he said quietly. "She was catatonic for the first month" " She snapped out of it after i threatened to send her back**

**to her mothers".**

**I had hurt her. i couldnt believe what i was hearing about bella.**

**" she went back to school and distanced her self from everyone." "she wore black and walked around like she was in mourning" he said "Then she got into drugs"**

**he said**

**I was shocked. My beautiful Bella was doing drugs. no no no that wasnt right. Bella didnt do drugs. **

**"she hung around people that were dealers and was also drinking alot" he said continuing " a couple months ago there was a party and she admitted to drinking and **

**drugs and i had it with her". he said**

**"I kicked her out and she is staying with some friends and she got a job" "i see her a couple times aweek and go out for dinner once in awiile" "as long as she is sober"**

**I couldnt believe what i was hearing. i was in shock. us leaving had hurt her alot. **

**"Charlie im sorry what happened but im here to make it right" i said "Can you tell me where she lives or works" i asked**

**Charlie looked pissed when i asked him.**

**"No Edward" he said "I wont tell you where she is or where she works"**

**"Stay away from her" he said "You have already done enough damage" he said slamming the door shut**

**I turned back toward my family.**

**"Dont worry Edward" said Alice **

**"We'll find her and help her" said Rosalie. Rose realized what a bitch she was to Bella before and Wanted bella to forgive her**

**We went home and decided the next day we would find her. we couldnt believe that bella was using drugs. i sat alone in my room and cried realizing what i did to her. **

**Esme came in and comforted me telling me everything would be ok.**

**I hoped it would be**

**A/N so what did you think? this is the longest chapter i have written. next chapter will be charlie's pov from the phone call he makes and everyone following bella around.**

**pls pls pls review. i only have 9 so far. reviews make me happy**

**TWO DAYS TILL NEW MOON ON D.V.D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! who's excited. i am i am**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Forgive me please?**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or anything related :(**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

** I was watching a baseball game relaxing when i heard a knock at the door. I really didnt want to get up. I wasnt expecting anyone and i knew it wasnt Bella. She usually called**

**first and i remembered bella saying she had to work and she had a date later. I slowly got up and went to the door. I opened it and i got the biggest shock. There stood Edward and his **

**family.**

**"Crap" i thought. Just what bella needed was this kid to show up and fuck things up more. I was pissed. They all looked different. less up tight and more human if that was possible.**

**They asked for Bella and i told them what happened. They were shocked. Edward told me he would make thing right again and asked if i would tell him where she lived or worked. I**

**wouldnt tell him anything. He wanted to find her he would have to do it on his own. **

**I had to call Bella and warn her before she had school on Monday. This wasnt good and i didnt want her to get hurt again when it seemed to me she had moved on. I know it wasnt his**

**fault that Carlisle had gotten a job offer and they had to move but still the kid could of called or wrote Bella a letter at least once. **

**I watched them leave and went back to sit in my chair. I grabbed the phone to call Bella.**

**"Hello" answered Nora**

**"Hi Nora, its bella's dad". "Is Bella there"? i asked.**

**"Oh hi Mr Swan" "Bella's at work until 4 then she's going on a date" she said. "She wont be back untill later".**

**"OK, can you ask her to call me as soon as she gets the message". i said urgently.**

**"Is everything ok"? she asked.**

**"Ya, i just need to really talk to her" i said**

**"Ok, ill tell her you called" she said "Later".**

**"Bye Nora".**

**I knew the people Bella livid with did drugs and drank so i was hoping that the girl remembered to tell Bella. It wouldnt be the first time someone had forgotten to give Bella a message**

**from me. I had been to her apartment once and i wished Bella would come to her senses and leave that all behind and ask to come home. I doubt that would happen. I figured if **

**anything would drive Bella over the edge, Edward being back was it. If he hurt my daughter again, i was going to hurt him.**

* * *

**EDWARDS POV**

**I could not believe that Bella at 18 was doing drugs and drinking. I wondered if she was still going to school. Charlie had said she had a job. I hoped she didnt drop out. Carlisle told**

**us he was going to register us for school on Monday. If i couldnt find her before then i could talk to her at school if she was there**

**Now that we were human i actually needed to pass. I could go to university and use my degree. I wanted to be a doctor.**

**Rosalie and Emmett came into my room.**

**"So whats the plan little brother"? asked Emmett. "I want to find my sister and help her".**

**Rosalie had told me that when we got back Emmett had been really upset at what Charlie had said about Bella using drugs.**

**"I dont know Emmett" i said. "We dont know where she lives or works". "It might be hard to find her".**

**Alice came running in and jumped on my bed. Jasper followed behind her. Alice as a human was still hyper. Alice was not aloud to drink coffee.**

**"Lets go into town" she said "maybe we might see someone who knows where she is".**

**"Maybe only some of us should go" said Rosalie. "All of us showing up at her door or work might frighten her".**

**It was decided that Rosalie and Emmett would go with me to help find her. Alice wanted to go but she understood and said she would see Bella later.**

**We got in my car and went into town. We had no idea where to look for her so we drove around town hopeing to spot her. For some reason the street was empty. Great just my luck.**

**I was driving past the bank when i spotted Angela comeing out. I did a uturn and pulled in beside her. I knew Angela wasnt into drugs but when we had left they had been friends and **

**i was hopeing she could help.**

**I got out of my car and walked over to her.**

**"Angela" i called out walking up beside her.**

**She turned around and as expected she was shocked to see me standing there.**

**"Oh my god"! she said "Edward your back" "You look great"**

**"Yup, were back" i said. "We came back yesterday".**

**"Angela can i ask you something"? i said nervously**

**She smiled "Yup ask away".**

**"So i know bella doesnt live with Charlie anymore but i was wondering if you still talk to her and might know where she lives or works"?**

**Angela's smile dissappeared and she looked down sadly before looking at me.**

**"Um Edward" she said "Bella had a real difficult time after you left and she's different now". "she isnt the same person anymore".**

**"I know Angela", i said sadly. "Charlie told me but he wouldnt tell me where she is"**

**She nodded in understanding**

**Angela pointed down the street to a coffee shop.**

**"She works there" she said. "I think she lives in the apartment building a couple blocks from here". "Iv never been there".**

**"Do you know the people she lives with"? i asked.**

**"Uh no" said Angela. "Not really". "I know there names are Jimmy and Nora and they are around our age". **

**"Does Bella still go to school"? i asked hoping she still did**

**"Ya she still goes but she skips alot". she said "But amzingly she isnt failing". "She gets her work from the teachers". "she shows in the morning but usually leaves at lunch with**

**her friends". 'You can guess what they all do when they skip" she said**

**"If they are getting her to drink, do drugs and skip school they arnt her friends" said a bitter Emmett.**

**Angela agreed.**

**"This might be a wierd question but is Bella dating anyone"? i asked.**

**Angela smiled at me.**

**"Not that i know about" she said. "We dont talk that much". "There is usually a bunch of guys around her but i heard her refer to them once as her boys". "I havnt seen her with any**

**guys in a romantic way". "She told me awile ago that you leaving hurt her alot and she couldnt really trust anyone".**

**I was relieved that she wasnt with anyone but sad because Bella was such a mess since i left.**

**"Thankyou Angela" i said. "Hopefully she will forgive me and i can help her get out of this situation she is in".**

**"I hope you do find her". "If anyone could help her it would you." she said giving me a sad smile**

**"I hope so to". i admitted. "I still love her and i miss her alot". i wispered**

**We said our goodbye's and we got in the car. I pulled up across the street from where Angela said Bella worked. Rose and Emmett got out saying they wanted a better look. I was **

**scared all of a sudden to see her and i couldnt get out.**

**About 20 minutes later Rose and Emmett got back in.**

**"Oh my god Edward" said Rosalie. "I seen her". "I think she seen me to because she looked shocked".**

**"What did she look like"? i asked "Did she talk to you"? i said frantic**

**"She dyed her hair black and red and if its possible she looks thinner then before and really pale" said rose "I wasnt close enough to talk to her". "I think she recognized me but she**

**was busy and i moved before she looked again"**

**I wanted to see her but i still couldnt move**

**"Im going in", said Emmett getting out of the car.**

**I watched him run over and go inside. About 5 minutes later he came back out with three coffees. he got in and handed us each one before saying anything.**

**"She wasnt there" he said "I asked about her but they said she was on a break".**

**"So what do we do now"? asked Rose.**

**"We know where she works, so why dont we get something to eat and come back" said Emmett.**

**Everyone agreed and we went to the dinner to get something. Everyone stared and started to whisper about us. I Hope no one had a chance to get to bella before we had a chance **

**to see her. She probely wouldnt believe the person anyways.**

**We got our food to go and drove back to the coffee shop. We sat outside eating hopeing that we would get a glance of her. I looked over at the parking lot and seen her truck. Emmett**

**seen it to.**

**"God she still drives that piece of crap", said Emmett smiling.**

**Emmett loved to razz her about her truck.**

**About 20 minutes later i finally seen her and i was shocked. She came out and lite a smoke and pulled her hair out of the elastic. Her hair was shorter and it was jet black and red. I**

**was shocked to see her smoking. I watched her limp over to her truck and get in. She pulled out and i followed her. **

**She pulled into her parking lot and i stayed further back so she wouldnt spot me. I wanted to run to her when i seen her get out. She looked lost and didnt look happy. I watched her**

**go into her buliding.**

**I Heard my phone ringing and i pulled it out to answere. It was Alice calling. she wanted to meet us here so she could go up and talk to Bella. I told Alice to stay home until we figured**

**something out. she was of course upset with me.**

**While we were panning what to do next bella came back out. She wasnt alone. She was holding hands with a guy. I couldnt believe it. i gripped the steering wheel. Emmett noticed**

**and put his hand on my shoulder.**

**"Edward, relax" he said "Lets follow her.**

**I waited till she was further down the street before pulling out. I watched as she went into restaurant with the guy holding the door open for her. Bella was on a date.**

**I watched as she was lead to window seat. i could see them talking. she looked happy. he took her hand holding on to it. i wanted to run over and grab her. she was mine. she belonged**

**to me. **

**Emmett must of sensed my anger**

**"Bro relax" he said. "Running in there and making a scene wont help you get her back". **

**"I know" i said. "I just want to talk to her " i whined.**

**I looked back at Bella and i was shocked to see her staring right at me. ok it was my car she was staring at but still the same. **

**"Do you think she can see us" said Rosalie**

**"Tinted window" said Emmett. "I doubt she knows its us". **

**The guy tried to get Bella's attention. when she looked at him he leaned in and kissed her.**

**I couldnt handle it anymore. Seeing that guy kiss my Bella was to much. I took off away from the restaurant.**

**"Edward slow down please" said Rose "You need to calm down now". **

**I pulled over and let the tears fall. Bella had moved on. She was with someone new. I had lost her. I turned the car back on and wiped my tears before turning the car in **

**the direction of my house. i just wanted to go home and crawl into my bed and cry. Emmett stopped me.**

**"What do you think your doing" said Emmett "Go back now".**

**"Im going home" i said "She's on a date and were just stalking her now". "She's moved on and we need to leave her alone".**

**"How the hell do you know that" said a pissed off Emmett**

**"Turn the car around and go talk to her" said Rosalie. "Or let us out and we'll go talk to her". "maybe bella will give us a ride home" she said jokingly**

**"Stop being such a chicken shit bro" said Emmett. "I thought you said you loved her".**

**"I do love her" i said.**

**"Then fight for her" Emmett and Rose both said**

**I turned the car around and went back to the restaurant and parked outside. I looked in but she was gone. crap.**

**'There she is" said rose pointing to bella walking down the street to her place.**

**We followed her back to her apartment and i seen the guy give her a kiss and walk away. Maybe it wasnt that serious if he didnt go back up with her.**

**I drove past her and noticed bella stared at my car again. She shook her head and walked into the building.**

**I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I walked into the building and looked at the the names of the tenants on the wall. I found what i was looking for and headed for the**

**elevators. i got off and found her place. I could smell weed coming from her place.**

**I knocked on the door and i heard Bella say she would get it. She opened the door and stared at me in shock.**

**"Edward" she gasped**

**I looked at her and noticed she had a joint in her hand and a beer. I shook my head at what i saw.**

**"Bella" i whispered sadly**

**Bella then turned to her friend who also looked shocked.**

**"I really have smoked to much" she said turning back to look at me. "Im seeing shit" she said before fainting.**

**I caught her before she hit the ground**

**her friend walked over and took the joint and beer from her and put them on the table by the door. **

**Emmett and Rosalie ran in behind me and looked at me in shock as they noticed Bella in my arms.**

**"What happened to her" asked Emmett.**

**"She fainted when she seen me" i said standing up with Bella in my arms. She felt like a feather in my arms. She had lost alot of weight.**

**I turned to the girl who looked like she was out of it. she was swaying back and forth.**

**"Hi" i said. "Im Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie".**

**"Um..hi" she said "I'm Nora". "I know who you are" she said**

**Bella moaned and opened her eyes and looked at me. that turned into a glare when she realized i was real.**

**"Hello love" i wispered to her.**

**"Put me down now" she said **

**I put her down and watched as she grabbed her beer and took a big chug out of it. she walked back over to me and just as i thought she was going to hug me. she slapped me**

**hard accross the face.**

**I was shocked. It hurt. Emmett and Rosalie gasped. Nora laughed. Evil bitch**

**"Bella we need to talk pls" i said**

**"No shit Sherlock" she slurred**

**"Come in and close the door and say what you have to say and then get out" she sneered.**

**This was not going to be easy i thought.**

* * *

**A/N So what did you think. Did you like it ? Ill update again on Monday. sorry real life gets in the way. I have a 2 year old and i dont have time to write at home**

**chasing him around. The joys of being a single mom. Im writing and posting my storys at work. Ya i have that much time at work to do this. lol. My boss likes my story. lol**

**Hope you all have a great weekend. review review review pls. **

**NEW MOON is on sale tonight!!!!!!!!! woo-hoo. So excited. dragging my poor child out at midnight to get it. lol. such a nice caring mom i am. lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **** I dont own twilight or new moon or anything to do with it. :(**

**Warning there is violence in this chapter. Edward might get hurt. hehehe. Also jacob will NEVER make an appearance since i hate jacob and i am Team Edward and**

**Team bella all the way. Oh and also team Emmett. Edward cries in this chapter. alot. lol**

**So no reviews for the last chapter. that makes me sad :( Hopefully you like this chapter**

**Chapter 9**

**He said what??**

**Bella's POV**

** I could hear Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Iv got to be dreaming. I opened my eyes to see i was in Edwards arms. When he called me "Love" i was pissed. I told**

**him to put me down and i walked away from him to grab my beer. I took a huge gulp of it thinking i really needed that to do what i was about to do.**

**I walked over to him again and raised my arm. The look on his face told me he thought i was going to hug him. I slapped him as hard as i could. I heard him wimper and**

**hold his face. Emmett and Rosalie looked shocked. Nora laughed and Edward gave her an evil glare. I giggled. served him right.**

**Edward suggested that we need to sit down and talk. No shit i thought. i wanted to know what the hell was going on. How was he and the rest of them human.**

**I looked over at Nora and realized no matter how stoned or drunk she was this probely wasnt the best conversation to have in front of her. I didnt think that she would**

**be that understanding about the whole vampires turning into humans thing.**

**I turned back to Edward and noticed he flinched. he was scared of me. "Haha stupid fucker" i thought**

**"Are the rest back at the house"? i asked.**

**Edward nodded**

**"So is everyone the same or just you three" ?. i couldnt full out ask if they were all human with Nora in the room.**

**"Everyone's the same now", he mumbled.**

**Even though i had heard him i still yelled at him.**

**"SPEAK UP". i yelled and then i giggled when he flinched again. this is fun. **

**Edward just looked confused at me. i glared back. he turned toward Emmett like he wanted Emmett to protect him.**

**I leaned forword and whispered to them that we probely should go back to there place to discuss this. they agreed.**

**"Nora, im going to the Cullens" i said. "We have lots to discuss" i said staring at Edward.**

**"Um, Bella is that really a good idea". she said**

**"Do you think it would be wise to have him and the rest of his family here when Jimmy and the boys get here" i said.**

**"Good point", said Nora laughing. "they look to young and kinda cute to die if Jimmy caught them here" she said**

**'Ill be right back" i said "need to change".**

**I ran into my room and changed. i grabbed two joints and put them in my smoke pack. I would diffently need them later to get me through this. I grabbed my keys and**

**walked back out to see Nora glaring at Edward and he actually looked scared.**

**"Lets's go" i said. "Ill follow you there".**

**"Bella you've been drinking and doing other things, can you ride with us and someone will drop you off later", asked Rosalie.**

**"Um...Ya sure that makes sense" i said hanging my keys on the key hook and turning toward Nora to hug her goodbye**

**"Bell please call me later so i know your ok or if you need a ride" Nora said.**

**"Will do chicky" i said . "Oh ya if Charlie calls again tell him i know why he called and i'm ok and i will call him later".**

**I looked at the 3 of them and they stood there looking at me uncomfortable.**

**"What"? i said. "I'm guessing the reason why my dad was calling me was to tell me you guys showed up at his house and he wanted to warn me"**

**They nodded**

**"Did he tell you where i was living and where i worked"? i was pissed that Charlie of all people would tell them anything.**

**"He didnt tell us anything except what was going on", said Edward "I ran into Angela and she told me where you worked then we followed you back here".**

**"How very stalker like of you" i said.**

**Edward smirked and Rosalie giggled.**

**"Stalked you before, why would i stop now" he said smugly.**

**I glared at him and the smirk disappeared.**

**"lets go" i said**

**We walked down the hall and got in the elevator. No one said a word. I followed then outisde and i seen the volvo.**

**"i knew it was you following me" i said.**

**Edward nodded and got in. I got in the passenger side and i stared out the window as he drove. i didnt want to start this conversation untill we were there.**

**I heard Emmett call home and tell whoever answered i was coming back with them. I heard a scream and instantly knew it was Alice he was talking to.**

**As we pulled up at the house i became nervous. I got out of the car and lite a smoke. As i took a drag i noticed Edward staring at me.**

**"What"? i said. "Its a smoke not a joint" i said. "I need this right now" i said taking a drag.**

**Edward was about to answere when i heard a loud screech behind me. I looked back to see everyone had come outside and Alice about to run at me. I put my hand**

**up to stop her and i shook my head. Her face dropped and it looked like she was about to cry. **

**'Not now Alice" i said "Later" i added.**

**She nodded and looked down sadly as jasper put his arm around her to comfort her. He gave me a small smile. i gave one back. I wasnt mad at jasper. I should of been **

**mad with the whole "bite the human" game he wanted to play but i wasnt. I got the paper cut and he was a vampire at the time so it was my fault not his.**

**I took one last drag of my smoke and put it out. i walked up to the porch and went inside and took my coat off and walked into the lving room and sat down on the couch.**

**I watched as everyone came in and took a seat.**

**"Alright" i said "Who's first and wants to explain how the hell you are all human" i said. **

**Carlisle stood up and explained everthing that happened. **

**'So why did you all come back" i said. "Did you think i would be sitting here waiting for you"?. "Or in the forest where you left me after breaking my heart" i said glaring at **

**Edward. He looked down in guilt. Everyone gasped.**

**"We missed you" said Alice sadly. then it hit her what i said. "WAIT" she screeched and turned toward Edward. "YOU LEFT HER IN THE FOREST" she screamed at him.**

**He nodded still not looking up. i was confused.**

**"Why did you miss me if none of you cared about me and wanted nothing to do with me"? i said glaring at Edward.**

**"Bella what do you mean" said Esme. "We love you". "Carlisle and i always thought of you like a daughter". "Of course we missed you and were sorry we left".**

**"I always called you my little sister" said Emmett. "Im sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye and ill keep apoligizing till you believe me" said a sad looking**

**Emmett.**

**I shook my head in confusion**

**"This doesnt make any sense at all" i mumbled.**

**"Bella what did Edward say to you when we left" asked Carlise glaring over at Edward.**

**Edward looked at me scared and nervous. he looked toward the door like he wanted to run. Emmett noticed and stood up blocking the door. Edward wimpered when he **

**realized what i was going to say. Why was he scared. I thought they knew what he had said to me.**

**"he told me he didnt care about me anymore and he didnt love me and wanted nothing to do with me" i said staring at him.**

**Everyone gasped**

**"He told me none of you cared about me either and you never did". " Thats why you didnt say goodbye to me because none of you wanted to".**

**It happened so fast i was shocked.**

**Esme jumped up and slapped Edward hard across the face. Edwards head snapped back and he wimpered. he looked back up at her with tears in his eyes and he looked **

**terrified. Everyone was staring at Esme in shock. Esme wasnt violent**

**"HOW DARE YOU" she screamed at him.**

**I had never seen Esme so mad. I was kinda scared even though she wasnt yelling at me. I was beyond sober at this point and i wanted to go outside to smoke a joint **

**and calm down.**

**"How could you say something like that" she demanded. " You told her we didnt care about her"?. "What the hell is wrong with you"? **

**Carlisle walked over and stared down at him. Edward cowered more thinking Carlisle was going to hit him to.**

**"How dare you speak for us especially about something like this" he said angerly. **

**"I have never been more dissapointed and ashamed to call you my son" said Esme bitterly. **

**Edward nodded with tears streaming down his face.**

**Esme walked over to me and gestured to me to stand up. I stood up and Esme grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Carlise came up behind me and the three of us hugged.**

**"Bella honey" she said "I am so sorry for what he did". **

**"We are sorry for leaving you", said Carlisle**

**"Can you forgive us and give us another chance" Esme said.**

**"Les us help you and the mess we left you in" said Carlisle**

**I didnt know what to say. I nodded slowly.**

**I looked up to see Alice jump up away from jasper grip and run at Edward. He was still holding his face. her hands were bawled into fists as she screamed at him.**

**"YOU BASTARD" she screamed at him. "She was my best friend and you told her i didnt care about her or love her"? "You told me she understood why we were leaving**

**and you let her down easy". "I HATE YOU" she screeched as jasper came up behind her to calm her down as she raised her fist at Edward.**

**Jasper stopped her and she was sobbing at this point. i was shocked since i had never seen her cry before.**

**I let go of Esme and held my arms open to her. Jasper let her go and she ran at me threw herself on me in a hug. She almost knocked me over.**

**"Bella" she sobbed " I am so sorry he lied to you". "Please forgive me"? "Your my best friend and i didnt want to leave you" she wailed "He made us". she said pointing**

**at Edward.**

**"Alice" i said nervously "Please calm down honey". "Not use to you crying and your kinda freaking me out". **

**Everyone laughed**

**"I accept your apoligie and yes i can forgive you". Alice smiled up at me and hugged me tighter then let me go. **

**I looked over at Jasper and smiled at him.**

**"Jasper come her and give me a hug". i demanded to him opening my arms.**

**Jasper hesitated at first.**

**"Awww come on Jazzy", "I wont bite" i said giggling**

**Jasper laughed and came over to me and swept me into a big hug and grinned at me.**

**"See Jazz that wasnt so hard and dont apoligize to me about what happened cuz i dont blame you" i said before he could say anything**

**"Damn i cant bite you now" teased jasper "guess ill have to figure some other way to attack you". he said**

**"Well maybe if you ask nicely ill let you bite me and if Alice says its ok" i said**

**jasper and i looked at her and she nodded and we turned back to one another and pretended to bite each other on the shoulder.**

**As Jasper and i were joking around I noticed Rosalie stand up and come toward me looking scared. Why the hell would she be scared of me. The it hit me. I could**

**hurt Rosalie now. I could be as big of bitch just like her now. She could get hurt. **

**"Bella i am so sorry for how i acted before and i hope you can forgive me" she said**

**"Yes Rose i can forgive you" i said. "But just remember you are breakable now and if you piss me off enough i will hurt you" i said smiling at her**

**Rosalie laughed and agreed**

**"Bella I do believe you could take me down and i have no intention in testing that out" she said**

**"Damn no chick fight" said Emmett walking over and hugging me tightly**

**"Emmy cant breath" i said. **

**he laughed and put me down.**

**"maybe later we can have one Emmy bear" i said giggling**

**Everyone sat back more relaxed. It was then that i thought about something and i had to say it. Im sure someone was about to be pissed off at me**

**"Esme and Carlisle" i said. "There is one thing i want to discuss with you and im sorry if im rude or out of place with what i have to say".**

**'Go ahead Bella" said Esme "Say what you have to say". "might as well get everythign out now".**

**"You two are suppose to be the adults here" "The parents in this family right".**

**Esme looked confused but nodded for me to conitnue**

**"Then why would you allow a 17 year old to tell you what to do and run your lives" ? i asked glaring over toward Edward**

**Everyone gasped at what i said as they realized what i meant.**

**"Why would you listen to him and move away from your job and your home" i continued. "Do you not have a brain of your own or does he control everyone and **

**everything that happens around here"? "If anyone else knew the situation do you know how rediculas it sounds and looks for you" i said**

**I didnt want to look up at anyone. i knew how rude i was but it had to be said. **

**Emmett spoke first**

**"Well when you look at that way it does look bad" he said. "Your right bella" "We are all older then this douchbag and we let him run our lives".**

**"I garentee you that he wont ever tell me what to" huffed Alice**

**Edward looked back and forth between Emmett and Alice but didnt say anything.**

**"Bella" said Carlisle " Yes it is embarrassing when you say it like that and no we dont think you are rude for saying it". "Trust me it will be along time before I**

**take anything he says serious or ask his advice on anything".**

**Everyone agreed.**

**"Edward" said Esme. "I think now would be a good time to speak up and tell Bella the truth". "If you dont we will and if she wants to beat the crap out you I'll**

**gladly hold you you so she can".**

**I giggled but didnt know what she meant. I looked over at Edward as he looked up and stared at me. He opened his mouth a couple times but didnt say anything.**

**"To to today Junior" i said sarcasticly.**

**Emmett laughed the loudest at that.**

**"What else did you lie about".? i asked**

**Edward cleared his throat.**

**"Bella" he said. "I lied when i said I didnt care about you". "I lied when i said you wernt good enough for me". "I lied about everything" "But most of all i lied**

**when i said i didnt love you anymore". "I have always loved you and i alwasy will". "I was trying to protect you and i realize how much i fucked up" "Please**

**Forgive me" he pleaded "Please give me another chance" he said starting to sob**

**I was shocked. i didnt know what to say. My body and mind was frozen. I gasped when Edward got on his knees in front of me.**

**"Bella" he begged. "Please please please forgive me" " I am so sorry" he wailed "Im so sorry". "I need you" "I love you" "I cant live without you".**

**I couldnt grasp what he was saying. I was confused. I couldnt breath. I jumped up and ran past everyone. Someone yelled my name but i didnt stop. I grabbed**

**my coat and went outside. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my smokes. I fumbled with my smoke pack as i tried to get a joint out. I noticed my hands were **

**shaking. I flicked my lighter and inhaled the sweet taste letting it take over me and calm me down.**

**Alice and Rosalie came out first and just stared at me sadly.**

**"Im sorry" i wispered as i took another drag. **

**"I cant deal with this right now" i said "Can someone drive me home" "I dont want to be here.**

**"Ill take you Bella" said Esme coming up behind me. "when your done with that" she pointed at my joint**

**I took another another toke and put it out and stood up. i wobbeled abit.**

**Esme put her arm around my waste to steady me and lead me to her car.**

**I heard Edward yell my name before i got to the car. I looked back and could see that tears were still streaming down his face.**

**"Bella please dont leave" he sobbed "Please talk to me". "Yell at me or scream at me but please say something" he begged. "Im sorry, pls dont hate me"**

**"Edward i dont hate you but i cant deal with this right now" i said. "Give me time, then we will talk".**

**He nodded and came over to me and tried to hug me. I shook my head no and back up. He looked heartbroken as more tears streamed down his face.**

**"Edward back off now" threatened Emmett. "Give her time and if she wants to talk to you she will" "You would be lucky if she ever talked to you again".**

**Edward nodded to his brother and took off running in the house.**

**I noticed Alice scribbling on a piece of paper.**

**"Here is all our numbers if you want to talk" said Alice. "Please call one of us so we know your ok"**

**I nodded and sighed and got in the car.**

**I couldnt believe what Edward had said and did. he lied to me. he still loved me. How could i forgive him and could i forgive him. **

**It was silent on the way to my place. i gave Esme directions and when we got there i could see the worry on her face as she seen where i lived. **

**'Bella pls call one of us" she said. "Carlisle is registering the kids tomorrow for school so Alice and Jasper will be there if you need to talk".**

**"I will Esme" i said. **

**I got out and said bye. I went up to my place and as soon as i opened the door Nora was standing there with a shot in her hand. I took it and gulped it down.**

**"Oh boy" she said "This is going to be a long night"**

**I nodded and thought the same.**

* * *

**A/N so what did you all think. please review and let me know. I can handle it if you didnt like it. lol. **

**so who got new moon. i did i did. have watched it 4 times already. my little sister who is team jacob bought an umbrella thinking it had**

**jacob on it but it was a Bella and Edward umbrella. ya i own that now. lol. **

**i am giving a shout out to 2 storys i am reaing right now just cuz they are awsome. Omg ppl read these storys. they are called**

**Waking up by RiaMaria**

**Work in progress by areao**

**I'll update again tomorrow. remember REVIEW PLEASE. i like reviews. i really really do. next chapter will be edward's pov again and some of**

**his family and bella again.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or anything related to it :( But Twilight owns me :)**_

_**So 2 reviews for the last chapter. i would like to say that to the people who take this story serious... are you kidding me?? **_

**Chapter 10**

**Edwards POV**

** After i ran back inside i went up to my room. I knew how pissed my family was at me and it would only be a matter of time before someone came up to scream at me for **

**what happened. I deserved it. I knew how much i fucked up with Bella. **

**I heard a knock at my door and i let out a big sigh and told whoever it was to come in. It was Carlisle. This would not be good. **

**I sat on the edge of my bed and sat there staring at the floor. I could see his feet as he stood in front of me.**

**"Edward", Carlisle said. "Look at me".**

**I looked up at him and i could see the anger and dissapointment on his face.**

**"Your grounded for 2 weeks", he said. "You go to school then you come home". "No video games or going out unless it is to see Bella and you have asked permission to leave".**

**"You have broken our trust in you and you have proven you are a liar and anything that comes out of your mouth right now we wouldnt know if it was the truth or not"**

**I sighed and nodded. I was being treated like the 17 year old i was. I had never been grounded and i was sure Emmett was going to have a field day with this if he ever talked to me again.**

**"Like your mother said, we are extremly dissapointed in you" he said continuing. " You will do whatever you have to do to fix the situation with Bella".**

**"I really am sorry" i said. " I will do whatever i have to do to prove to everyone and Bella that i can be trusted again".**

**" I want to believe you Edward", said Carlisle "Dont ever pull this crap again" he threatened.**

**"I promise" i said.**

**Casrlisle then handed me an icepack for my face. **

**"Thanks", i said putting it on my face and wincing from the cold on my painful face.**

**"Who knew your mom had it in her" he said with a laugh when he seen me wince**

**"Ya, but i got it twice in one hour on the same side". i said**

**Carlisle looked at me and gave me a weird look.**

**"Bella slapped me when she realized i was really at her place and she wasnt seeing things" i explained.**

**"It was fricken awesome dad" said Emmett walking in. " You should of seen it". **

**"Diffently a kodak moment" said Rosalie following him in.**

**Jasper and Alice came in behind her. Alice glared at me and i noticed Jasper had a hold on her like she wanted to run at me and attack me.**

**"Just so you all know" said Carlisle "Edward is grounded for 2 weeks". "No video games and he will not be aloud to go anywhere unless he has permission and only if it is to see Bella".**

**"I doubt that will be happening for awile", said Esme walking in. "She is beyond pissed off at you" she said looking at me "With every right to be".**

**"Edward, Alice and Jasper you three have school tomorrow", said Carlisle.**

**Emmett snickered cuz he was done school and didnt have to get up early. Rose and him could do whatever they wanted**

**"Edward you can still drive yourself to school but it is up to Alice and jasper if they want to ride with you" he said looking at the three of them. "I suggest you get some sleep, seeing**

**as you need to be up early in the morning".**

**We agreed and everyone left my room except for Alice and jasper.**

**"Ill Drive my car tomorrow", said Alice**

**Great my sister and brother won't even get in the same car as me now. Alice must of seen the look on my face.**

**'Edward", said Alice. "Your grounded and have to come straight home", she explained. " I want to talk to Bella and see if she will go get a coffee with me". "Jasper will ride with you".**

**I looked over at jasper and he nodded in agreement.**

**"Ok Alice" i said "Its alright".**

**They both left and i got into bed. I layed there thinking of Bella and what i could do to show her and prove to her how sorry i was. I hoped i could still dazzle the secretary at school and**

**she might be able to get me into Bella's classes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. **

**Bella's POV**

**I sat up most of the night drinking with Nora and telling her everything that happened at the Cullens. I left some things out but she laughed when she heard Edward got smacked hard by**

**his mom.**

**"So, are you going to take him back or punish him for awile"? asked Nora **

**"He lied to me Nora", i said "I can't trust him". "But i will go over and listen to him". "I have alot to say to him and i want to hear what he has to say to me". **

**"Want me to get Jimmy and bear to beat him up", she said giggling.**

**" As much as i would love to see that, i dont want him dead", i said "Bear would kill him and you know that".**

**Nora agreed as Jimmy came out of the bedroom.**

**"Aww come on Bell", said Jimmy grinning. "Just a couple shots". "We wont hurt him......that much". he said laughing**

**"Maybe, if he pisses me off again", i said grinning back.**

**I looked over at the clock and realized it was 6:30 in the morning. **

**"Crap" i said. "I am so not going to school today". "Someone call in dead for me" i said laughing.**

**Nora started laughing to and Jimmy looked at us both then at the table which was covered in beer bottles and other alchole bottles. **

**"I dont think either of you are going" he said to Nora. "Your both drunk and they would just end up sending you home". "Go to bed and get some sleep and i'll check on you later".**

**"Can you get my homework"? asked Nora**

**"Ya and ill pick something up for dinner" he said**

**I left them both to go to my room and crawled into bed. I looked over at my calendar and realized i had to work tonight and i needed sleep. **

**I knew if i did take Edward back alot of things would need to change. Both of us needed to change. I know that i would have to stop doing drugs and drinking. I didnt know if i could **

**just stop cold turkey but i could try. **

**I was an independant person and i liked coming and going as i pleased. I liked being my own boss. One of the main things i liked about living with friends is no parents telling me what**

**to do. Before when i was with Edward i realized how controlling he was and how i could never make my own decisions. granted he was a vampire at the time and was just trying to **

**protect me but he kinda went overboard with it. His jealousy would need to stop. I had alot of guy friends now and i wasnt giving them up if i did take him back. **

**I grabbed my phone and called the school explaining that i wouldnt be in. They didnt seem surprised and didnt question why i wasnt coming in. I heard people talking in the backround**

**and it sounded like Carlisle. I remembered Esme telling me that Carlisle was registering Edward, Alice and Jasper today.**

**I would call Esme when i got up so she wouldnt worry. Im sure the second Alice realized i wasnt there she would call Esme or show up here. **

**I drifted into sleep replaying everything Edward had said to me.**

**Edwards POV**

**I was having a great dream about Bella and myself when i was woken up by Alice beating me over the head with my pillow. I guess she needed to let her anger out on me still.**

**"Edward" she said. "Get up now or i'll go and tell mom and you will be in more shit", she threatened.**

**That got me up. I didnt want to piss Esme off anymore after yesterday. **

**"I'm up, I'm up", i said getting out of bed. "Dont' get mom", I said**

**Alice laughed at me. Evil lil pixie.**

**"Dad wants to leave at 7", she said "Its his first day back at the hospital and he has to register us"**

**I looked over at my alarm clock. 6:15a.m. I will never get use to getting up early.**

**I went in my bathroom and di my business and got dressed. I went down stairs to find a very sleepy looking Jasper sitting at the table. Alice was jumping around him and Jasper was**

**givng her the side eye.**

**"Alice how much coffee did you have"? asked jasper**

**"Two cups", she said sitting down but still bouncing.**

**"No offense hun, I love you but its to early for you" mumbled Jasper**

**Alice shot him a glare as Esme came over to the table put a plate of bacon and eggs and toast down in front of us. Carlisle came into the kitchen and Esme gave him a cup of coffee.**

**"You just realized how hyper your wife is" said Carlisle laughing at him.**

**"As a human, yes" he answered**

**After we were done we headed out to our cars and drove to school. We pulled into the school parking lot and there was only a couple cars there. Bella wasnt there yet. We got to the**

**office and let Carlisle do his thing. while the secretary was taking a call i pulled Carlisle aside.**

**"Dad" i wispered "Can you see if you can get me into Bella's classes"? "Tell them its to help her or something".**

**"Good idea", "Ill see what i can do" he said.**

**Carlisle turned back toward Mrs Coop as she was finsihing the call. Whoever it was ,was calling in sick and she didnt look surprised. I looked and noticed the name she was writing in the**

**computer "ISABELLA SWAN". Carlisle noticed to. **

**"Edward" she asked. "Are you still involved with Isabella Swan"?**

**"No ma'am", i answered**

**She nodded and sighed.**

**"That girl has been a mess since you left" she said. "Hardly shows up to class and thats usually only to get her assignments and then leaves". "She just called in sick for the 5th time this**

**month".**

**"Mrs Coop may i ask a favour"? said Carlisle**

**"What is it Mr. Cullen"? she said**

**"My children as well as my wife and myself are aware of Ms Swans problems and we are trying to help her". "Would you be able to get Edward into her classes". "Someone to watch**

**out for her and encourage her to go class and help her get her grades up". "To keep her away from the temptations to skip".**

**"Thats an excellant idea Mr Cullen" she said "But the problen isnt with her grades". "Bella is on the honor roll" "She comes and gets her assignments and leaves again". "The only **

**problem is her attendance". she turned around to her computer and started typing away.**

**I was shocked and proud of her. Bella was on the honor roll. Maybe she didnt have as big of problem as everyone said. If she was really that bad with drugs she wouldnt be doing homework**

**and making sure it was turned in on time.**

**"Ok Edward, i got you into all her classes". "Hopefully that will help fix the situation".**

**"Thankyou Mrs Coop". "I hope so to", i said.**

**The bell rang we were told to go to class. I was concerned about Bella not being there. Alice called the house and told Esme that Bella never showed. Esme said she would go over and **

**check on her today and see if she was ok.**

**I walked away and made my way to homeroom. Everyone stared at me and were wispering. This sucked. I heard people wispering about Bella and if she knew we were here.**

**I walked into class and the room went silent. I brought my slip to the teacher and sat down. Mike Newton was beside me.**

**"Hey Edward" said mike**

**"Hey Mike". "and yes i know about Bella" i said before he could say it.**

**"Ya bella is really messed up now cuz of you" he said**

**"Mike i know", i said "Im hopeing to help her out and fix the mess i left her in".**

**All morning people came up to me and i had to explain i knew what was going on. I seen alice and she said Esme was going over to see her. Id have to wait till after school to see if Bella **

**was ok.**

**Esme POV**

**I was cleaning the house up after everyone had left when the phone rang. i reached over and grabbed it.**

**"Hello, Cullen residence", i said**

**"Mom, it's Alice", she said**

**"Hi", "What's wrong"? I asked.**

**"Bella didn't show for school today". "Dad was registering us and she called in sick". "She apparently does this alot according to the secretary".**

**"Oh no, I hope she's ok", i said. She was upset last night so i hoped she was ok.**

**"I hope so to", said Alice. "Would you be able to go over and see if she is ok"?**

**"Once i'm done cleaning up and doing my errands i'll go over and see her". I said**

**Rosalie ran into the kitchen.**

**"I"m going to" she said**

**"Alice, Rosalie is going with me and once i know what whats going on i'll call you later". "Go to class now". i said as i heard the bell in the back round.**

**"Ok, bye mom".**

**"Bye Alice".**

**"Bella didn't show for school and she called in sick, so once im done around here we can go over and see if bella is ok". i said to Rosalie.**

**'Ok" said Rosalie walking out fo the kitchen to go upstairs and get dressed.**

**By 11 Rose and i were on our way to Bella's place. I pulled into the parking lot and i seen Bella's truck. I parked next to it and i followed Rose inside and up to her floor.**

**I knocked on her door but no one answered. I waited then i knocked again loudly. I heard someone say just a minute then the locks turning. A young girl who looked alittle bit out **

**of it answered the door. I could see past her how messy the place was and the beer bottles on the table.**

**"Hi", "I'm Esme, Edwards mom". "Is Bella home", i asked.**

**"Hi". "I'm Nora and I think she's still sleeping but i'll tell her you came by". she said. **

**The girl was about to close the door but i stopped her.**

**"Is Bella ok"? i asked. "Why didn't Bella go to school"?**

**"Why don't you come in and i'll explain why she didn't go", said Nora holding the door open.**

**We walked in and noticed that most of the apartment that we could see was clean except for the coffee table. An over flowing ashtray and the bottles cluttered the table. I could see**

**a container on the table that had weed in it. Nora noticed and quickly walked over and put it away.**

**"Sorry bout the mess", said Nora. "When Bella got back last night she was upset and we sat up all night talking". "Bella didn't go to bed till 7am and she has to work tonight, so she **

**called in sick so she could get some sleep", she explained. "I know it's a mess in here". "I was planning to clean up when i got up".**

**I nodded at what she was saying. I knew Bella was upset and i was glad she had someone to talk to last night but it wasn't an excuse to get drunk and miss school.**

**"Where's Bella's room"? asked Rosalie.**

**Rosalie looked pissed off and the look on her face must of scared Nora.**

**"Down the hall", said Nora. "Her name is on the door".**

**"Thankyou", we both said.**

**I found her room and opened the door. The curtains were drawn shut to make the room dark. I could see Bella on the bed sprawled out on her stomach. I looked around her room **

**and seen it was a mess. Clothes were everwhere. I noticed on her walls were shelves of empty alchole bottles. I shook my head at it all and watched as Rose walked over to her window**

**opened the blinds spilling sunshine in the room. Bella groaned and burried her face in her pillow. I walked over and sat down beside her on the bed.**

**"Bella". "Bella, wake up", i said shaking her shoulder lightly**

**Bella groaned but opened one eye and looked at me then over to Rosalie. She opened both eyes and looked up at me.**

**"Esme"? she asked "What are you doing here"?**

**"Hi honey", i said. "Alice called me and said you didn't go to school and I wanted to make sure you were ok". "Nora explained why you didn't go".**

**Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes nodding**

**"Ya, i'm fine", Bella said "Sorry to worry you".**

**"Bella", said Rosalie "You got to stop getting drunk or high when you have problems". "Your skipping school and we heard you rarelly show up". "Are you even passing"? she asked.**

**Bella laughed at Rose which earned Bella a glare.**

**'Rose, just because i skip doesn't mean i'm failing", she said. "I am on the honor roll and i still do my work", Bella explained. "My teacher's gather my work and i go in and pick it up**

**and drop it off when i go to class". "When i have a test , i do show up".**

**Rosalie and i stared at her in shock.**

**"Oh...um ok then", said Rosalie "But still the drinking and the drugs".**

**"I know", she said "I'm going to work on that".**

**"Bella, why dont you get dressed and the three of us can go out for lunch and if you want you can come back to the house with us for abit", i said**

**Bella smiled and got out of bed.**

**"Lunch i can do, but I have to work at 4", she said "Sorry".**

**"Can you call in sick or switch with someone"? i asked.**

**'Ya, i guess so". she said "I might as well deal with Edward today so it won't be so ackward when i see him at school tomorrow".**

**We sat in the now cleaned up living room and waited for Bella to have a shower and get ready. Nora was more awake and sat with us chatting. She was nice and i think she **

**riveled Alice on the non stop talking.**

**When Bella was ready we went to the diner for lunch. We chatted for awile and then we headed back tot he house. Rosalie texted Alice to tell her that bella was with us and she was**

**ok.**

**When we got back to the house i watched as Rosalie and Bella played video games with Emmett. Emmett and Bella were talking and i heard her tell him exactly what she had said to**

**us about school. Emmett was happy to have his little sister there and was constantly trying to get her attention to show her something.**

**Before the kids got home from school Bella dissapeared and i found her outside on the porch smoking. Her leg was giggling nervously so i decided not to lecture her again on smoking.**

**she was nervouse about facing Edward she explained and she knew it was wrong but smoking calmed her.**

**As soon as she seen Alice's car coming up the driveway she put her smoke out and ran over to Alice and they hugged when she got out. Bella had to explain to her she was ok and was **

**telling her everything else when Edward pulled in.**

**I watched my son get out of his car and slowly walk over to them.**

**"Hi Bella", said Edward.**

**"Hi Edward", she answered. "Can we go somewhere and have that talk now"? she asked.**

**"Yes i would like that". "How about we go for a walk" he said looking at me for permission.**

**I nodded telling him it was ok. I watched as they walked away both with there heads down. I hoped they could work things out. If they didnt i hoped they could atleast still be friends.**

* * *

**A/N So what did everyone think. the next chapter will be the talk beween Edward and Bella. Lots of tears and screaming.**

**I know my spelling and grammer isnt the best. I'm not a famous author and its not my intention to be one. so i apoligize to anyone that is offened by my spelling errors.**

**Pls review. let me know if you like the story or if you dont. give me some ideas for future chapters if i continue this story. Thinking about not continuing it. With so little reviews**

**its kinda not worth it. I see other storys with hundreds of reviews and iv only got 15. So pls review if you want the story to continue.**

**Storys that i recommend you read cuz i love them are**

**Coming back to forks by features dark Cullens.**

**A different kind of moon by eyes of topaz**

**I'll update tomorrow. im writting the next chapter right now. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__**i Dont own twilight or anything to do with it. :(**_

_**So only one review. that sucks. **_

_**Chapter 11**_

**Bella's POV**

**I was nervous as hell as Edward and i walked. We found a clearing in the woods and sat down on a fallen log. we both stared at one another waiting for**

**the first person to talk. i decided to finally say something. The silence was getting ackward.**

**"I'm sorry for slapping you yesterday", i said.**

**"Don't apoligize", he said "I deserved it". "Carlisle laughed when he found out".**

**"Edward why did you lie to me"? i asked.**

**"It was the only way you would let me leave", he said sadly looking down. " I regreted saying it the second it was said and i wish i could take it back but i can't".**

**"Well because of that one lie it makes me wonder if you lied about anything else while we were togeather and you can deny that you didnt lie about anything else**

**but thats what it has come to". **

**"I swear i didn't lie about anything else". he said "That was the one time i lied to you".**

**"I really wish i could believe you", i said.**

**"Bella, please give me another chance", he pleaded. "I'll prove to you that you can trust me again". "I love you".**

**Those three words set me off. i don't know why. I got mad.**

**"You say you love me but when you left you said you didn't". "If you could lie about something as big as that, what would stop you from lieing about anything else"****i said.**

**"Wh...what did you say"? he gasped.**

**"What are you deaf"? "I said if you could lie about something as big as that, then what would stop you from lieing about anything else". "You said you didnt love me ****or want me and now you say you lied and you really do love me"?**

**"Bella, i told you a million times that i loved you and wanted you". " Why would you believe me the one time i said it"? he asked.**

**"Because you made it so believeable and at the time i was just a weak human and i knew you could do a million times better and when you said it, it just confirmed ****what everyone had said for so long". i said**

**We were both quiet until Edward said one thing that actually shocked me.**

**"You arn't innocent in this either". he said**

**'What the hell does that mean", i said suspiciously**

**"You told me you loved me and couldn't live with out me and wanted to be with me forever". " So why didn't you fight for us, for me". "If you cared about us that ****much you would of faught for me to stay but you didn't". he said**

**Edward got up and started pacing back and forth. He looked mad. I couldn't believe what he had just said to me.**

**"I'm getting blamed for everything", he spat out "You sit there and play the victim but your just as guilty as i am" he said.**

**I blew up. I got up and we were both in each others faces.**

**"I'M GUILTY", I screamed at him "HOW THE FUCK AM I GUILTY"? "I didn't run away like a fucking coward when shit got tough". "I didn't lie to the person i loved". ****"I wanted it to work with us, instead you took off cuz you couldn't handle it". "So you are a coward and a liar". **

**"I'M NOT A COWARD", he screamed at me. "I was trying to protect you". "My brother almost killed you so excuse me for thinking of your safety and wanting to keep ****you alive".**

**"My safety". i said "Your brother wouldn't of tried to kill me if you hadn't of THROWN ME INTO A TABLE OF GLASS". I screamed.**

**We were right in each others face at this point. We had never fought like this before. We had never screamed at each other like this. **

**"Blame me for that to then" he said. "You got a paper cut in a house full of vampires". "Bright fucken move Bella". "But your right thats my fault that your clumsy". ****"Just blame me for it all". 'Why not, everyone else does to". "I don't know why i bother". he said**

**"OH MY GOD".!!!!! I screamed at him. "Stop being such a god damn marter and stop with the everyone blames me and hates me act".**

**"You know what Bella", he said "You can think i'm a coward for leaving but at least i didn't turn into a drug addict or an alcholic". he said bitterly**

**I was stunned. I couldn't believe he just said that me. It was true but still where the hell did he get the balls to say that to me.**

**"Your right i did all those things" i said angerly " But at least i didn't do what you did and hide from my family for weeks and lie to them". "Ya i heard all about what ****you did" i said seeing his surprized reaction.**

**Esme and Rosalie had filled me in during lunch on everything that had happened.**

**"I was upset ****and depressed", he said. "Your the love of my life and yes i lied to you". "Yes i left when i should of stayed". "I wanted to come back and beg your ****forgivness but i couldn't because i knew you probely hated me for doing what i did". "You probely do hate me and i have no one to blame but myself for that".**

**As i listened to him i realized it just wasn't worth the time to fight with him. We both fucked up. We were both guilty. But he did come back like i had hoped for all ****those months that he would. **

**"Edward, I don't hate you", i said. "Your right, we are both guilty for alot of things that happened". "We both dealt with the situation the wrong ways but at least ****we got it all out". "I don't want to fight with you".**

**"Can you give us another chance", he asked. "Can you forgive me and let me prove it to you how much i care about you"?**

**"I can forgive you" i said "But i dont know about us again". "You ran when shit got tough between us". "How would i be able to know that you wouldn't run again ****if something else happened". "It would constantly be running through my mind". "Alot of things would also need to change between us". "I'm different now".**

**"Bella, I'm human now". he said "I'm not going anywhere". "I love you more then life it self". "You are my soulmate, my everything". "If you gave me another chance ****and shit went down, i wouldn't run". **

**"Edward, i do love you but right now i don't know about us". His face fell as i said that.**

**"But, i do know i'd rather have you in my life as a friend then nothing at all". "Can we be friends for now"? i asked**

**"Honestly Bella, it's going to be hard just being your friend". "But if being friends is what you want then i guess so". "Just know that i'll be doing anything i can to ****get you back".**

**"I figured that". i said smiling**

**"Can I ask you for something"? he asked.**

**"That depends on what you want but ask away" i said.**

**"Can i please give you a hug"? he asked**

**I had to laugh at him. i figured he would of asked something else.**

**"I don't know edward", i said. I watched his face fall and he nodded**

**"Edward, i was kidding". "Yes you can hug me".**

**His face lite up and he grabbed me into a tight hug. burrying his face into my neck. I had to admitt that it felt right. I felt safe in his arms. He smelled so good.**

**As we hugged i heard him sniff my hair. **

**"Um Edward"? i asked. "Did you just sniff me'?**

**We pulled away but kept our arms around each other.**

**"Umm ya", he said looking away blushing. "Sorry but you smell good and not in a i want to eat you way". he mumbled as his face went redder**

**"Oh my god Edward". "You have the cutest blush", i said giggling**

**That comment made him go redder and he started mumbling about it not being cute.**

**"I'll be honest", i said "I smelt you to". "You smell good to and i mean that in a i want to nibble on you way" i said laughing. **

**"Wh..what", he stamered.**

**"Wow, i was kidding". "I'm just teasing you".**

**"Bella stop", he said "My blush isn't cute and stop teasing me".**

**"Awww is someone sensitive now that there human". i said **

**He looked at me and shook his head and looked away.**

**"Ok, wow i'll stop teasing you but now i know you blush like i do and i'm going to use it to my advantage" i said.**

**"Your different now" he said. "More outspoken and obviously not afraid to tell me how you feel or play around and joke with me". "I like it".**

**"Ya i am different". "I don't take people's shit". "Plus if i piss you off or bugg you, i don't have to fear you freaking out and killing me" i said with a laugh.**

**"I like your hair, but i liked it the way it was before". he said.**

**"Charlie hates it to". i said laughing.**

**"Can i ask you something else"? he said**

**"Ask away". i said. I noticed he looked really nervous.**

**"Can i kiss you"? he asked "Just to see if that's different to", he said with a shit eating grin.**

**I pushed him away playfully. The boy had balls. **

**"No", i said "Why would I let you kiss me"? "Your pushing it now and i might have to hurt you".**

**"Why would you let me kiss you". he said "Well you let that guy kiss you so i figured i see if you would kiss me to" ****"Ok, low blow, but good point", i said. "But no kiss. sorry". "That's to much right now for me".**

**"Who was he"? Edward asked. "Are you dating him"?**

**"His name is Nick and no i'm not dating him", i explained. "He's Nora'a cousin and she set us up on a date while he was in town". "Don't worry, I havn't ****replaced you", i said laughing**

**'Well, good to know i don't have any competion and i don't have to kick his ass", he said.**

**"Aww baby, are you jealous", i said teasing him again. "It's kinda hot", i said walking past him and smacking his ass.**

**Edward jumped and gaped at me and blushed again.**

**"I see you still can't keep your hands off me", he said smirking at me. "But you seem to like slapping me". "You need help Bella, abuse is never the answere". ****he said laughing.**

**'What can i say". "Something about you makes me want to hit you and i'm sure if you went and told on me, your mom would have no problem with me smacking ****you around alil". **

**'Whatever, thats not fair", he pouted.**

**'Come on, lets go back". "if you stop pouting i'll let you hold my hand if your a good boy".**

**"I'll be good", he said grabbing my hand.**

**We walked back to the house laughing and joking around. When we got closer we could see Alice sitting on thr porch. As soon as she spotted us and that we were ****holding hands she ran at us. I let go of his hand and he looked at me and pouted.**

**"OH MY GOD", she screeched. "Are you back togeather"? she asked "I knew it, i knew it" she said dancing around in circles**

**"Oh my god", i mocked "No, we arnt back togeather you fricken crack head".**

**Alice stopped dancing and looked at us confused.**

**"What"? she asked. "But you guys look happy and you were just holding hands".**

**'We talked and we agreed that for right now we are going to be friends" i explained. "It's ok Alice", i said "Just because we arn't dating doesn't mean i won't be ****around here". "I got to come over and bug the crap out of him anyways" i said.**

**"So, just friends for right now", she asked**

**Before i could anwsere Emmett came out.**

**"Friends with benefits cuz i think Eddie really needs to get laid". he said laughing "He is over a hundred years old and he won't do it with anyone else but you Bell".**

**'Emmett shut up", said a very red faced Edward.**

**I walked over to Edward and slid my arm around his waist then grabbed his ass looking up at him.**

**"Maybe, if he's a good boy and does what he's told he might be rewarded". i said seductivly "Or if he's bad and needs to be punished".**

**Edward gasped at me and his face got bright red.**

**"Bella's gunna rape Edward", said Emmett singing and dancing around. "Awww look at the blush on his face. its so cute". "Just like when Bella would blush".**

**"Emmett leave your brother alone", said Esme "Or I'll get Rose after you and not in a good way".**

**"Aww mom come on. Im just playing around". whined Emmett**

**Esme came over to me and hugged me**

**"So you'll still be coming over even though you guys arn't togeather"? she asked**

**"Yes mom, i'll still be coming over".**

**Esme gave me the biggest smile when i called her mom.**

**"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes", she said walking back in the house**

**Everyone was outside. Emmett and Edward were shooting hoops. Rosalie and Alice went into the garage to work on something. I pulled a smoke out and lite it. I ****looked over and noticed Jasper staring at me with a small frown on his face.**

**"I know jasper", i said. "I shouldnt smoke". **

**"I'm not saying anything darlin" Jasper said.**

**When i finished my smoke i got up and sat in front of jasper and leaned back. he leaned forward and put his arms around me in a hug.**

**"So i heard you guys screaming at each other and i heard my name mentioned a couple times", he said.**

**"Jazzy don't worry about it. If you start blaming yourself again i'll kick your ass." "Got it". i said**

**"Yes ma'am". he said mock saluting me. "But i have to say i might enjoy it if you did kick my ass", he said laughing**

**Who knew Jasper had a sense of humor and wasn't uptight. He was kinda wierd.**

**"Jazzy , your all sorts of fucked up", i said with a laugh**

**Jasper leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**"Hey, why does Jasper get to kiss you and i can't", whined Edward. "Go kiss your own wife and leave her to me", he said**

**"Aww is my brother jealous that i can kiss her and you can't". "Sucks to be you i guess", jasper said with a laugh.**

**"Ya, Edward got jealous over the seeing me kiss another guy". "I think its hot and cute" i said.**

**"Bet you if you seen me kissing another girl you'd be jealous", said Edward.**

**'Wow Edward". "For one it's your brother and a it was a kiss on the cheek and two i explained it meant nothing with Nick and three your right. I would be jealous ****and i'd kick your ass and probely her's to". i said**

**"Good to know" he said coming up and hugging me. Edward sniffed me again and i laughed.**

**"Dude, did you just smell her"? asked jasper "Step away from the Bella", he said pulling me away.**

**"I can smell her if i like" Edward answered. "I did it before".**

**"It's ok" i said "whatever gets him off". i laughed "I smelled him to".**

**Carlisle pulled in then. he got out of his car and came over and gave me a hug. **

**"Get a room if your going to "smell" each other", he said using air quotes.**

**Edward grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and smacked my ass. what the hell.**

**"Woo-hoo my dad just told us to get a room, so lets go". he said laughing.**

**"Edward, put me down", i demanded laughing. **

**He wouldnt put me down so i started using his ass as drums and started to slap him harder.**

**"Ouch Bella stop". "Ok i'll put you down" Edward said rubbing his butt as he slid me off his shoulder.**

**Everyone started laughing and Esme came out to tell everyone it was dinner. This was the happiest i had been in a long time. Everything was great between Edward ****and I. I hoped it would last. I knew he was going to struggle with just being friends but this is what i wanted right now. I didn't realize untill Edward made the joke about ****taking me upstairs that we could actually have sex now without Edward hurting me. I wanted to but i had to many issues to work out with myself before i could actually be ****with Edward in a healthy relationship. It wouldnt be fair to him to burden Edward with my problems when he was still getting use to being human. He had his own problems.**

**Edwards POV**

**I'll be honest. When Bella told me she just wanted to be friends, I wanted to cry. But she gave me hope when she told me in time she would be ready. I'd wait the next ****20 years if she asked me to. I'd do anything for her. I didn't want anyone else but her.**

**I was shooting hoops with Emmett when i looked over and seen her lite a smoke. At least it wasn't a joint. I didn't like that she smoked but i couldn't stop her. **

**"Edward", said Emmett. "You ok with what she wants"? "Just being friends"?**

**"Emmett like she said to me, i'd rather have her in my life then not at all. So if friends is what she wants to be then friends it is. I'm ok with it. I get to see her all day ****at school and she'll still be over here. It's just going to take some time to get use to it and it sucks not being able to kiss her and show her how i feel".**

**"Well bro, don't give up. She'll come around. She just needs to figure things out".**

**When Emmett joked that Bella and i could be friends with benefits the thought crossed my mind. I could make love to her now without the fear of hurting her. I knew ****i wanted Bella to be my first. I knew without asking her that she was still a virgin. All i had to do was be patient and wait for her.**

**After dinner Bella asked for someone to drive her home. Alice and Rosalie beat me to it. Bella came up to me and gave me a hug goodbye. i didn't want to let her go.**

**"I'll see you at school tomorrow", she said**

**"You better show up", i said. "I know where you live and i'll come over and drag your cute butt out of there and make you go" i said jokingly.**

**"I promise, i'll be there" she said smiling at me.**

**I watched her leave and couldn't wait till the morning to see her again.**

* * *

**A/N hope everyone liked the chapter. Please review. even if its to say hey. Hope everyone has a great weekend. I'll update on monday**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or anything related to it. :(**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

** Nora and Jimmy wanted to meet Edward. Jimmy promised not to hurt him. Nora being her normal charming self (ha) wanted to meet the guy that i turned down every**

**other guy for. I had to remind her that she already meet him but she said she wanted to meet him when no one was angry like last time.**

**We got to school and parked in our usual spot near the tree's. We were alil bit early and the I could see the Cullen's weren't there yet. Jimmy was smoking a joint and when he **

**offered me some i shockingly turned it down. The rest of my friends showed and Jimmy turned the music up in the car. Nora and i were playing around and dancing with each other**

**and i lite smoke when Missy called out to me.**

**"Bella, there here", she said.**

**I looked over and seen Edward, Alice and Jasper staring over at me. I smiled and waved at them. Edward turned to Alice and Jasper and said something to them and they left. Edward**

**started walking toward me.**

**"Your boy is brave", said Derek eyeing Edward.**

**"The boy has balls comign over here", said Jimmy.**

**I noticed Nora and Missy stand on either side of me and glare at him. Edward either didnt notice everyone glaring at him or he was really that brave.**

**"Morning Bella" Edward said giving me the biggest smile.**

**"Good morning Edward" i replied.**

**"Hello Edward", said Nora and Missy togeather giggling**

**"Um..hi" he said nervously back.**

**"Damn girl, he's hot", said Kara **

**Edward's face went bright red and the girls all burst out laughing.**

**JImmy walked up to Edward and Edward looked at him nervously like he was going to hit him.**

**"Hey, I'm Jimmy" he said holding out his hand. **

**I was shocked and watched as Edward shook Jimmy's hand and he burst out laughing.**

**"Dude relax". Jimmy said. "I'm not going to hit you". "I'll let miss bella here do that", he said with a laugh.**

**"She seems to like doing that" said Edward grinning at me. "Told her abuse is never the answere".**

**"Ya, but you deserved it and you know you like me smaking you around", i said to him.**

**Everyone laughed at that and Edward relaxed more.**

**"Only cuz it's you", he said. "Can i walk you to class" ? he asked **

**"Awwww that's so cute", said Nora**

**"Yes , you can" i said**

**"See ya at lunch Bells" everyone yelled behind me.**

**I nodded and waved at everyone and walked over to Edward and linked arms with him. Edward of course had the biggest smile on his face.**

**'So what's your first class"? i asked.**

**"Um..I have the same classes as you", he said with a smirk. "I dazzled Mrs Coop into putting me in all your classes". "You know so i can help make sure you go to class and stuff".**

**'What the hell"!! i said and noticed he flinched "Figured you'd do something like that". i said as he nodded.**

**It was then that i noticed everyone staring at us, so i decided to do something about it.**

**"Just a sec Edward", i said "I got to do something".**

**I turned and faced the crowd**

**'LIsten up all you gossip loving freaks" i said "So there is no rumers or drama started i'm going to tell you all how it is", i said as a crowd formed**

**"Bella", "What are you doing"? whispered Edward**

**'Trust me", i said facing the crowd again.**

**"Edward and I are NOT dating". "I repeat NOT DATING". "We are just friends". " No Edward does not do drugs nor is he going to start to hanging around me". "I am not paying him or **

**bribing him to be near me". "He does not pity me or feel sorry for me".**

**Everyone is the crowed started to murmer and i noticed Alice and Jasper smiling at me.**

**'Did I miss anything", i asked a shocked Edward**

**"Nope". "I think you covered it all", he said**

**'Does anyone have any questions"? i asked the crowd.**

**"So Edward is free to date anyone then", asked Jessica.**

**"Yes he is". i answered. "But jessica, I dont think he's that desperate or in need of any STD's", i said as the crowed laughed at her.**

**"If he's hanging out with you and following you around, when he can be with someone so much better i guess he is that desperate".**

**'Oh hell no did you just say that", i said dropping my bag and walking toward her.**

**Edward grabbed me from behind to restrain me as Jessica looked on scared.**

**'I got this honey", he whispered.**

**"Jessica, just to make the record clear". "I am not desperate hanging around with Bella". "I care about her and were friends". "I will NEVER be interested in you in anyway **

**shape or form". "If i were you i'd stop trying to piss Bella off cuz i won't alwasy be around to hold her back from beating the shit out of you".**

**Damn when did Edward become a tough ass. It was kinda hot watching him defend me and tell Jessica off. I smirked at her.**

**Jessica took off running with Lauren behind her and the bell rang. The crowed dissapeared inside murming about what they had just witnessed.**

**'Wow Edward". "Thankyou". "Guess i wasnt the only one that changed". "I like it", i said**

**Edward turned to me and smiled.**

**"Bella, you arn't the only one that can change". "I told you i would fight to get you back". "Do whatever it took". "We arn't the same people anymore and i don't want to go back to**

**the way we were before". "I was to uptight and you were shy and rarely stuck up for you self". " I like the way you are now minus the drugs". "Iv changed my attitude about things **

**and I'm going to prove it to you ".**

**I didn't know what to say to him. I was shocked. We went to class and all i could do was stare at him.**

**We got to class and the teacher was shocked i was there. He told Edward to sit beside me. All morning Edward and I were togeather all the time. It was wierd in a way and everyone**

**was trying not to stare at us when we would come into class.**

**The bell for lunch went and Edward and Alice started to follow me. Nora was waiting for me at my locker.**

**"Hey girl". "Lets go to the diner for lunch and get something to go". she said "Missy is driving".**

**I turned to Edward and Alice to say bye to them and i'd see them after lunch. They were both frowning thinking i was really going to smoke weed and not coming back.**

**"Bella"? asked Alice "Please stay here". "Don't skip or get stoned".**

**"She's isn't skipping", said Nora. "We'll be back in like 20 minutes". "She isn't getting stoned", she hissed low at Alice. "Stop listening to rumers".**

**"I'll be back soon". i said. "I promise". i said to Edward**

**He just nodded and walked away with Alice.**

**I left with the girls and grabbed a burger and headed back to school. We sat outside and enjoyed the rare sunshine that Forks got. I had a smoke before the bell rang and made **

**my to my next class. **

**When i walked in the teacher looked up at me in shock. **

**"Ms Swan", he said. "What a wonderfull surprise". "Thankyou for gracing us with your presence".**

**The class was snickering as i sat down beside Edward.**

**"Your more then welcome Mr Clark". "It's an honor to be here and in your presence also", i said sarcasticly.**

**I sat down and Edward smiled at me and when the teacher turned around he slipped me a scrap of paper.**

_**Hey beautiful. Glad you made it. Thankyou for keeping your promise. Want to come over later?? Emmett and everyone want to see you again. Love Edward**_

_**Hey. Ya im estatic to be here. Told you i wouldn't break it. I can't come over. Sorry. I have to work. Got to save for Collage. Not everyone is rich like you. lol. Just kidding. Love Bella**_

**Edward read what i wrote and smirked at me. he didn't write back. he actually had to pay attention to the teacher now and because he couldn't hear the teacher's thoughts he **

**couldn't play around.**

**MY next class the teacher was also surpirsed to see me. I handed her my work that i had picked up the week before and went to sit down next to Edward. Nora was on the other side**

**of me. I was coping the note of the board when Nora passed me a note.**

_**Hey. Party friday night at Bear's. You in. You can Invite your friends but no bullshit and no lectures about drinking. You know that no one there will put up with it.**_

**I noticed Edward reading the note and frowned. It was true. No one there would put up with the bullshit and I didn't want them to get hurt.**

_**Hellz ya i'm in!!. No worries. I doubt they would go. Not there kind of scene.**_

**I watched the note go around to certain people and knew by friday everyone would be talking about the party.**

**After school i went to work. I expected Edward to show up but i was surprised that he didnt. When i got home Nora told me that Alice had called me. I was to tired and decided to i'd**

**talk to her tomorrow. If it was an emergency she would call back. I smoked a joint to relax and went to bed.**

**The next day at school Alice came bounding up to me. **

**'Hella Bella", said a bouncing Alice.**

**'Wow Alice, calm down". i said giggling at her.**

**"How many coffee's has she had"? i asked Edward and Jasper. Jasper looked kinda scared of his wife being this hyper.**

**"She is only suppose to drink one coffee but she stole Esme's Coffee after we cut her off", said Jasper hugging me.**

**"OK, kinda scaring me", i said.**

**"You don't have to live with her", said Edward staring at Alice as she jumped around.**

**"Bella"? asked Alice "Do you work tonight"?**

**"Nope, night off", i said. "Why, whats up".**

**'Wanna come over"? she asked.**

**"I'll come over", i said "Why, what up"? i asked as Alice clapped her hands like a child.**

**'Nothing, i just want to hang out with you", she said.**

**The bell rang then and we headed to class. At lunch i sat with Edward, Alice and Jasper. I hadn't eaten in here since they left and it was wierd. Everyone was staring at us but trying**

**to hide it. I was amazed that there was no rumers yet. **

**After school I followed Edward and his siblings to his car. I waved at Nora as we drove past. Esme was waiting on the porch with Emmett when we pulled up.**

**"Are they waiting for me"? i asked.**

**"Yup", said Edward. "Told you they wanted to see you".**

**I got out and Emmett ran at me and lifted me up and twirled me around.**

**"Hey baby sis". "I missed you" he said.**

**"Emmy, happy to see you to but can't breath", i gasped out.**

**'Emmett put her down before you break her in half" said Esme pulling me away from him and giving me a hug.**

**'Hey bells", Rosalie called out from the garage as i walked past**

**'Hey Rosie", i said back.**

**It still freaked me out when she was nice to me. I was so use to her being a bitch all the time. **

**"Eddikins, lets play some video games so i can kick your ass", i said giggling as he glared at me for calling him that.**

**"One, do not call me Eddikins". he said with a laugh. " And two i can't play" "Play Emmett or jasper". he said.**

**'Why"? i asked. "Are you afraid i might be better then you", i teased.**

**"No", he said with a laugh. "I'm grounded for two weeks and i'm not aloud to play video games or go out unless it's to see you", he said as his face went red from embarrassment**

**'Are you serious", i said laughing. "I don't know why but that's fricken awesome". i said**

**Before Edward could say anything Esme spoke up.**

**"Edward". "Because Bella's here you can play video games with her", she said**

**"Thanks mom", said Edward as Emmett threw a pillow at him.**

**We spent the next couple hours playing. Everyone was taking turns. Even Esem and Carlisle played.**

**"So Bella", said Emmett. "Heard there's a party friday night".**

**"Yes there is", i replied.**

**'Can we go", he said looking at his brothers and sisters.**

**"I thought you guys were anti partying", i said playfully. "There is going to people drinking and drugs there".**

**'We arn't anti partying", said Edward. " It's just when you do it all the time then there is a difference".**

**"Were human now, we can party just like you", said Rosalie.**

**"I guess you can go", i said. "You can't go cuz your grounded". 'Right Edward"?**

**'Edward can go since your going", said Carlisle. "If you want to go", he said looking at Edward.**

**"I want to go". Edward said grinning.**

**"Couple rules", said Carlisle. "Bella this doesn't apply to you since you dont live here".**

**I laughed at that. Thats why i loved not living at home. No rules and i could do what i wanted.**

**"No one do anything stupid", said Carlisle "I know you guys will be drinking and thats fine but be careful". "Don't over do it", he said looking at Emmett. **

**"Watch out for each other and if you do get drunk no driving". "Please call and one of us will pick you up". "No questions asked and no punishment". **

**"No drugs", said Esme.**

**Everyone looked at me.**

**"Don't look at me" i said. "I'm going to have a good time". "I only have to answere to myself". **

**No one said anything.**

**"Is everyone in agreeance"? asked Carlisle.**

**"Yes". they all answered.**

**'Woot woot party time", boomed Emmett.**

**I decided to head out to go home. Emmett said he wanted to drive me home. I knew he was planning something.**

**'So, we getting Edward plastered"? asked Emmett grinning.**

**'Hellz ya", i said.**

**"This is going to be awesome". said Emmett. "I don't remember drinking when i was a human before", he said.**

**I had to laugh at him. I knew Emmett and Jasper would drink but i would be shocked if Edward did. I wonder what Edward would be like drunk. I'd have to wait to find out.**

**I didn't want him to get stoned but that would be his choice. I can not wait for Friday. This party was going to be awesome.**

* * *

**A/N Omg!! thankyou so much for the awesome reviews with the last chapter. Is everyone ready to see a drunk Edward. Wonder what will happen between Edward and Bella**

**when they are both drunk. I Hope the next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon. so review pls. i love reviews. i try to answere everyone to gives me a nice review**

**Ok i have to give a shout out to an awesome story i am reading right now. go check it out when your done reading my story. its called**

**Waking up by Riamaria. It's also about a human Edward. **

**Pls pls pls pls Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**disclaimer : i dont own twilight or anything related. but i do own a drunk Edward. lol**_

**Chapter 13**

**Party time**

**Bella's POV**

** The thursday before the party i went to dinner with Charlie. I hadn't seen him since the Cullen's came back, so i knew he would be asking about them**

**and wanting to know about Edward and I. **

**I pulled into the parking lot and parked beside the crusier. When i went in he was at our usual table waiting. Charlie had already ordered so when i came in**

**my dinner was just being put down.**

**"Hey dad", i said coming over to him and giving him a hug.**

**"Hey Bells", he said.**

**We sat in silence eating for abit. I was waiting for him to start about the Cullen's. I didn't have to wait long.**

**"So, what's going on with you and Edward"? he asked.**

**"We talked and got everything out", i said. " We agreed to be friends for now". **

**I noticed that he looked relieved when i said that. obviously thinking back to when they left and how i was.**

**"That's good". "Do you see Alice and the rest of them"? he asked.**

**"Yup". "I'v gone over a couple times for dinner and to hang out with them".**

**"Can you tell them i'm sorry for how i reacted when they showed up"? he asked.**

**"I'll tell them but i think they understand", i said. "I slapped Edward when he showed up at my door", i said with a giggle**

**Charlie laughed loudly at that.**

**"Way to go Bells". "Didn't think you had it in you", he said.**

**'Well i was mad". "He also got slapped by Esme and Alice almost punched him", i said.**

**Charlie could not stop laughing. **

**"So, i hear there is a party tomorrow". he said "Are you going"?.**

**"Yes dad, i'm going". "So is Edward and his siblings".**

**"Well like i'v said before. if the party gets out of control and we show up there's nothing i can do to help you".**

**"I know" i said. "I'm hoping to leave before that happens", i said with a laugh**

**"Are you doing better now"? he asked**

**"I'm getting there", i answered truthfully. **

**We finished up dinner and chatted for awile. we said our goodbyes to each other and i headed home.**

**The next morning at school Edward was hanging out with me before the bell went. My friends were slowly getting use to him and had no problem razzing him**

**and joking around with him.**

**"So Eddie", said Jimmy teasing him "You coming tonight or will it be past your bedtime"?**

**"It's Edward and your funny", he said. "Yes i'll be going and no it's not past my bedtime". "Besides can't let anyone near my girl", he said smirking at me.**

**"Bella did you tell your boy about bear". said Nora. "You know how possesive he is of you", she said laughing.**

**"Who's bear"? asked Edward**

**"Bear is like my own personal bodygaurd", i explained. "He watches out for me so no one messes with me".**

**"Is he big"? he asked**

**"Well, think of Emmett and go 2 times the size of him".**

**"Holy crap", said Edward.**

**Everyone laughed at him.**

**"Bella do you need a ride tonight or are you going with Edward"? asked Nora.**

**"Carlisle said he would drive Emmett's jeep and give us all a ride", said Edward.**

**"Ya, i'll go with you". "I'll meet you at your place", i said**

**"Can i go with you guys"? asked Nora**

**The bell rang and we headed inside. The rest of the day went by so slow. After school Nora and i went home to change and have some pre party drinks. Jimmy**

**dropped us off at the Cullen's. He was getting ride with Kyle so they could go get a couple cases of beer from his brother.**

**'WHO'S READY TO PARTY", boomed Emmett taking a drink from his beer.**

**"We're always ready", giggled Nora.**

**We had a couple hours before we had to leave so Nora pulled out a bottle of Tequila and i cut up some lemons. Nora poured us each a shot and we both poured **

**them back. Edward was watching us.**

**"Can i have one"? he asked.**

**"Hellz ya" i said.**

**We showed Edward how to pour the salt on his hand and lick it and take a shot then use the lemon. Everyone watched as Edward drank the shot and a made a face**

**and started coughing. Everyone laughed and Emmett patted him on the back.**

**"Man that's gross", he said "Can i have another"?**

**I laughed and poured another one for him and me. we clincked glasses and he gulped his back and again made a face.**

**'Oh my god", said Rosalie "I never thought i'd see Edward get drunk". "This is awesome".**

**"Here", said Emmett passing him a beer. "Try this, you won't get drunk as fast".**

**Edward grabbed the beer and drank some.**

**"That's good", he said drinking more.**

**'Since Edward is getting drunk", said a shocked Esme "Please Keep an eye on him and each other".**

**"i can't believe Edward is drinking", said a giddy Alice. "I'm so use to you being uptight and a prude".**

**"Well my dear sister, i figured it was time to loosen up", he said.**

**I grabbed a beer and went outside with Nora to have a smoke. Everyone followed with there drinks.**

**"Bella, this might be an odd question but do you got a joint on you"? asked Jasper.**

**I stared at him in shock. **

**"Hell ya i do", i said pulling one out.**

**"Wait, i thought you guys were anti weed"? i said.**

**"Once in awile is ok", he replied.**

**I lite it and took a couple tokes and passed it over to jasper. He took a hit and passed it to Alice. She only took alil bit and passed it to Emmett. Edward and**

**Rose passed on any. I wasn't going to force any on them. While it was going around i decided to have a talk with them.**

**"Ok guys, listen up", i said. "No bullshit or drama tonight". "These arn't people to piss off so don't start nothing". "If cops show up all i can say is run like hell**

**and don't get cought". "We usually get a 5-10 minute warning cuz we got people on cop watch". "Understan".**

**Everyone said yes. Emmett put some music on with the stereo outside and Nora and Alice were dancing. Jasper was staring at them like he wanted to jump **

**Alice.**

**Edward came out with another beer and he was starting to really loosen up.**

**"Edward, don't drink so much so fast". "Your going to get drunk to fast", i said giggling as i watched him attempt to dance with Nora.**

**Edward just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.**

**I looked at my watch and decided it was time to get going. Everyone finished there drinks and got in the jeep. Carlisle dropped us off and again reminded**

**us to call if there was a problem or needed a ride.**

**As soon as i got out i looked around and seen there was alot of people there. Everyone had heard about the party. Everyone followed Nora and I as we went**

**up to a cooler and grabbed some drinks.**

**"WHAT'S UP BABYGIRL!!!!!!", boomed Bear behind me.**

**"Bear", i yelled jumping into his arms giving him a hug.**

**'So i hear you brought someone". "Where is he so i can see if he is worthy of you", he said with a laugh**

**I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him over. Edward looked up at him and he looked terrified.**

**I did the introductions. Bear glared down at Edward and he gripped my hand. Bear noticed and started laughing.**

**"Man relax, your good". "You seem like a decent guy, just don't hurt my babygirl again or i will hurt you", he said**

**"I don't plan on it". "Your alot bigger then my brother and when he punches me it hurts, so i can guess how painful it would be if you did".**

**Bear laughed at him and nodded in agreeance. He looked over at Alice and went over to her and picked her up so she was eye level.**

**"Aww look at you", he said "You must be the pixie".**

**Alice just giggled and nodded. Jasper didnt know what to do so he just watched and continued drinking**

**"Your so tiny". "I need to make sure to look down so i don't step on you", he said. "You here with someone". 'You know someone to watch out for you".**

**he said as he put her down.**

**Alice walked over to Jasper and wrapped her arms around him.**

**"Good good", he said "Would want anyone to mess with ya lil lady". **

**"Let's get trashed", he boomed out. Everyone cheered.**

**Jimmy and Derek walked over and meet everyone. The boys all wondered off and left us girls. we grabbed some chairs and sat around a fire laughing and drinking.**

**After awile i realized i hadn't seen Edward. I got up and stumbled abit. I felt arms wrap around me and a warm breath in my ear.**

**"Hello my beautiful girl", slurred Edward. "Your so pretty and I luvs you". "Do you luvs me"?**

**"Hello gorgeaus" i said turning around in his arms. "Your beautiful and pretty to" i said giggling. "I love you to".**

**We were in each others arms swaying back and forth like we were keeping each other up.**

**'That skank jessica tried to kiss me", he said in a sad voice "I don't like her". "I only want you to kiss me and touch me", he whined.**

**"Oh really". "Where is she"?. "I'll kick her ass for you". i said looking around.**

**Edwards POV**

**I was feeling good. Bella's friends were alright. They didn't seem as bad as everyone made them out to be. We were all sitting around laughing and joking**

**with each other.**

**"Hey Edward", said Jimmy "How you doin over there"? "How many have you had"? he asked as he seen a pile by my feet.**

**I looked down and counted 8 bottles. I was feelin good.**

**"I"m goooood", i slurred. "I'v had this many", i said hold up 8 fingers.**

**"So any of these hotties catch your eye", he said **

**"Only one", "My Bella". i answered.**

**"Girl might be alil bit to much for you to handle", said Bear laughing.**

**"I can handle her", i said "She doesnt scare me". "I love her".**

**Everyone laughed. i looked around and noticed Jasper and Alice. They were trashed. Alice and another girl were dancing against Jasper. He looked liked**

**he was in heaven as they grinded against him. Someone yelled at them to get a room. Everyone was now calling her pixie and calling jasper Mr pixie. Jasper looked**

**over at me.**

**"She's my lil sister and i tried to eat her but were good now", he said then burst out laughing.**

**Lucky no one questioned the comment about trying to eat her and they all laughed.**

**"Jazz how many have you had"? i asked**

**"No idea, but i'm feeling good", he said still laughing, Jasper was a happy drunk.**

**Emmett and Rosalie walked over to us and sat down. Appearantly Emmett and Bear challenged each other to a arm wrestling match. It didn't happen cuz **

**Emmett was trashed and was holding onto an even drunker Rose.**

**"My Rosie, I luvz you". he said before turning to me "Edward, you my lil bro and i love you to". "Get back with belly boo and get laid". he said laughing his ass off.**

**"I think they both need to get laid", said Bear. "I Know what to do". "Operation get Edward and Bella laid is on".**

**"Go find her and bring her back so we can tell her the plan", said Jimmy.**

**i figured they were joking around so i didn't get up and continued sitting there.**

**"Edward", said Bear "Get up and go get her". "Come on man, you said you loved her and wanted her so what the hell are you still doing sitting there".**

**Everyone agreed and were telling me to go get her. I got up and stumbled abit. Of course everyone laughed. I went to go find her when i heard the worst**

**voice in the world.**

**"Hey Edward" said Jessica.**

**"What do you want"?i said.**

**'You" she slurred giggling.**

**"Who invited the whore", i said looking back at everyone.**

**"Stay the hell away from my brother", said Alice. Drunk Alice equals very protective Alice.**

**"He don't want you", said an even angier Rose. "He wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole".**

**"Whatever" she said trying to wrap her arms around me "He wants me". "I can tell". 'Right Edward"?**

**I pushed her away. i couldnt stand her. **

**"Listen bitch", said an angry Bear "Leave my boy alone". "You weren't invited and no one wants you here". "Get a fucking clue".**

**Rosalie and Alice got right in her face.**

**"My brother loves Bella and only her", said Rose "Deal with it".**

**'Fuck you bitch", screamed Jessica**

**"Oh hell no",said Rose. she turned and grabbed a drink and threw it in Jessica's face.**

**Everyone cheered. Jessica recovered from her shock and grabbed me and tired to kiss me. I wanted to puke. I pushed her off me.**

**"Fuck off Jessica". i sneered at her. "I'm going to find Bell", i said walking away.**

**I was walking threw the crowd trying to find Bella. I was pissed off and only she could calm me down right now. I found her sitting with her friends. She**

**said something to Nora and stood up. she stumbled but she stayed on her feet. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I told her about **

**Jessica and she was pissed. She said she wanted to kick Jessica's ass. Drunk Bella equals possive Bella and i liked it. **

**Hey baby, we gots to go find the boys", i slurred "They got a plan for us", i whispered**

**"Let me take care of the whore first", she said.**

**"My sisters got it covered", i said walking toward everyone.**

**When we got to them i looked around and noticed Jessica was nowhere to be seen.**

**"Don't worry bout her", said Rose. "She's gone". "She won't be back if she knows whats good for her".**

**"Belly boo we got to talk to you", said Emmett. "Sit down and relax".**

**I pulled her down onto my lap. **

**"Alright. whats the plan"? she asked.**

**"Ok, here it is". "Operation get Edward and Bella laid", yelled Everyone in fits of laughter.**

**"Good plan", she said laughing and turning to kiss me.**

**"So what did she do to you"? Bella asked.**

**"She kissed me and i wanted to puke". i said "Will you kiss me and make me feel better"?, i said.**

**Everyone started chanting "Kiss him. kiss him. kiss him".**

**Bella turned her body in my lap and looked at me. All i wanted in that very moment was to feel her lips on mine. I wanted her so much. I needed her.**

**'Well if it's to make you feel better. how can i say no".she said**

**She grabbed my face and crashed her lips to mine. We kissed long and hard. I pushed her mouth open with my tongue. we were fighting each other for control.**

**she ran her fingers through my hair and was pushing her butt into my crotch and i could feel my erection start to strain in my jeans. I Pulled her closer and rubbed **

**my hands up and down her back. we pulled away both gasping for air as everyone cheered.**

**"Fuck, that was great", gasped Bella.**

**"I love you", i gasped out holding her tight.**

**"I love you to". she said.**

**'Awww you guys love each other" said Bear "Get a room", he said laughing.**

**Just then the walkie talkie went off in Bear's hand.**

**"COPS, COPS COPS", a voice yelled out.**

**Bella jumped up. **

**Follow me now", she yelled at us.**

**Bella took off running and we followed behind her. We could hear sirens coming closer. We got to some trees and Bella told us to crawl under the branches. **

**I crawled in and sat beside her as Alice, Jasper and Jimmy followed behind. Everyone still had there drinks in there hands. I looked around and realized**

**Emmett and Rosalie weren't with us.**

**"Emmett and Rose arn't here", i whispered. "I got to go find them".**

**Just then the branch lifted up and Nora crawled in with Emmett and Rose behind her.**

**"Aww lil bro, you were gunna risk getting caught to come find us", said Emmett. "I'm touched", he said wiping a fake tear away.**

**"Duh". "Your my brother, of course i would".**

**'Oh gag me", giggled Bella.**

**We waited a couple hours and when it was quiet again we crawled out. Alice had passed out so Jasper had to carry her. I looked at my phone and seen it was**

**2:30am. I called Carlisle and he said he would be there soon. Jimmy called for his and Nora's ride and Bella decided to come back to our place. While we waited**

**i wrapped my arms around her and leaned down and kissed the back of her neck and her check. I don't know what was going on between us but i liked it. we would**

**have to talk in the morning. I seen Carlisle's car and we waved him over.**

**"Hey daddykins", said a still drunk Emmett**

**'I take it you all had fun", he said laughing at us.**

**'Best night ever", i said. 'I made out with Bella". i said laughing**

**Carlise laughed again and helped Jasper get Alice in. When we got back to the house Bella and Rose were holding on to each other laughing and giggling as Rose**

**told her about throwing her drink in Jessica's face. Emmett and I were joking around and play fighting. Emmett tripped and pulled me down with him. We landed in **

**a heap on the ground laughing.**

**'Ok boys", said Esme "Play time is over". "Go to bed".**

**We looked at each other and replied at the same time.**

**"Yes mommy", we said laughing.**

**Emmett got up and pulled me up. I walked in and went up stairs to my room to find Bella lying in my bed. She was wearing one of my shirts.**

**'Baby, am i gunna get lucky", i said as i undressed to my boxers and crawled up beside her in bed.**

**"Mmmm not tonight you arn't", she giggled. "I'm not that drunk".**

**"Fine, be like that". i said.**

**She leaned over and kissed me. Bella turned around and cuddled into me as i wrapped my arms around her.**

**"Love you Bella", i mumbled.**

**"Love you to Edward", she answered back.**

**We both feel asleep quickly. This had been the best night.**

* * *

**A/N so what did you all think. hope you liked it. to the people that reviewed. I love you guys. your awesome. thankyou. It gave me the motivation for this chapter.**

**So once again i ask. Pls pls pls pls review. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__** i dont own twilight or anything related to it :)**_

**Chapter 14**

**Bella POV**

**I felt like crap. i went to roll over when i felt an arm holding me. I looked back in panic but relaxed alil bit when i seen it was Edward. I was slightly confused.**

**I looked around and realized i was in Edwards room. I was in his bed. I thought back to the night before and relaxed when i realized that nothing actually **

**happened but a kiss at the party. I looked over at the alarm clock on the end table and seen it was 7:30am. I gently lifted his arm and slid out of the bed. He **

**groaned and rolled over but stayed asleep. I found my clothes and went into the bathroom. I was going to leave to go downstairs when i thought i should leave**

**him a note. I opened the drawer and found a pen and some paper.**

_**"Morning Edward". "Hope you had a great night". "Take some Tylenol and you might feel better". "I'll call later". Love Bella**_

**I placed the letter beside his head and hoped he seen it when he woke. I left his room and made my way downstairs. I found my shoes and went to find a phone**

**to call Nora and ask her to come get me. I went in to the kitchen and i found Carlisle and Esme at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.**

**"Good morning Bella", said Esme way to cheerfully.**

**"Morning" i mumbled.**

**"Bella, were you going to sneak out of here before Edward got up"? asked Carlisle**

**"Ya, that was the plan", i said**

**"That's kind of like a one night stand", he said laughing.**

**"We didn't do anything". i said "So no, it's not like a one night stand".**

**Esme got up and grabbed the tylenol and handed me 2 and a glass of water.**

**'I have to work at 4 so i wanted to go home and sleep some more", i explained "Can one of you drive me"?**

**Esme said she would and went to get her stuff. Esme didn't say much on the ride to my place. before i got out she grabbed my hand and looked at me.**

**"Bella last night was the happiest i have ever seen you and Edward". "Give him a chance" she said**

**I just nodded and got out. I went up to my place and let myself in. I changed into my comfy clothes and got a coffee and went out on the balcony to have a smoke.**

**A couple minutes later Nora came out with a coffee looking as rough as i did. She lite a joint and passed it to me.**

**'So last night was fun", she said "How was Edward feeling this morning"?**

**"Ya it was and no idea". "I left before he woke up". i said**

**"Wow Bell, didn't think you were a one night stand kinda girl", said Nora laughing.**

**'I'm not". i said. "I didn't have sex with him". "Just slept in his bed with him".**

**"So everyone likes the Cullen's and they want to hang out with them again", she said.**

**"That's good". "I was worried that you guys and them wouldn't get along". "It makes it easier and i'm sure they would hang out with us again".i said**

**"Everyone likes them so no worries there", she said.**

**"Good". 'Ok i need to go to bed". "I work at 4 so can you wake me up at 3 please"? i asked.**

**'Will do", Nora replied.**

**'If Edward calls, tell him i will call him later". i said**

**I crawled into bed and got comfortable. I so did not want to work today.**

**Edwards POV**

**I groaned when i tried to open my eyes and see the brightness in my room. My head was pounding and my mouth felt like sandpaper. I realized my bed was empty, i **

**wasn't holding Bella. I knew i hadn't dreamnt that she was in my arms last night. I streached my arms out and felt paper and grabbed it. I opened one eye and read it.**

**Crap she left. I slowly sat up and got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and grabbed a shirt and made my way downstairs to find my**

**parents grinning at me.**

**"Good morning son", said Carlisle loudly.**

**"Shhh", i said. 'To loud", i moaned.**

**I sat down at the table and laid my head on my arm. Esme came over to me with a glass of water and 2 tylonal. I gulped them down.**

**"Thankyou", i mumbled. "Never again", i groaned.**

**They both started laughing. Evil parents.**

**'So do you remember last night at all"? asked Carlisle. "Do you remember telling me you made out with Bella"?**

**"Yes i remember last night and i do remember making out with her", i said with a slight smile. "What time did she leave at and how did she get home"?**

**"I drove her home at 7:30". said Esme. "She looks just as rough as you do".**

**"I should call her", i said getting up.**

**"Bella said she would call you later", Esme said. "She has to work later and wanted to get some sleep".**

**Alice and Jasper came into the kitchen and looked as bad as i felt.**

**"Coffee", moaned Alice**

**Jasper go them both coffee and grabbed the bottle of Tylonal and sat down beside me.**

**"Where's Bella"? Alice asked**

**"She snuck out at 7:30", "She has to work later". i said.**

**"That sucks", said Jasper. 'Did I really say to a crowd of people that i almost ate her"?**

**"Yes you did", i said laughing ""I don't think anyone paid attention though".**

**'Ewwww Jessica kissed you", said Alice.**

**"Don't remind me", i said shuddering at the memory.**

**"What"? said Esme "Jessica kissed you". "Did Bella see it"? "What happened to her"?**

**"Ya that bit- Jessica grabbed me and kissed me." "No Bella didn't see it but i told her". "Rose and Alice got in her face and Rose threw her drink in Jessica's**

**face".**

**"I do it again", said Rose walking into the kitchen.**

**She came up behind me and gave me a hug. That was wierd.**

**"What"? "Your my brother and we defended you against a whore". 'Get use to it cuz i'm sure i'd do it again", Rose said**

**'Thanks Rose and you to Alice", i said**

**"Your welcome", they both said.**

**"Is Emmett alive yet"? i asked**

**"No", she said**

**"Let's go jump on him", said Alice**

**Jasper, Alice and I went up and went into his room. Alice got on the bedside him and started to tickle his face.**

**'Emmy wake up", she said.**

**'Don't wanna", he mumbled**

**We all started to tickle him at the same time.**

**"Go away", he whined "MOM", he yelled "They won't leave me alone".**

**Esme came in and laughed. She came over to the bed and gave him some Tylonal and a glasss of water.**

**"Leave your brother alone".**

**We got off him and i went to my room to have a shower.**

**I got undressed and turned the water on hot and got in. I leaned my head against the cool shower wall and let the hot water relax my muscles. I started to think **

**about the kiss Bella and I shared and how she was grinding on me. Bad idea. I got hard instantly. I reached down and started to stroke my self. The more i thought**

**about the kiss the faster i went. I wimpered when i pictured Bella and i togeather. Bella on top of me, riding me hard. My hands roaming around her naked body and**

**cupping her breasts. Bella screaming my name as she had an orgasim. That did it. My body tensed up as i stroked myself harder. i cried out when i got my release and**

**orgasimed wimpering Bella's name. I was panting hard and my legs felt weak. I turned the hot water down and let the cold water calm me. **

**I got out and got dressed. I felt alot better. i sat down on my bed and opened up my side drawer. I pulled out a picture of Bella and I that had been taken before we left.**

**I was staring at the picture and lost in thought that i didn't hear Rose come in. i didn't notice her till she sat down beside me.**

**"You ok"? she asked**

**"I can't do it anymore Rose". I can't just be friends with her". "I want her so much", i said. "I love her so much it hurts".**

**"I know", she said hugging me. "Why don't you ask her on a date"? "Take her out to dinner". "Buy her some flowers and send them to her".**

**"Thanks Rose". "That's a great idea".**

**I put the picture away and went downstairs. I grabbed the phonebook and looked up the flower shop. I called in an order for a dozen red roses to be sent to her place.**

**The women asked if i wanted to include a message. I didn't even have to think about what i wanted to say. I told her to write the following**

_**Bella there is nothing more beautiful in this world then you. I love you, Edward.**_

**"Awww that's so beautiful", said Esme behind me.**

**"Thanks mom". "They should be there when she gets home from work". "I'm going to ask her on date".**

**"You bought Bella a dozen roses"?asked Alice.**

**"Yes i did", i said**

**Alice turned and smacked Jasper.**

**"Oww, what the hell", he said**

**"Why don't you ever buy me flowers"? asked Alice**

**"Thanks Edward", he said.**

**"No problem", i said leaving the kitchen laughing.**

**I went outside and found Emmett and Carlisle shooting hoops. I hoped Bella would call when she got the flowers.**

**Bella's POV**

**i got up at 3 and felt much better. I had a shower and then headed off to work. I only had to work 3 hours so it wasn't to bad. I was hoping Edward would show up**

**but he never did. I hoped he wasn't mad at me for leaving this morning. When i was done my shift i raced home to call him.**

**I got in the door to find Nora standing there with a huge smile. She was way to happy about something but i had to make a phone call.**

**"Bella, something came for you". "Come look", she said**

**'I'll look in abit". "I got a phone call to make".**

**"No Bella", she said grabbing my hand. 'Look".**

**On the table was a huge flower arrangement of roses. I was shocked. I went over and read the card. **

**"You can call him now", said Nora**

**She handed me the phone and i went out on the balcony to call him. I lite a smoke and dialed his number.**

**'Hello", said Emmett. "You've reached god, what's your prayer today", he joked.**

**'Hey, it's Bella", "Is your brother home".**

**"Hey Bell, just a sec".**

**I heard him put the phone down and yell for Edward.**

**"Hey beautiful", he said**

**'Hey". "Thankyou so much for the flowers". **

**"Your welcome", he said.**

**"How are you feeling"? i asked.**

**"Alot better then this morning", he said "No one was feeling to good".**

**I laughed at him.**

**"Can i ask you something", he said nervously**

**"Ask away".**

**"Can i take you out for dinner tomorrow"? he asked.**

**"Edward Cullen, are you asking me on a date"? i asked**

**"Um... yes". he said.**

**"Yes Edward, i'll go on a date with you".**

**He put the phone down and i could hear him yell that i said yes. Everyone cheered in the back ground.**

**"I'll pick you up at 4 tomorrrow". "Is that ok"? he asked**

**"Yes, that would be perfect".**

**'I'll see you tomorrow". "I love you Bella".**

**"I love you to Edward", i said smiling as i hung up the phone.**

**Nora came out and i told her Edward and i were going on a date. She was so happy. So was i.**

* * *

**A/N Hoped you all liked it. Please review. Hope you all have a great easter. I'll update on monday. Thankyou for the reviews. **

**twiFAN54 your my favourite reviewer :) love your reviews. **

**Review review review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I dont own twilight.**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

** Nora, Missy and I were sitting on the balcony while Jimmy and Derek were playing Rockband. It was only noon, so i had 4 hours till my date with Edward.**

**There was a knock at the door and i could here Alice talking to Jimmy. Alice and Rose came out and had there i'm about to make your life a living hell smile on**

**there faces.**

**"Hello Bella", said Alice "Guess what time it is"?**

**"Oh hell no Alice". "It's only noon, my date isn't till 4". "I am not playing Barbie Bella". i said**

**"What's Barbie Bella"? Asked Nora**

**"She dresses me up, does my hair and make up then takes it all off and does it again", i said glaring at Alice**

**"You know you love it", said Rose giggling.**

**"We want to play, we want to play", said Nora and Missy.**

**I gave them both a glare and followed them inside.**

**"I never thought i'd see the day where Bella would be dressing up all girly", said Jimmy laughing**

**"Is Bella gunna get bows and ribbons in her hair", joked Derek.**

**"Jimmy and Derek", said Alice. 'Why don't you boys go over to my house to play with the boys for a couple hours".**

**"Oh boy", said Derek sarcasticly. "Did you hear that Jimmy"? "We get to go out and play". **

**"What are we waiting for then", said Jimmy laughing. "Maybe we can play G.I Joe's to".**

**"I think Emmett has some", said Rose "But he doesn't like to share his toys".**

**'Aww that sucks". said Derek**

**"Oh we can give Edward the talk since he's taking our girl out", said Jimmy**

**"Don't scare him please or hurt him", i said**

**"No violence", said Nora "If your a good boy and play nice, then maybe you might get a reward", she said kissing him.**

**"Boys out now", said Alice handing him the directions**

**"Alright pixie were going".**

**The boys left and i wished they would of taken me with them. Maybe Edward would come early and save me. I watched as the the girls pulled out makeup and clothes**

**and chatted excitedly. Let the torturing begin.**

**Edwards POV**

**I was counting down the minutes tiil i could leave and see Bella. I was bored so i went in to watch Emmett and Jasper play video games. I heard the doorbell and i went**

**to get it hoping it was Bella and she came early. I opened the door to find Jimmy and Derek both with a smirk on there faces. I hoped Bella didn't send them to cancel the**

**date.**

**"Hey Edward", said Jimmy. "Wanna come out and play", he said trying to keep a straight face.**

**"What are you talking about", i said.**

**They both laughed as Emmett and Jasper came up behind me to see who it was.**

**"Pixie and the bombshell showed up to play Barbie Bella and kicked us out and told us to come over and play", said Derek.**

**Everyone laughed**

**"Sorry, thought they went shopping", said Emmett.**

**'Come on in but i'm not playing with you", i said laughing**

**"Aww come on", said Jimmy. "Play nice now".**

**'Rose said you have G.I Joe's but you dont like sharing", Derek said laughing.**

**"That's right", said Emmett. "Never did learn how to share".**

**"Boys, who's here"? asked Esme**

**Jimmy and Derek's eyes went wide when they seen Esme.**

**'Damn", they both said**

**"This is Derek and Jimmy", i said to Esme. 'Alice and Rose showed up to play Barbie Bella and kicked them out and told them to come here".**

**"Hello boys" said Esme**

**"Hi Mrs Cullen", they both said politely.**

**"Call me Esme please". "Do you guys want some snacks or something"? **

**Esme was loving this. She got to be mom and make her children and there friends snacks. She livid for this. We all said yes and went into the living room to play **

**video games. **

**"Have you ever heard the song Stacy's mom"? asked Jimmy**

**Emmett played the song nonstop for a month straight and walked around singing it. Yes i had heard it many times.**

**'Ya, i'v heard it". "Why"? i asked**

**'I'm renaming it to Edward's mom", he said laughing**

**"Gee thanks". "I think she will be happy to hear that".**

**"Edward's mom has got it going on". "She looks real fine and damn that's a crime", they both sang togeather laughing.**

**'Dude, that's my mom", said Emmett. "Don't make me hurt you".**

**Esme came in with a bowl of chips and gave everyone a wierd look.**

**'Well i feel honoured", she said "You guys kinda creep me out", she said with a laugh**

**"Thanks", they said laughing.**

**'Don't hit on my wife", said Carlisle laughing "I think you guys are underage and you know she has me", he said kissing her**

**"Go away and do that", whined Emmett. **

**They both left to go do god knows what. Emmett turned on the stereo and put a new game in. We were trying to distract the other person playing the game.**

**"Where are you taking Bella for dinner"? asked Jimmy.**

**"I was thinking McDonalds", i said as a joke.**

**The entire room went quiet.**

**'Are you serious", said Emmett.**

**"If you take my sister to McDonalds, i will kick your ass", said Jasper**

**"I was kidding". "You know haha funny". I'm taking her to Port Angelas and going to the restaurant where we had our first date".**

**'Awwwww", said Jimmy "Thats so sweet" he said sarcasticly**

**'Seriously man", said Derek. 'You've been hanging around the girls way to long".**

**Jimmy pretended to look horrified.**

**'Crap, your right". "Guess i'll be hanging around you guys more", he said laughing at our expressions.**

**My phone rang and i seen it was Bella's number. I left the room and went outside to answere.**

**"Hello".**

**"Hey sexy", said Bella. "Want to come early and get me"? she asked. **

**"A lil eager are we", i said.**

**"Nope, not at all". 'I Just don't want to kill your sister's", she said**

**"Fine, be like that then", i said with a laugh. "I see how it is". "You just want me to come get you to save you not cuz you want to see me".**

**"Edward", she said " I do want to see you". "I want to see every inch of you", she said in a sexy voice.**

**"Oh..umm. ok", i squeaked out.**

**Bella giggled. I went back inside and went upstairs to change my clothes.**

**"What are you doing"? she asked.**

**"I'm getting changed to come get you".**

**"You look better with nothing on", she said.**

**"Baby if you don't stop i won't be going anywhere". "I'll have to stay to take care of something".**

**"Ok, i'll stop", she said **

**Then Bella said something that completely caught me off gaurd.**

**"Edward do you dream about me"? she asked**

**I coughed and she laughed again.**

**"All the time", i said as i could feel myself getting hard. "Bella, what are you wearing"?**

**"That's a surprise", she said "You really want to know, come find out".**

**"I'm leaving right now", i said running down the stairs. 'But i garentee whatever you are wearing would look alot better on the floor in my room and you naked**

**in my bed".**

**"Damn Edward". "That was hot", she said "Oh ya tell the boys they can come back now". "Rose and Alice just left".**

**"Ok, see you in abit". i said hanging up.**

**"Jimmy and Derek, go home", i said. "They gave permission for you to go back".**

**"Alright, later", they said. "Bye Mrs Cullen".**

**"Bye Boys", she said coming down the stairs.**

**"I'm going to", i said "Going to get Bella".**

**'Have fun", she said giving me a hug**

**"Don't fuck it up", said Emmett.**

**"I will and i won't", i said to them both.**

**I raced over to Bella's. The elevator's were being slow and i didn't have the patience to wait so i ran up the stairs and banged on her door. Nora opened it**

**smiling at me.**

**"Come on in Edward", she said**

**I came in as Bella came out. She looked beautiful. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hard. she gasped.**

**'Wow, ok guys that's enough", said Nora giggling.**

**"Get a room", said Jimmy laughing as he came in.**

**'I have no problem with that", i said. "Lets skip the date and stay in your room".**

**"Lets go Edward", she said **

**"Behave Bella", said Nora.**

**"Don't wait up Nora", Bella said.**

**They both laughed and we left for our date.**

**While we waited for the elevator i looked at Bella and noticed how gorgeus she looked. Her hair was down and slightly curly. She was wearing a light blue blouse.**

**It looked like it was painted on her, it was that tight. I wanted to tear it off her. She had on a black skirt that went to her knees and black boots that went up to just**

**below her knees. I could picture myself fucking her with those boots on her. Only those boots.**

**"Edward, i know i look good but stop eye fucking me", she said laughing**

**"Sorry", i said blushing**

**She laughed again as she seen me blush.**

**We got in my car and listened to music for the drive. I didnt want to pour my heart out to her here, i wanted to do it at dinner. I looked over at her and noticed she **

**looked just as nervous as i did. I reached over and grabbed her hand and kissed it. She gave me the most beautiful smile.**

**We got there and Bella gasped when she realized where we were.**

**"Edward, its perfect", she said**

**We walked in and the hostess took us to our table. She was checking me out but i paid no attention to her. I only had eyes for Bella. I had reserved a table in the back **

**for privacy. She handed us each a menu and told us the waitress would be there soon.**

**"Wow, could she be more obvious at checking you out", Bella said**

**"Didn't even notice her", i said staring at Bella.**

**Bella had a huge smile on her face as she read her menu.**

**Before i could say anything to her the waitress showed up.**

**"Isabella Swan", the waitress said happily**

**"Oh my god", said Bella surprised. "Mandy(twiFAN54) , what are you doing here"?**

**As i watched them hug and chit chat i was slowly becoming more and more nervous about asking Bella to be my girlfriend. **

**Bella POV**

**When we were in the car i noticed how nervous Edward was. I had to admitt, i was nervous to. I knew he was going to ask me to date him. Alice and Rose had filled**

**me in everything. **

**When we got to the restaurant i was surprised and touched that he brought me to the place we had our first date at. The girls had kept that part a secret. When we**

**walked in i realized that the hostess was the same women from before. She smiled at Edward and I glared at her. Guess it worked since she didn't look again. We **

**sat down and soon i heard a voice i hadn't heard in 5 years. It was my cousin Mandy. I stood up and hugged her.**

**"I havn't seen you in so long", i said "What are you doing here"?**

**Mandy was a two years older then me and growing up we did everything togeather. Everyone thought we were sisters. **

**'I moved here about 3 months ago", Mandy said "My boyfriend got a job transfer and i decided to come with him". " I ran into your mom before i came out here and**

**she told me about some douchbag leaving you and how unhappy you were". "You look good and look alot happier then she said so i guess u got over him". "Who's **

**he", she said pointing at Edward who looked uncomfortable at teh comments she said.**

**"I'm the douchbag", Edward said "I came back and don't plan to leave again". "My name is Edward".**

**"Renee said your were kinda hot and i'm glad you came back". "Sorry about the douchbag comment".**

**"Well i acted like one so it's ok", he said.**

**"Oh Edward, this is my cousin Mandy". i said. "Leave it to my mother to say something like that", i laughed.**

**"Ok back to business", Mandy said as her boss was watching her. "What can i get you guys to eat"?**

**We said our orders and i gave her my number and told her to call me. She said she would and took the order to the kitchen. Edward grabbed my hand and it felt like **

**he was holding on for dear life. He didn't say much. Mandy came back about 10 minutes later with our food.**

**"Bella, i need to talk to you about something", he said nervously.**

**"OK". I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. **

**"I'm sorry but i can't do this anymore", he said quietly looking down.**

**I was stunned and upset. He brought me here to tell me he didn't want me anymore. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I grabbed my purse and considered bashing**

**him in the head. Instead i just got up and went to walk away when he stopped me.**

**"No Bella", he said in a panic. "I didn't mean it that way". "God, i fucked this up already". **

**"What did you mean then", i said angerly. "What can't you do anymore"?**

**"I meant, I just can't be friends with you", he explained. "I want more then that". " I love you and want you so much it hurts". "Please baby give me another chance"**

**"Take me back", he begged**

**"You are such an asshole", i said sitting down again.**

**"I know".**

**'Edward, i have to say a couple things first before i give my answere". "You run again and i will track you down and kick your ass". "You lie to me even once and i''m **

**done with you". "I don't think i can handle getting hurt again", i whispered. "I wouldn't survive this time".**

**"Bella, I won't run". "If i did i would welcome you kicking my ass". "If i go anywhere your going with me". "I promise i will never lie to you". " I can't live without you".**

**"I don't think i'd survive either if i lost you again", he whispered.**

**He leaned into kiss me but i shook my head. He looked confused. **

**"You need to ask me something first" i said with a giggle.**

**'Seriously", he said**

**I smirked at him and nodded. My smirk dissapeared when Edward got up and got on his knees in front of me. I think i stopped breathing. What the hell is he doing. He**

**took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. If he asks me to marry him i'm gunna slap him.**

**"Isabella Marie Swan". he asked**

**Oh crap. I'm going to have to hurt him.**

**"Will you please please please be my girlfriend"? he asked**

**Thankgod i thought as my breathing started to become normal again.**

**"Your lucky you asked that and not something else, cuz i would of slapped you", i said with a giggle.**

**"In due time i'll ask you that but could you answere my question please", he said nervously**

**"Yes Edward Cullen, I'll be your girlfriend".**

**He had the biggest smile on his face. He stood up and pulled me into a huge hug and kissed me.**

**"Thankyou Bella", he said. "I promise i will never hurt you again and i'll do whatever i have to do to make you happy and smile everyday". "I love you so much".**

**"Just being with you makes me happy and i love you to".**

**After dinner we went for a walk. We stopped and got ice cream. Edward had never eaten it before. He took a bite out of his cone and instantly got brain freeze. **

**Edward decided after that he didn't like ice cream. We walked into a park and went over to the swings. I sat down and Edward came up behind me and started**

**to gently push me. We talked about small things and joked around with each other.**

**"It's getting late", Edward said.**

**"Do you have a curfew"? I asked smirking at him.**

**"No smartass". "We have school tomorrow", he said pulling me off the swing and taking my hand.**

**"Whatever you say Cullen". "Don't want you out past your bedtime". "Mommy and Daddy might ground you longer", i teased**

**"Your funny Swan". "Keep it up", he said as opened the car door for me.**

**"Oh what are you gunna do about", i teased. "Go tell mommy i'm being mean to you".**

**'Nope, I'll punish you myself", he said smirking me at me.**

**What the hell.**

**Edward's POV**

**Bella said yes. I was beyond happy. She was my girlfriend. She was mine. I don't know why but her teasing was turning me on. I grabbed her and pulled her over **

**my lap so she was stradling me. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her toward me and kissed her hard. She moaned and her hands were in my hair. My hands **

**roamed over her body and i reached down and grabbed her ass. I was painfully hard and she she started to grind into me. We pulled away panting. Her shirt was**

**unbuttoned to show her cleavage. i leaned down and started to kiss the top of her breast and i massaged the other one. Bella started to kiss my neck and jaw. She**

**reached down and started to rub me. **

**"Bella, i need you so much baby", i wimpered.**

**"So do i", she gasped. "Just not in the car". "Come back to my place and stay the night with me", she pleaded**

**She didn't need to ask twice. I'd do anything she asked.**

**I stared at her and then gently pushed her off me back into her seat. I started the car and looked over at her. she looked like she wanted to cry. She thought i was**

**rejecting her.**

**"Baby i'm not rejecting you". "You just can't sit in my lap while i drive". "Trust me, i want you and i would never reject you". 'I can't".**

**Bella just nodded but didn't say anything. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my erection. Her eyes went wide.**

**"Like i said, I want you and tonight i will have you". "I'v waited so long for you".**

**Bella stared at me in shock then the biggest smile came on her face. I pulled out my phone to call home and tell them i wasn't coming home tonight.**

**"Hello"? said Esme**

**"Hey mom".**

**"Edward"? "What did she say"? Esme demanded**

**"Well mom, I'm not coming home tonight". "I'm staying at Bella"s". i said with the biggest smile on my face**

**Esme started freaking out and i could hear her telling everyone. I could hear Alice and Rose screeching and the guys telling them to calm down.**

**"Edward, your dad and brothers said use a condom and have fun".**

**Bella heard that and grabbed the phone.**

**"Esme, he's with me" . "He will diffently be having fun".**

**Esme laughed "Ok Bella". "Don't break him".**

**"I'll try not to". "Oh ya can you ask Alice to bring his books tomorrow".**

**Esme put the phone down to talk to Carlisle about something then came back on.**

**"We are giving Edward permission to miss school in the morning seeing as you guys might be tired", she said giggling**

**I took the phone back from Bella when i heard that.**

**"Thanks for that". i said**

**"Your welcome but your coming home tomorrow". she said**

**I agreed and we said our goodbyes as we were pulling into Bella's. I was suddenly nervous. I was going to make love to the most beautiful girl in the world.**

**Bella's POV**

**I was shocked that his parents gave him permission to miss school. I knew this was a big deal not just for him but them to. He was over a 100 years old and still**

**a virgin. I looked over at him and wanted to jump him. I needed him badly. I needed him to make me feel complete. I was so nervous as we pulled into the parking**

**lot. I was going to make love to Edward. I needed a smoke i was that nervous.**

* * *

**A/N so what did you think. Thankyou to the people that reviewed. twiFAN54 your my fav reviewer :) So as you can guess there gunna get hot and heavy in**

**the next chapter. so there will be major major lemons ppl. KInda nervous to write it and i hope i don't mess up to badly. to the ppl who don't like to read that**

**stuff but love my story i will write a different mildier chapter for you. Pls pls pls pls review. Love to all that review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**WARNING: THERE IS A MAJOR LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. if YOU ARE UNDERAGE DO NOT READ. GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. i WROTE AN ALTERNANT**

**CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT THIS THEN DONT READ AND GO TO NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

**As we waited for the elevator Edward and i would glance at each other then look away. We were both nervous and i started to giggle then he did.**

**As soon as we were in the elevator we looked at each other and i was pushed against the wall as Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard. I hitched**

**one leg around his ass and he picked me up. I wrapped my other leg around him and held on to him as i felt his tongue on my lips and i opened or him. Our tongues**

**were fighting for dominance when i heard the bell indicate my floor. **

**"Edward", i gasped "We need to get off now". "This is my floor, put me down".**

**"Fuck no", he said "I'm carrying you".**

**I giggled and let him carry me. I undid the first couple buttons on his shirt and kissed his neck. I could feel his erection pressing into me. I took my key out and opened**

**the door. I heard giggling as soon as we went in.**

**"So, i guess the night went well or it's going to get better", said Nora**

**"Yes it did and i hope it fucking does". said Edward.**

**"He's staying", i said as Nora gave me a wierd look. **

**"Duh", she said "Way to state the obvious Bella".**

**"Did he get mommy and daddy's permission", joked Jimmy.**

**'Yes i did", said Edward "They also gave me permission to miss school tomorrow cuz they knew we would be tired".**

**"Are you fricken kidding me", jimmy said.**

**"No he isn't", i said slidding out of Edward's arms. **

**I was nervous again and i needed a smoke and to talk to Nora. I grabbed Nora's hand and began to pull her toward the balcony.**

**"Honey, i need to talk to Nora for a minute. Go in my room or hang out here, i'll be right back", i said going out the door.**

**We went on the balcony and i lite a smoke. Nora handed me her beer. I took a sip and gave it back. I didn't want to be drunk for this.**

**"Ok Bell, calm down", she said.**

**"Trying to", i said taking a drag off my smoke.**

**"Is this his first time to"?Nora asked.**

**'Yes", i said smiling**

**Jimmy walked out and handed me a beer.**

**"You boy is having one to calm down", he said "Were having a drinka nd playing a game to calm him down". "I think he is more nervous then you".**

**"Thankyou", i said "Oh Jimmy, huge favour to ask you".**

**'Ask away".**

**"Umm can i get some condoms off you"?**

**JImmy and Nora both laughed.**

**"He just asked me that to and yes, i'll put them in your room", he said going back in.**

**I opened my beer and took a couple sips. I lite another smoke and downed the rest of my beer. I put my smoke out and got up to go in.**

**"Do you feel better now"? asked Nora**

**i nodded and went inside. I found Edward and Jimmy playing a game. I walked past them and into my room to change my clothes. I put on a loose tank top and yoga**

**pants. i went into the bathrooma dn brushed my teeth. I could hear them playing still so i went back into the room and sat beside Edward. He was really into the game **

**and he didn't notice me sit down.**

**"Edward, i'm going to give you some advice", said Nora. 'Ignoring your girlfriend to play video games is a sure way to never have sex". "I'd stop now and go with Bella**

**or keep playing and go home".**

**Edward stared at Nora then me and dropped the controller on the couch. He got up and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started to make his way down**

**the hall to my room.**

**"How very caveman of you", i giggled**

**"You have no idea", he said smacking my ass.**

**"Good luck", yelled Nora "Turn your stereo on". "We don't want to hear you".**

**Edward opened my door and stepped in putting down, he turned to shut the door as i walked over to my stereo and turned it on.**

**I felt his arms wrap around me from behind as he pulled me closer and kissed my shoulder and neck. He turned me around and kissed me again as i unbuttoned the**

**rest of his shirt. i pulled away from our kiss and started to kiss down his chest. I opened up the rest of the buttons and kissed further down the exposed skin. I felt him**

**tremble slightly as i pulled his shirt off.**

**I leaned back and looked at him.**

**"Your fucking gorgeus", i said as i went back to kissing him.**

**Edward sighed and held onto my arms as i kissed down his chest. his breathing picked up as i got to his nipple and sucked on it and licked it. Edward gasped and wimpered.**

**"Bella", he moaned as i did the same to the other side.**

**I came back up him and we kissed again as i undid his belt and pants. Edward pulled at the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and pulled it off me. I wasn't wearing a bra and **

**his breath hitched as he stepped back and stared at me.**

**"You are the most beautiful women in the world", he wispered**

**I grabbed him and we kissed hard. his hands were massaging my breasts. I pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them. I could see his erection straining against**

**his boxers. He pulled my pants off and then pulled my thong off. I pulled his boxers off. he was rock hard and huge. As i pulled them down his cock spran free and up.**

**We were both completely naked in front of each other for the first time. we both stepped back and stared at each others body. He had the most amzing body i had ever **

**seen. He licked his lips and grabbed me pushing my breasts into him. he held me for a minute trying to calm his breathing down. i could feel his cock against my stomach.**

**"Bed Bella", he gasped out "On the bed now".**

**We got on the bed and i pushed down on to his back. I stradled him and leaned over to kiss him. I started to kiss down his jaw and neck moving my way down his body.**

**I licked and sucked his nipple again and he wimpered. I moved to the other one and did the same then continuing down his body. He sighed.**

**I got off of him and moved his legs apart and got between them and smiled upa t him.**

**"Bella, what are you doing"? he asked.**

**"What do you think i'm doing". i said with a sly smile**

**I gripped his cock in my hand and he cried out**

**"Fuck Bella", he moaned.**

**I got my hand wet and pumped his cock a couple times. He threw his head back and wimpered.**

**"If you liked that", i said leaning down " Then you'll love this".**

**I took hold of him and licked up the side of his cock and back down again.**

**"OH GOD", he shouted gripping the bed "Most amazing thing i have ever felt".**

**"So how does this feel then"? i said as i took the whole wide crown in my mouth and sucked hard**

**His body started to wither around and he cried out**

**"Please....don't....stop". he gasped out.**

**Once again i took him in my mouth and began bobbing my head up and down on his cock. Everytime i went down i took inch of him into my throat. I pulled out and lick the**

**head and noticed some precum leaking out. I licked it up and moaned. He tasted so good.**

**"Wh..where did you learn this", he said gasping**

**"I watched alot of porn", i said giggling as i leaned down to suck on him again.**

**He cried out and I hummed low in my throat as i took more of him in.**

**Edward started to thrust up and down with his hips as i sucked harder and deeper on him. I felt him grip my hair and it turned me on more. I took more of him in my throat**

**until i felt his pelvic bone. i pulled up and went back down on him again. **

**I loved how he felt deep in my throat. He tasted so good. I reached up and played with his ball sack as i sucked him deeper again. Over and over i would take alil bit out at**

**a time and then go back down on him.**

**I had to hold his waist down as he was withering around so much. His moaning and wimpering was turning me on more. The more he wimpered and cried my name the wetter**

**i got. **

**"Bella...baby..I'm not going to...last much longer", he wimpered. **

**I took him out of my mouth and looked up at him.**

**"Then let go baby".**

**I took him back into my mouth and let his cock slid back down my throat. I reached up and played with his balls again. i felt his cock get harder in my mouth and i knew he **

**was close. His balls started to draw up tight against his body.**

**"Baby..move", he gasped out as he tried to move me away.**

**I snorted. Like i was going to pull away. I could hardly wait to taste his cum in my mouth.**

**He started to wimper more and i could see him grip the bed.**

**"BELLA", he screamed as he released into my mouth**

**I swallowed everything that he shoot into my mouth. He thrusted one more time into my mouth and i swallowed the rest.**

**I licked him clean and crawled my way back up to him.**

**Edward was gasping for breath and his eyes were wide. He looked at me and grabbed me and crashed his lips to mine and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I knew he could **

**taste himself in my mouth and he didn't seem to care. It was a huge turn on and i could feel my self dripping as i got wetter from him doing that.**

**"Holy shit baby". "So fucking amazing". "I love you so much", he said**

**We kissed again and he rolled me over onto my back.**

**"My turn", he said smirking at me.**

**Edward's POV**

**I have the best girlfriend ever. I was shocked that Bella would know how to do that. I didn't know if she was joking about the porn comment or not. That was the hottest **

**comment ever. **

**I felt like i was floating. Her warm moist mouth on my cock deep in my throat was the most intense wonderful feeling ever. I was aware that i was wimpering but fuck,**

**it was to much.**

**It felt like something exploded in me when i cummmed. I screamed her name. This was better then i ever dreamed when i wacked off to fantasy's of her. My beautiful girl**

**swallow everything that came out of me. **

**After when she crawled up me i kissed her hard and slipped my tongue in her mouth. I could taste myself in her and knowing that apart of me was inside her made me**

**deliriously happy.**

**I wanted to taste her. i yearned to taste her. I kissed her and turned her over on her back.**

**"Your turn", i told her**

**I kissed down her neck as i massaged her breast. I made my way lower and took her nipple into my mouth. She was moaning and was running her fingers in my hair. I **

**nibbled on her nipple and bit down. She cried out and gripped my hair. I smirked and looked up at her.**

**"Just marking what's mine baby", i said**

**I moved over to her other nipple and did the same. i sucked and nibbled and bit again. Her pulling my hair was only turning me on more. I continued to kiss down her body.**

**I kissed my way back up and reached down and gently spread her lips. She was beyond wet. I kissed her hard as i pushed a finger into her and started to pump her. Bella**

**was moaning and wimpering. She started to move her hips as i was fingering her. I added a second finger streaching her. I rubbed her clit with my thumb. It was her turn**

**to wither on the bed as i pumped her and rubbed her.**

**Bella was gasping and wimpering**

**"Oh god", she cried out. "Edward...i...i..love you".**

**"Mmmm baby, you like that".**

**She couldn't respond with words at that point. Her hands were on my shoulders and in my hair as i rubbed harder and my pushed my fingers deeper in her. I added a third **

**finger and pounded her deeper**

**'Who do you belong to baby"? i demanded**

**"YOU", she cried out.**

**"Who owns this pussy"?**

**'Oh fuck", she wimpered**

**"Tell me baby", i said "Say it out load". "Who owns you"?**

**"You do baby", she cried out "You own me forever".**

**I felt her walls clench around my fingers**

**"Cum for me baby", i said "Cum on my fingers".**

**"Edward", she screamed out as her juices coated my fingers as she cummed.**

**"Now i get to taste you baby". i said as i moved down her body kissing her.**

**"Holy shit", she said gasping "That was intense".**

**'I'm not down yet", i said getting between her legs and spreading them.**

**I lowered my head and licked at her juices that was coating her.**

**"God baby you taste so good", i moaned.**

**Bella was gripping her pillow panting looking down at me.**

**I lowered my head to her sweet pussy and spread her legs further apart. i spread her lips and started sucking and licking her. I rubbed and pinched her clit as i stuck my **

**tongue in her licking everything up.**

**Bella was wimpering and moaning my name and how much she loved me over and over again.**

**I was sure Nora and JImmy could here us. I really didn't care right now what they heard.**

**I nibbled on her clit and bit down. She screamed and i felt her juices squirting me as she withered around more. I kept sucking and licking it all up. I could spend forever**

**right here.**

**"Ed..Edward", she wimpered "Please fuck me baby", she begged. "I need you in me". **

**I made my way back up her body. She was shaking and she reached out and gripped me and we kissed. It was now her turn to taste herself on me.**

**I moved my body over hers and spread her legs and got between them. I reached over to the ngith stand and grabbed a condom. Bella reached over and took it from me **

**and rolled it over my cock. **

**"Are you ready baby"? i whispered.**

**"Yes Edward". "I'm ready for you". she whispered back.**

**I reached down and took my cock and caressed her slit with it teasing her pussy. I looked down and i marvelled at the sight. i would never forget this. I was about to become **

**a man.**

**I opened her lips and gently pushed the head into her. I stopped as she gasped and clung to my arms. With just the head in her i could feel how tight she was and i didn't**

**want to hurt her.**

**I pushed further into her and slid out and went back into her. I reached her barrier and i seen her wince in pain.**

**"Are you ok"? I asked**

**"Yes", she whispered "Just do it".**

**I leaned down and put my arms around her. She put her legs around my waist. I kissed her and told her it might hurt and how sorry i was. I kissed her hard and with one **

**deep thrust i was completely in her. She screamed out and buried her head in my chest gasping.**

**'Baby, i'm sorry". "Does it hurt to much"? 'Do you want to stop". I knew if she said yes it would be diffecult to stop.**

**She looked up at me and smiled**

**"I'm fine". 'Fuck me baby". "Make me yours", she begged **

**That was it. my control to go slow and gentle with her broke. I sat up and gripped her waist and drove into her. It felt like her body was sucking at my cock just like her**

**mouth did. Sucking me in so i could ever leave her.**

**"EDWARD", she screamed in pleasure**

**"Bella", i grunted out as i pounded in to her.**

**I pumped harder and deeper into her. Her breasts were bouncing with the force of each thrust. I reached up and gripped them as i fucked her. **

**"Oh.(thrust).god..(thrust)..Bella..(thrust)..i..(thrust)..fucking...(thrust)..love you", i wimpered**

**"I...love..you..to", she moaned out**

**Bella's POV**

**I had always heard how painful the first time was. I did feel some pain but it soon disappeared and was replaced with pleasure.**

**Edward was buried so deep in me. It felt like we were one. We were connected in a way we had never been before.**

**He reached down and pinched and rubbed my clit as he pounded in to me. Sweat was pouring off of us. He reached under me and lifted me up so he could get deeper**

**in me. I felt him hit my g spot over and over again. The friction was amazing. **

**My body tensed up and it felt like like a million butterfly's in my stomach as i cummed all over his cock.**

**"Oh god" I screamed "Edward".**

**Edward was fucking me harder and deeper. He leaned back down and was holding me tight. He was wimpering and moaning as he continued to fuck me. **

**We clung to each other as the faster he was going become more intense for both of us**

**"Baby...baby...i..i..love you", he wimpered. "Don't..ev..ever leave me", he begged as he pounded harder **

**"Never" i cried out "I love you to", i wimpered**

**The rythmic waves of pleasure was building up in me again.**

**Everything came crashing down on me as my body was rocked by the most powerful orgasim. I screamed out his name and held Edward tighter as he reached his**

**orgasim screaming my name and wimpering.**

**We both we shaking and gasping for breath. My eyes went blury with tears and i felt one slip down my cheek. I felt something wet hit my shoulder. Edward and i stared **

**at each other and we both had tears in out eyes. We kissed as we still clung to one another.**

**Edwards POV**

**The harder i fucked Bella the more intense it got. I couldn't form a coherant sentance. It was to much. I could feel an intense pressure building and building in the**

**pit of my stomach.**

**Bella orgasimed again and her walls clamped down on my cock pushing me over the edge.**

**She screamed my name and held me tighter as everything exploded in me. i came harder then i did before. I was shaking and gasping as i rode out my orgasim. With one**

**final thrust it felt like my entire body went limp.**

**My emotions hit me like a ton of bricks and i clung to bella screaming her name. I couldn't let go of her. I needed her in my arms. My eyes got blurry and i realized a**

**tear has escaped my eye. I didn't want Bella to know i was crying but i heard her sniffle. I lifted my head and looked at Bella. She also had tears in her eyes. We both **

**felt exactly the same. We kissed long and hard.**

**"Baby, i love you so much", i said as a sob escaped. "I'm never gunna leave you or let you leave". "Your mine forever".**

**"I won't let you leave me", she said. "Your mine forever", she said wiping a tear away.**

**I reluctenly pulled out of her and noticed she winced. I got up and noticed my legs were shaking. I went over to the garbage and pulled the rather full condom off and **

**turned the stereo low. I got back in bed and pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her. **

**"Emmett can't make fun of you anymore", she giggled.**

**"We just had the most amazing sex ever and made love and your thinking of my brother". I said "Thanks baby".**

**Bella laughed then yawned. We were both tired. I looked at the clock and realized we had been at it for a couple hours. We fell asleep holding one another. It had been**

**the best night ever.**

* * *

**A/N so what did everyone think. i think i went through almost a pack of smokes on that one. My boyfriend got the benifits of that chapter. lmao. Its not over. There**

**will be lemons in the next chapter. So i have 25 ppl on story alert. i want all 25 ppl to leave a review. everyone who reads this story is welcome to review. i love reviews.**

**I really really do. This is the first lemon i have ever written. If you don't like it...tough shit. write your own. lol. Hope everyone had a great weekend. I will update on monday.**

**Pls pls pls pls review :)**


	17. Chapter 16 edited version

**This is not a new chapter. This is the edited version of chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16**

**edited version**

**They did it. Alot. They love each other. alot.**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i don't own anything related to twilight

Warning! There is lots of lemons and swearing in this chapter. if you are under 18 or don't like this kind of stuff..don't read it.

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's POV**

** I woke up to the biggest surprise. I thought i was dreaming of Bella sucking my cock. I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Bella between**

**my legs with my cock in her mouth**

**"Best fucken way to wake up", i moaned. "Feel free to do this anytime".**

**Bella giggled and continued sucking on me.**

**I looked over at the clock and realized i had only been sleeping for a couple hours, it was 2 am.**

**Bella took me deep in her throat and i cried out as she bobbed up and down. Each time hitting the back of her throat. I gripped the sheet on the bed as she took me deep**

**again.**

**"Bella", i wimpered. "Please don't stop", i begged**

**She hummed around my cock in her throat and it sent vibrations through my entire body. My body jerked up off the bed. Bella pushed me back down and held my waist**

**as she continued. She was going to be the death of me.**

**"Baby, i'm close", i wimpered to her.**

**Bella's mouth on my cock was the greatest feeling in the world. i was at her mercy. She could do anything to me and i would probely welcome it. Bella holding me down**

**as she sucked me was turning me on more. Like she was in control of me. **

**She nodded her head and began sucking on my cock harder and deeper. i reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair and began thrusting my hips up and down in **

**her mouth.**

**"Fuck baby", i moaned. "Your mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock".**

**Bella moaned again and reache dup to play with my balls. That was all it took as i felt the pressure building up in me explode.**

**"Bella", i cried out as i cummed in her mouth**

**My sweet girl swallowed every last drop then licked me clean. She crawled up me with a smirk on her face and leaned down and kissed me hard.**

**Bella stadeled me and reached down to my cock and began to pump me. I was instantly hard again. Bella put a condom on me and lifted her body over my cock. I reached**

**down and opened her up to my awaiting rock hard cock. **

**"Baby, this might hurt", i said as i gripped her waist and brought her down hard and rough onto my cock. My need as a man to dominate her taking over. **

**Bella screamed my name as i filled her and gripped my shoulders. She started to bounce hard on my cock wimpering and moaning. Over and over she would life her body**

**higher for me to bring her down roughly on me. I lifted my legs slightly and grabbed her waist and continued to pump her. **

**"Deeper", she wimpered against my lips as she clung to me. "I need you deeper". "Oh god Edward", she cried out**

**"You want my cock deeper baby"? i asked her**

**She just wimpered and nodded**

**"Get on your knees baby", i demanded moving her off of me.**

**Bella got on her knees and i got behind her. I reached under her to spread her and rammed my cock deep into her. I pushed her down toward the bed and made her arch**

**her ass up. I gripped her waist and started pounding into her. **

**"Is that deep enough for you". i demanded**

**She wimpered but didn't answere. I smack her ass and she cried out.**

**"This ass is mine", i told her "Your mine", i said smacking her ass again.**

**bella was wimpering and moaning. She had her face buried in the pillow. My cock was so deep in her. She was so tight. I never wanted to stop. She was rocking her hips**

**back to meet my thrust into her.**

**"Fuck baby". 'So tight".**

**When i was fucking her the urge to dominate her was quickly taking over me. I knew it wasn't health but i couldn't control myself around her. I was marking my teritory on**

**her body. **

**Bella turned her face to the side and looked back at me.**

**"Don't....ever......stop.....fucking....me", she cried out.**

**"Don't think i can", i grunted out as i slammed into her again. **

**The familiour build up in my stomach was over taking me. I wasn't going to last much longer but i needed Bella to cum first. I reached under her and begaun to rub and **

**pinch her clit. I felt her walls start to clench my cock milking it and she cried out.**

**"Edward", she screamed as i felt her cum on my cock and her body go slightly limp in my arms.**

**I pulled her body up toward me and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned back with her in my arms and moved to the edge of the bed and into a sitting postion with her **

**in my lap. I loosened my grip on her and held onto her with one hand bouncing her on my cock. my other hand was rubbing and pinching her clit. I started kissing her neck**

**and sucking on her. **

**I know i was being rough with her but the urge to posse her body and make her mine was to much. I was dominate by nature and she was bringing it out in me. **

**Bella turned her head so she was looking at me and kissed me hard as another orgasim took over her body. She screamed in my mouth and dug her nails into my arm.**

**"Please cum", she begged "Baby please, to much".**

**"Can't stop baby", i wimpered in her ear as i continued to grind her on my cock.**

**"I need to be in your arms", she wimpered to me. "I need to you to hold me". "Please baby".**

**I stopped and gently lifted her off me and layed her on the bed. I crawled over her and she wrapped her legs around me as i got between her spread legs. I slid into her **

**and leaned down and wrapped her in my arms as she wrapped her arms around me. Looking into her eyes calmed me. we stared at each other as i continued to pump into**

**her but alot more gently now. **

**It hit me all at once as i felt my self harden more and i wimpered. We both clung to each other and were kissing as i made love to her when we both orgasimed at the same**

**time. We yelled each others name and i started wimpering as i continued to cum. My body went limp and i collapsed into her arms. We didn't move as we continued to cling**

**to one another. I leaned up and looked into her eyes. **

**"I love you so much", i whispered to her**

**"I love you to", she whispered back as she was still panting.**

**"Did i hurt you"? i asked. "When i spanked you or pounded you to hard".**

**"No", she said with a huge smile "You spanking me was kind of a turn on and you pounding me felt great".**

**I went to pull out of her but she stopped me.**

**'Don't" she said "I don't know why but i feel more complete with you in me". 'Just a couple more minutes please".**

**"Ok baby". "No complaints here, I love being in you". i said grinning at her.**

**We continued to lay there and i reluctently pulled out of her and layed beside her. Bella hissed and whimpered. I looked at her in alarm.**

**"Bella, did i hurt you"? i asked "Please be honest".**

**"I'm fine, just alil bit sensitive". "My boyfriend just pounded me raw dominanting me", she said giggling.**

**"Sorry about that". i said ashamed**

**"Don't ever apoligiez", She said "I loved it and if i didn't want you to fuck me as hard as you did i would of stopped it". "My body is yours and your is mine", she said with a**

**sly smile sitting up.**

**"Good to know", i said looking up at her**

**She went to move off the bed and i grabbed her arm.**

**"Where are you going"? i asked**

**"I'll be right back", she assurd me. "I'm going out on the balcony for a smoke". **

**Bella leaned down and kissed me and i let her go. I watched as she got out of bed and grabbed a blue robe. I groaned as she covered herself up. Bella giggled.**

**'Sorry baby but i can't walk around here naked". "When we get a place of our own that can be a rule", she said walking out of the room blowing me a kiss.**

**She walked out of the room and i sat up. Bella said we would get a place on our own. She wanted to live with me. I was doing alil happy dance. If we lived togeather we**

**could make love whenever we wanted without people hearing us or seeing us. I came to the conclusion that after years of hearing my brothers and my dad's thoughts**

**about sex had finally paid off. I wasn't a dud in bed. Bella said i was amazing. Having sex had opened up a can of worms. I loved sex and i had no idea why i waited before.**

**Living with Bella might be a problem if we ever wanted to get anything done. I wanted to be in her all the time. **

**I heard laughing down the hall and i got up. i pulled my boxers on and my shirt and went down the hall to see what was going on. I walked past a clock and seen that it was**

**almost 5. I amazingly wasn't tired.**

**Bella's POV**

**I went out on the balcony and felt the cool morning air. I sat down and lite a smoke. I needed one after that. I heard the sliding door open and Nora came out. We looked **

**at each other and she burst out laughing.**

**"Wow", she said "Were you guys loud enough".**

**"Sorry", i said giggling "Paybacks a bitch i guess". **

**"Our new names for you guys is the screamers", she said laughing "Were you guys having a competion on who could be the loudest".**

**I shook my head as my face went bright red at that comment. I turned my head so she couldn't see it. **

**'So where's Edward? "Was it to much for him and you killed him", she joked.**

**I took a drag of my smoke and laughed. Before i could answere Edward came out.**

**"Nope, i'm very alive", he said with a huge grin on his face.**

**"Hey screamer", Nora said. "I would ask you how it was but i think i heard enough and the enitre building heard enough to know how it went for you".**

**Edward and i looked at each other and i noticed his entire face was bright red.**

**'Um sorry", he said sitting down beside me.**

**'Don't apoligize". Nora said. "Trust me Bella has heard us many times". **

**Edward leaned over to try to cuddle with me but i shook my head no and moved away. I didn't want to get smoke in his face since he didn't smoke. He looked upset and **

**got up to go back in side.**

**"What's wrong with you"? asked Jimmy coming outside "Figured with all that noise you would be all in love and all over each other". "You guys fighting already".**

**"Nothings wrong", Edward said giving me a sad look and going inside.**

**"Edward come back here", i said but he didn't come back out**

**"Ok, what the hell", said Nora**

**"I wasn't pushing him away", i said. "I wasn't done my smoke and i didn't want to get smoke in his face".**

**"Think you should go explain that to him", Jimmy said. "He looks like you killed his cat or something".**

**I put my smoke out and went inside, grabbing some gum off the tv before going into my room. I opened the door to find Edward Putting his pants on.**

**"Where are you going", i said **

**"Home", he mumbled not looking me in the eye.**

**"Why"? "What's wrong"? "I wasn't pushing you away". **

**"It sure felt like it". "What are you embarrassed to be with me in front of your friends"? he asked**

**Edward sat down on the bed and stared at me. I walked over to him and sat down on his lap wrapping my arms around him. He wouldn't look up at me.**

**"Look at me now", i demanded "Let me explain then decide if you want to go home".**

**Edward looked up at me with sad eyes.**

**"I didn't want to get smoke in your face since you dont smoke", i told him "You didn't give me the chance to explain myself before you jumped up and took off inside". **

**"So if you want to go home, i won't stop you, but chill out and stop thinking the worst."**

**Edward looked at embarrassed.**

**'Sorry baby", he mumbled burying his head in my chest. " I didn't know what to think and i guess i did over react"/**

**"Do you honestly think i'm embarrassed to with you or let you touch me in front of people"? i asked him. "Edward you are the only man i want". "I love you".**

**He held me tighter in his arms and looked up at me smiling and kissed me.**

**"Im yours forever", i whispered. "I belong to you and you belong to me". " Your the only man i want to touch me and thats how it will always be".**

**"I love you to". he said. "I don't know what i did to deserve you and i'm scared i'm going to wake up and this is all just a dream". he whispered.**

**'Do you want me to show you how much i want you", i said with a grin "How much you belong to me and how much i want your body.**

**At those words i felt him get hard. I reached between us and palmed his erection through his pants. He wimpered and kissed me. **

**I got up off his lap and looke down at him. **

**"Stand now", i said as he got up. "Stay still". "I want to do something to you".**

**He stood in front of me and i reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. he reached up to my hands but i stopped him.**

**"No". i said "My turn to have control". i said seductivly "No touching me or i'm tieing you up". **

**Edward moaned when i said that but he dropped his hands. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open. I ran my hands down his chest to his rock hard abs. he sighed as i **

**continued. I pulled his shirt off and started to kiss down his chest. i reached his nipple and licked and took a nibble. **

**He wimpered and i could see his fist clench and unclench as he tried his best to not touch me.**

**"Do you feel this baby", i said continuing to the other side "Do you feel my hands and mouth on you".**

**"Yes" he wimpered**

**'Does it feel real to you", i said kissing down his chest.**

**"Yes baby", he said "Please let me touch you", he begged.**

**I looked up at him shaking my head no and undid his pants. I reached into his boxers and gripped his cock in my hand and pumped him.**

**Edward cried out and started to tremble**

**I let go and pulled his pants and boxers down and he stepped out of them. I pushed him back onto the bed and i got between his legs. I gripped his cock again and he**

**whimpered looking down at me**

**"I'll prove how real i am" i said seductivly "Tell me everything you feel", i said "Can you do that baby", i said pumping him again.**

**"Yes", he cried out**

**'What do you feel now", i said sliding my hand up and down his cock and gripping him tight.**

**"Your hand", he gasped "So warm, so good", he moaned**

**I leaned down and licked up the precum glistening on the tip. I took a small nibble and his hips jerked up. I pushed him back down and layed my arms over his legs to **

**keep him down.**

**"Bella" he whimpered "Your tongue...so amazing". "You teeth on me, nibbling me". **

**"Mmmm baby, you taste so amazing", i said licking him again.**

**I opened my mouth and took the crown in my mouth. He started withering and wimpering. I sucked harder on him taking more of him into my mouth.**

**"Please let me touch you", he begged gripping the sheets**

**I said no and took him again deeper in my mouth. I felt him hit the back of my throat and i moaned around his cock and he jerked up again.**

**"Bella", he cried out wimpering. "Baby....so good...so warm", he gasped out**

**I started going faster on him bobbing my mouth up and down. I gripped the base of his cock and squeesed as i sucked. I kept sucking faster and faster on him. I felt his**

**cock harden and i pulled off of him before he could cum.**

**"Baby", he whined "So close".**

**I climbed up him and stradled his waist. I took his cock and slid it in my soaked pussy. I moaned as i felt him deep in me and i started to bounce on him.**

**'So tight. so warm", he cried out**

**"Baby your cock feels so good deep in me", i moaned **

**As i rode him i reached up and played with my breasts. Pinching my nipples and messaging my breast. Edward's eyes went wide and he reached up to my chest. One hand gripped my waist and the other rolling and pinching my nipple.**

**"Have to touch you", he gasped "Have to hold you". I love you so fucking much", he said as he started to pump into me.**

**"Fuck me baby", i moaned out as his cock went deeper in me.**

**I started riding his cock as his hands continued to explore my body. He would grip my waist and thrust into me harder and harder. he reached down and started to rub**

**and pinch my clit. **

**"Fuck baby, you look so good riding my cock", he moaned out.**

**I could feel the pressure building up in me and i was wimpering trying to get more friction. he rubbed harder sensing i was close.**

**In one fast motion Edward rolled us over so he was on top. I hugged him close to me and we clung to one another as he fucked me. Both of us wimpering and trying to**

**find out release.**

**"So close, so close", he chanted**

**He started to pump his cock into me faster and harder. Edward bit down on my shoulder and i orgasimed hard around his cock. Edward orgasimed at the same time clinging **

**to me. We screamed each others names.**

**Edward was whimpering into my neck as i held him.**

**'So real, not a dream", he said panting as he pulled out slowly and layed beside me. I rolled over so my back was to him and we cuddled. Edward reached down and pulled the**

**blanket over us. he wrapped me into his arms and he kissed my neck and shoulder.**

**"Sleep baby", he whispered. "I love you so much, i'll never stop".**

**"I love you to", i said kissing his arm.**

* * *

**A/N Hope you all liked it. Next chapter they finally leave the bedroom. only for alil bit. lol. Review review review pls pls pls**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i don't own anything related to twilight

Warning. there is lemons and lots of swearing in this chapter. don't like it, don't read it.

So kinda dissapointed that i only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and over a 100 people read it.

**Chapter 18**

**Edwards POV**

**I could hear my cell phone going off on Bella's nightstand. I quietly slipped away from Bella and grabbed it. I looked at the caller i.d and seen it was Emmett.**

**"Hello".**

**"Hey lil bro", said Emmett "Your still alive". "How'd it go"?**

**"I'm not talking to you about my sex life", i hissed at him**

**Emmett laughed loudly at the comment and i could hear someone in the background ask him something.**

**'Alright, i won't ask", he said. "But mom wants to know if you plan to get out of bed anytime soon and come home or are you staying at Bella's again"?**

**I looked over at the clock and realized it was 3:30 in the afternoon and we had missed school.**

**"Ya Em tell her i'll be back soon".**

**"Ok", he said. "Hey Edward"?**

**"What", i said abit testy**

**"In all seriousness i am happy for you and Bella". "You guys are great togeather and meant to be and even if you sucked in bed, i'm sure you'll get better", he laughed.**

**I decided to tell him the truth since i have had to hear about his sexcapedes one to many times.**

**"Your right we are meant to be togeather and after the 3 times we've had sex, i'm sure more practice wouldn't be a bad thing".**

**"What the hell", he said**

**"Bye Emmett", i said hanging the phone up.**

**I jumped when i felt Bella's arms circle around me.**

**"I see you couldn't resist bragging to your brother", she said**

**"Um ya, sorry", i said turning around to hug her and kiss her**

**"Don't be", Bella said. "I don't care who knows about us". "I'm not ashamed about what we did and i'll probely help rub it in Emmett's face.**

**"Good to know". i said kissing her again.**

**We stood in silence holding each other until Bella giggled and looked up at me.**

**"What", i asked confused**

**"Never in a million years would i of dreamed of us standing here naked in my room and being so casual about it". "It just feels right".**

**I smirked at her and laughed**

**"So does that mean when we get a place your going to be naked all the time, cuz i could diffently handle that". I said licking my lips.**

**Bella stared at me in shock then smirked at me.**

**"Only if your naked to", she said smacking my ass causing me to jump.**

**"Ok, ow", i said rubbing my the spot she slapped**

**'Suck it up buttercup", she said "Just think about if we lived togeather and what i'd do to you if i tied you up and punished you", she giggled.**

**I was at a loss for words. That was the a turn on just thinking of that and I didn't know if she was joking. **

**"Baby are you serious about living living with me"? i asked hopefully "You want to get a place togeather".**

**"When you turn 18 then yes we will get a place togeather".**

**"That's over 2 months away", i whined. "Technecly i'm older then 17, i'm 109".**

**'Ok whining, not help you with your case", she said "What am i doing with such an old man", she joked**

**"Fine, i'll wait till i'm 18 and i didn't hear you complain about my age last night or this morning", i said to her.**

**No complaints from me at all", she giggled. "What did Emmett want"?**

**'Esme got him to call and ask if i was coming home tonight or staying here and you know to ask how it went".**

**"Are you going home"? she asked**

**"Do you want to come home with me tonight"? **

**"You really want your family to hear us"? "Oh never mind ya i'll come back with you", "It's your turn to be loud and i'm sure we can irratate someone there".**

**I laughed at what she said cuz it was true. I have had to hear my family many times and now it was time for some payback.**

**'Get your stuff togeather and bring your bags for school tomorrow".**

**Bella groaned at that.**

**"We didn't go today and i'm sue if i didn't go i would get in shit". "If i'm going your going", i told her as i leaned over the bed by the tv to get my shirt**

**I looked down and seen a couple movies that caught my eye. I picked them up and i was shocked at what i held in my hands.**

**"Holy crap Bella", i said "You weren't joking about watching porn".**

**Bella looked to see what i was talking about and started giggling.**

**"I don't joke about that". she said.**

**"That is so fucking hot", i told her "Would you watch it togeather"?**

**"Ok wow", she said "Hell ya i'll watch it with you". "I figured you of all people would be against watching something this".**

**"Baby you have no idea and i'm not against watching it, i just never advertised that i did".**

**I sat down and looked at her movies. She had 6 movies in a pile and i read some of the names. My girl continued to surprise me and i loved it.**

**'Anything you like", she said sitting beside me.**

**'All of them sound good but this one looks interesting", i said holding one up called ROLEPLAY**

**"Oh that one is awesome". "Good movie". "The naughty school girl", she whispered in my ear. "The master and his slave". "My personal favourite is the mistress and**

**her pet".**

**(A/N I have no idea if there is actually a porn movie called "ROLEPLAY". IF there is don't tell me. lol)**

**"You would be into doing some of this with me", i asked with a shaky breath. **

**"Not here or at your place", she said "We would have to go away for a weekend or wait till we got our own place". "I wouldn't want someone to walk in on us or hear us".**

**I was shocked at what Bella was saying to me. I could imagine her dressed up like a school girl in the tiny outfit. **

**'You would dress up for me"? i asked. "Like the school girl one", i said pointing at a movie. "I can just imagine you in the tiny skirt and shirt".**

**'I'll do anything you like as long as it's reasonable", she said**

**"So if you'll do anything would you let me tie you up and play with you and dominate you" i whispered**

**"Mmmm yes master", she said kissing my neck and looking shyly up at me.**

**Her calling me master and thinking about her in the outfit had gone straight to my cock. I was instantly hard and i moaned as she kissed me. I couldn't control myself**

**anymore and i turned and jumped her. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap so she was stradeling me and attacked her with kisses.**

**I lifted her up and brought her back down on me hard and rough filling her to the brink. She cried out in my mouth as we held each other and kissed. She was rocking**

**her body on my cock. **

**"Fuck baby, you make me hard thinking of what i can do wtih you and to you". i said as i bounced her on my cock.**

**"Mmmmm fuck yes", she cried out as i started to fuck her harder**

**I reached between us and rubbed her clit and she started wimpering more. I could feel the pressure building up in me signaling i was close.**

**"So close", i whimpered to her as she bounced harder on my cock. **

**I felt her walls clench my cock and Bella gripped my shoulders digging her nails into me. I hissed and felt myself lose control and we both orgasimed screaming each**

**others names.**

**I pumped into to her a few more times and we were both gasping for air and holding each other. **

**"We will never be able to get anything done if were constantly having sex", Bella said giggleing getting of me.**

**"No complaints to that", i said grabbing my clothes.**

**I seen Bella packing a bag, so i grabbed a couple movies and put them in withher stuff. something to watch later with her. Bella laughed and shook her head. I finished**

**getting dressed and grabbed my phone. I had another missed call but this time it was from Emmett, it was from Esme. We were leaving anyways so i figured it could wait**

**till i got home.**

**I followed Bella out and she told Nora that she would see her tomorrow as she was spending the night with me. We went down to my car and on the way home we held hands.**

**We pulled in and i could see Jasper and Emmett were shooting hoops. Alice and Rose were sitting on the porch watching them.**

**"Mom, he's home", yelled Alice.**

**"He left a boy and came home a man", Emmett said laughing. "Thanks for bringing him home in one piece and not killing him Bella."**

**"He is diffently a man and where would the fun in killing him be". she joked. "I enjoy fucking him way to much to do anything like that".**

**Everyone stared at her then at me in shock and i smiled. Yes, she was way to honest at times but i loved her for it.**

**"That's great to know Bella", said Esme coming outside. "Something every mother needs to hear about her son".**

**"So i heard your new nic names", Alice said giggling.**

**"How did you hear about that", i said warily.**

**"I talked to Nora this morning to see how you guys were and she told me".**

**"Nic names, really", said Emmett "I wanna know, i wanna know", he said dancing around Alice.**

**"After last night they are now known as the screamers", she said laughing**

**Everyone was quiet at first then burst out laughing as my face turned red. I looked to Bella thinking she would also be embarrassed but she just stood there smoking and**

**laughing to.**

**"Bella i can see as a screamer but i would never of guessed that Edward was", said Rose laughing**

**"Thanks so much", i said to Alice**

**"Anytime brother anytime". **

**"I got no problem admitting that i'm loud", Bella said. "He's just as loud as i am".**

**"Bella, shut up", i said as everyone laughed**

**"What"? "You had me screaming your name just as much as i had you screaming mine". 'So much for not hiding what we did 4 times". she said **

**'Aww Bell, i think your embarrassing lil Eddie here", joked Emmett "Four times, empressive".**

**"No she isn't, stop calling me that and thankyou", i said glaring at him.**

**"Learn to take a joke and chill out or i'm going home", threatened Bella glaring at me.**

**'Ok everyone", Esme said "Leave Edward alone". 'We all know how senstive he can be".**

**Bella laughed the loudest at that and i just shook my head at her. Bella came over to me and wrapped her arms around me and looked up at me.**

**"Come on baby", she said "Take a joke". " I'll make you feel better later if you smile", she said**

**"You better" i said. **

**I leaned down to kiss her and i held her tight to me. It was like we were the only people there and no one else existed. Bella ran her fingers through my hair and i moaned**

**softly as we kissed.**

**We were interrupted by someone clearing there throat behind us. We jumped apart to find Carlisle standing there laughing.**

**"Nice to see you two togeather", he said "You have a bedroom..use it". "No sex in the front yard or the backyard", he said loudly so Emmett would hear it.**

**"Aww Carlisle", whined Bella grinning "Way to ruin our fun", she said winking at him.**

**'Sorry Bella", he said "But if Esme and i can't, you guys can't either".**

**"Eww dad, stop", i said laughing.**

**'What, he can't say that but i get to hear that your new name is screamer", Esme joked.**

**'Um don't want to know", Carlisle said. "But congrats to you both and i hope you used protection cuz i don't want grandkids yet and your both to young".**

**Bella and i stared at each other. We hadn't talked about kids and i didn't know how she felt about it. I wanted kids and i wanted to marry her. This could be a fun talk.**

**Bella POV**

**We all went inside and sat down to dinner. Everyone was joking around but all i could think about was what Carlisle had said about Edward and I having kids. I would love **

**to have Edwards children but i was to young and i wanted to go to collage first. The look on Edwards face was pure joy when Carlisle had said it. Now that he was human**

**he could have children and i knew we would have to talk about it. **

**After dinner i was sitting on the porch having a smoke when Alice and Rose came out. They both stared at me and smiled.**

**"What"? i asked.**

**"Details", they both said giggling**

**"You guys want to hear about how good your brother is in bed". i said "Weird but alright".**

**"Your right" Alice said. "That would wierd so just tell us the edited version".**

**I smiled thinking about everything and Rose giggled at me.**

**"It was amazing and i'm glad i waited for him". "We connected more then we already had". "I discovered and awakened another side to Edward and him to me".**

**'Awww", they both said**

**'Plus it also helped that he is fricken huge and now we can't keep our hands of each other".**

**"Did not need to know that about my brother", jasper said coming out with Emmett and Edward behind him.**

**"Thanks Bella", Edward said smirking at Jasper.**

**Emmett pretended to gag as well as Rose.**

**"No problem baby". i said grinning**

**Edward came over to me and kissed me. Before we could get to into it Emmett spoke up.**

**"Ok horndogs stop", he said. "Are we playing ball or not"?.**

**"We will resume this later", Edward said before walking away.**

**'Can't wait", i said **

**The girls and i talked while the boys played. Around 8 they finally stopped and Edward came over to me and tried to kiss me. **

**"Eww your all sticky and sweaty", i said "Go have a shower".**

**"Want to join me". he asked**

**"Hellz ya", i said**

**"Ok seriously what did you do with our quiet moody brother"? asked Emmett. "This is just wierd".**

**"Get use to it", Edward replied.**

**"I like it", i said. "He's less uptight".**

**"Emmett he kind has the same attitude you do", said Carlise laughing "You wore off on him and now Bella and him are acting just like you and Rose do".**

**"Glad i could help make my brother cooler", Emmett said "Bella your welcome for me having such a dirty mind and Edward using it to his advantage". "He had to **

**learn from someone", he said laughing**

**"Thankyou Emmett", we both said laughing.**

**"If Edward is acting like Emmett in the bedroom, good luck Bella", said Rose grinning at me**

**"Ok were going to have a shower now", Edward said pulling me toward the stairs "Good night".**

**'Don't use all the hot water", yelled Emmett. "Rosie and i want to have some fun as well".**

**"Can't promise anything", Edward answered back**

**We got in his room and he locked the door. He grabbed my hand and we went into the bathroom. He lifted me up to sit on the counter before turnng the shower on.**

**While he was fiddeling with the water a thought came to me and i giggled.**

**"Baby can i ask you something"?**

**"Ask away", he said coming back over to me**

**I opened my legs and he slide between them wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.**

**"Have you ever touched yourself thinking about me in the shower"?**

**"Yes". "Many times". he said as i felt him harden against me.**

**He picked me up off the counter and placed me on my feet. We shed out clothes fast and climbed in the shower.**

**Edward had me up against the cool shower wall in no time. Kissing me on my lips and neck and exploring my body. I gently pushed him off me and he whimpred. I smirked **

**at him and sunk to my knees, eye level with his hard erect cock. I licked my lips and devoured him. Edward reached down and grabbed a bunch of hair and pulled tight as**

**i deep throated him.**

**I loved the feeling of his cock sliding up and down my throat. He tasted so good.**

**Edward's legs were shaking as i sucked harder on him. He had one hand on the wall as he whimpred and moaned.**

**"Bella", he whimpered as he thrust his cock in and out of my mouth.**

**I moaned as he pulled my hair tighter and i reached up to massage his balls. He started to thrust faster in my mouth before he stopped and reached down to pull me up.**

**"Baby". "Need to fuck you", he gasped out. "Need to be in you". "Stand up".**

**I reluctently pulled away and stood up. He grabbed me and lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around him. he plunged his cock into my wet dripping pussy hard and buried**

**his face in my neck as he cried out. I was sliding up and down the cool shower wall as he started going faster. He reached down rubbing my clit roughly.**

**"So close", he whispered "Fuck, baby i love you".**

**"I...love...you...to", i gasped out.**

**When he pinched my clit i exploded around his cock. I screamed his name not caring who heard us as Edward orgasimed crying out my name and panting.**

**After a couple minutes he pulled out and lowered me back to my feet kissing me. he turned around and grabbed the soap and started washing my body.**

**"I'v had dreams of doing this to you", He whispered as he washed my breasts.**

**"Sounds like your obsessed with me and my body Mr Cullen", i said seductivly.**

**"Baby, you have no idea", he laughed nervously. "Thank god there isn't a rehab cuz not only am i obsessed but i'm also addicted to you". "I won't ever let you go"."Your mine forever baby".**

**"Good to know cuz i'm addicted to you to and i won't let you go either", i said as i washed him down.**

**We stayed in the shower washing each other till the water ran cold. We got out and he dried me off.**

**"Your my goddess", he said staring at me.**

**I giggled and grabbed the towel from him to dry him off.**

**"Want to watch a movie", he asked as he reached down opening me up to his fingers.**

**I moaned yes as he pumped 3 fingers roughly in me.**

**He pulled away and i whimpered at the loss. He laughed and grabbed a movie and put it on. I layed back against the pillows and when he came to the bed i moved forward**

**so he could get behind me. I layed back into his embrace and settled in. Never in a million years would i have ever thought that iw ould be watching porn with Edward.**

**Things were about to get very loud in here**

* * *

**A/N So what did everyone think. Plese review and let me know. Over 100 people read the last chapter and only 2 of you reviewed. Please review and give me some ideas **

**for the next chapter. Edward's obsession with bella is worse then he lets on and something will eventually happen because of it. Bella isn't done with the partying or drugs**

**and something will happen with that. Pls pls pls pls pls pls pls review. next chapter is them watching porn and dealing with school and wanting one another.**


End file.
